La vieille dame au coeur de pierre
by Dexterine
Summary: Austrich, Kansas. Son climat, ses paysages, ses meurtres, sa vieille sorcière. Découvrez l’Amérique Profonde comme vous auriez préféré ne jamais la voir.
1. Trous noirs et cheeseburgers

**Bonjour a tous!** Je suis très heureuse de vous présenter mon nouveau bébé! Je travaille dessus depuis octobre dernier et, très honnêtement, j'en suis assez fière! J'espère que vous apprecierez ce plongeon dans mon univers. Ceux qui m'ont déjà lu reconnaitrons peut-être quelques éléments familiers mais les autres comprendrons sans problèmes. Enfin j'espère... J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir a la lire que j'ai eu a l'écrire!

**Situation chronologique** : pendant la S4 mais sans spoilers majeurs

**Résumé :** "Austrich, Kansas. Son climat, ses paysages, ses meurtres, sa vieille sorcière. Découvrez l'Amérique Profonde comme vous auriez préféré ne jamais la voir."

**Longueur :** 11 chapitres + épiloque

*******

**La vieille dame au cœur de pierre**

**1**

**Trous noirs et cheeseburgers**

*******

L'agent Nash s'enfonce un peu plus profondément dans le canapé. L'envie de grignoter les biscuits salés de la veillée funèbre est définitivement passée quand Mr. Jackson a commencé à pleurer. Parce qu'avant de pleurer, il a raconté une fois de plus ce qu'il a vu il y a trois jours de ça. Il a décrit à nouveau l'état dans lequel il a retrouvé son petit garçon, comme si ces connards de flics n'avaient pas pris assez de photos.

Maintenant il doit le redire encore, chaque détails du cadavre, chacune des horreurs qu'il aurait pu remarquer en plus du corps mutilé d'un gosse de huit ans. Son gosse de huit ans. Ces deux guignols ont frappé à sa porte et demandé, encore, les détails de ce matin là et Mr. Jackson a répété, encore, les détails de ce matin là.

Maintenant les agents Nash et Simpson sont assis sur le canapé, livides. Simpson entortille ses grands doigts les uns avec les autres et évite le regard du père accablé. Ils ne disent pas de banalités du genre _Je suis profondément désolé_ ou _Je vous promets qu'on attrapera le salaud qui a fait ça_ comme ont dit les autres flics. Eux sont silencieux. Ils ne disent rien et Mr. Jackson est reconnaissant pour ça. Il n'a pas besoin que quelqu'un d'autre soit désolé, il l'est assez lui-même. Il ne veut pas de leur pitié, ni de leur mensonges. Il veut juste Warren. Il veut juste qu'on lui rende son petit Warren.

Il veut juste mourir lui aussi.

« Merci de votre temps, Mr. Jackson. On va vous laisser maintenant, je suis sûr que vous avez mieux à faire. Nous avons tout ce qu'il nous faut, on ne vous dérangera pas plus. » Dit le plus grand, Simpson, en se levant de toute sa hauteur.

L'autre l'imite quelques secondes plus tard et envoi un dernier regard compatissant à Mr. Jackson avant de tourner les talons. Ils abandonnent le père à son chagrin dans sa grande maison silencieuse, et repartent vers leur berline de location.

***

« Hey ! » interpelle une petite voix avant que Nash n'ouvre sa portière.

Les deux agents se retournent vers une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années qui les observe depuis le jardin d'à côté, à demi cachée derrière un arbre.

« Madame ? » Répond nonchalamment Nash en inclinant la tête.

« On peut vous aider ? » Demande Simpson.

La femme se mord les lèvres en regardant vers la maison des Jackson. Elle quitte sa planque derrière l'arbre et s'approche de la petite clôture qui sépare les deux jardins.

« Vous êtes des fédéraux ? » Interroge-t-elle en toisant les deux hommes de haut en bas.

Nash sourit, Simpson se racle la gorge.

« Oui, m'dame. »

Elle regarde à nouveau la maison de son voisin comme si elle redoutait quelque chose.

« C'est horrible ce qui est arrivé au petit Jackson. »

Les agents hochent la tête.

« La police vous a surement déjà interrogée madame, nous ne voudrions pas vous faire perdre votre temps. A moins bien sur que vous ayez quelque chose à ajouter à votre déposition. » Tente Simpson.

Le ton de sa voix et la douceur de son visage sonnent comme une invitation que la femme saisit.

« Je m'appelle Sue-Ann Baker, j'habite juste à côté des Jackson depuis 11 ans. » Elle secoue la tête en regardant ses chaussures « Quand je pense que Renée est morte… et maintenant Warren… mon dieu… pauvre Georges. Il ne lui reste plus personne. »

« Renée ? Vous parlez de la femme de Georges Jackson, la mère de Warren ? »

« Oui. Une tumeur au cerveau, il y a deux ans. Vous vous rendez compte ? D'un côté ça me réjouit de savoir qu'elle est partie avant de voir ce qui est arrivé à son petit garçon. »

« On peut voir les choses comme ça. » Répond l'agent Nash.

Il récolte pour cela un regard noir de son coéquipier qui reprend son air concerné dès qu'il se retourne vers Sue-Ann.

« Madame Baker, auriez vous des informations supplémentaires a ajouter à votre déposition ? » Demande Simpson.

Elle soupire. « C'est possible. »

Nash pose ses mains sur le capot de la berline, soudainement très intéressé par ce que la voisine pourrait avoir à dire. Son coéquipier à l'air tout aussi intrigué mais son visage reflète plus de compassion que de curiosité. C'est pourquoi c'est à lui que s'adresse Sue-Ann Baker quand elle répond.

« J'ai pas vraiment pensé à le dire la première fois… J'veux dire… j'étais sous le choc vous savez. C'est vraiment horrible un meurtre pareil… Mais euh… enfin… je ne suis pas sûre mais… »

« Madame Baker ? » invite doucement Simpson.

« Oui. Et bien, il y a cette femme… »

« Quelle femme ? »

La voisine se gratte la tête et oscille d'un pied sur l'autre comme un enfant qui aurait peur d'avouer une bêtise.

« Elle s'appelle Eleanor Parker mais ici tout le monde l'appelle '_la sorcière'_. » Sue-Ann ne remarque pas l'étrange regard que s'échangent les deux agents et poursuit son récit. « Elle et Georges, enfin… Mr. Jackson, se sont disputés au supermarché la semaine avant le meurtre. »

« Disputés à quel sujet ? » Demande Nash.

« Un truc stupide, du genre qui aurait la dernière boîte de crackers. Mais la _sor-_ euh… Mme Parker, est une femme qu'on remarque. On l'entend surtout. J'étais au supermarché, elle a hurlé après Mr. Jackson. Elle lui a dit que le diable viendrait le punir. »

A nouveau Nash et Simpson s'échangent un regard par-dessus le toit de la voiture. Quand il se retourne vers elle, le plus grand n'a plus l'air compatissant mais agacé.

« Vous pensez que cette femme aurait pu tuer le fils de Mr. Jackson à cause d'une boite de crackers ? » Demande Nash en arquant un sourcil.

La femme hausse les épaules. « Eleanor Parker, n'a pas vraiment bonne réputation par chez nous, vous savez. Il y a beaucoup de rumeurs à son sujet. Je ne sais pas ce qui est vrai et faux, mais disons que ça ne me surprendrai pas d'apprendre qu'elle est impliqué dans ce genre de choses. »

« Merci Madame, nous reviendrons vers vous si nous avons d'autres questions. Simpson, en voiture. » Intervient finalement Nash.

L'autre acquiesce et remercie Sue-Ann Baker pour son aide précieuse. La voiture quitte le trottoir devant la maison des Jackson et Sue-Ann aurait pu jurer avoir entendu AC/DC rugir sitôt le moteur lancé.

***

« Coïncidence ? » Demande ironiquement Sam en feuilletant distraitement un dossier ouvert sur ses genoux.

Dean pouffe en haussant les épaules. « Ca ou des petits lutins. »

« Cinq familles sur douze qui mentionnent la même sorcière… J'y crois pas. Depuis quand est ce que ce sont les victimes qui pointe du doigt le monstre en disant _'c'est lui'_ ? »

« C'est pas plus mal, on va perdre carrément moins de temps a faire des recherches à la con. »

« Arrête de rêver. On va devoir enquêter sur cette femme. On va pas la bruler juste parce que des pecnos dans un bled pourri pensent qu'elle chevauche un balai les soirs de pleine lune. »

« Sammy, Sammy, tu t'arrêtes toujours sur des détails. »

Sam ne répond pas, il est de nouveau plongé dans le dossier de l'assassinat du petit Jackson. Sa lampe torche parcours les détails les plus répugnants de la mise à mort et il se demande si l'envie de vomir provient du texte ou du simple fait de lire en voiture.

« En tout cas, ça ressemble au modus operandi d'une sorcière. » dit-il doucement. « Je veux dire, c'est le genre de truc qu'elles peuvent faire avec un hex bag. »

« Mais pourquoi s'en prendre à Warren et pas au père directement si elle en avait après lui ? »

« Peut-être pour qu'il souffre encore plus… »

Dean détache les yeux de la route et pose un regard aux sourcils dubitatifs sur son petit frère.

« Quoi ? » s'étonne Sammy.

« Pour une boîte de crackers ? Une sorcière convoque un démon, lui vend son âme, pratique un rituel à base sang et d'autres trucs dégueus, tout ça pour tuer le gosse du mec qui a acheté le dernier paquet de chips ? »

Sam soupire et hausse les épaules. « Ce serait pas le premier truc tordu qu'on apprend à propos des sorcières. »

Les doigts de Dean se resserrent autour du volant. « Cette pute est morte. »

« Dean, on n'est pas encore certains que- »

Dean lève les yeux au ciel et coupe la parole de son cadet « Rectification : si c'est elle, cette pute est morte. Si c'est pas elle, la saloperie responsable est doublement morte. »

« Doublement ? » Demande Sam amusé.

Il n'est pas vraiment amusé en réalité. C'est une stratégie. C'est son boulot de petit frère que de sentir quand quelque chose touche son aîné sur une corde sensible et c'est son boulot de détourner l'attention, de changer discrètement de sujet.

Les chasses qui impliquent des enfants ont toujours rendu Dean malade. Vraiment malade. Ce sont les seules affaires où Sam à pu voir son imperturbable chasseur de grand frère hésiter, flancher, pleurer même. Les enfants sont définitivement le point faible de son aîné et sa détermination à attraper les créatures responsables de leurs morts semble sans limite.

Ils travaillent aujourd'hui sur l'un de ces cas et le cadet sait depuis le départ qu'il doit garder un œil sur son aîné plus vigilant que d'habitude. Douze familles, douze cadavres, douze enfants retrouvés en miette dans leur chambre, douze excellentes raisons pour que Dean pète les plombs.

Alors Sam allège cette conversation parce que c'est ce qu'on attend de lui en tant que petit frère. Et bien sur, parce que c'est ce qu'on attend de lui en tant que grand frère, Dean saisit la perche.

« Je la ranime et je la retue, ce ne serait pas la première fois. »

« T'as déjà ranimé des machins pour les retuer ? »

« Tu te rappelle du Lazarus à Hadest ? Je l'ai zigouillé sept fois. »

Sam éclate de rire. « C'est le principe d'un Lazarus, Dean, il revient à la vie si tu ne le crames pas. »

« N'empêche, sept fois. »

Pendant quelques secondes il n'y a rien d'autre que les hurlements d'Ozzy Osbourne sur _Crazy Train_ dans la voiture et Sam est plutôt content de lui. Dean n'a plus l'air enragé. Il repense au Lazarus et il sourit. Bon, certes, dans une famille normale il faudrait s'inquiéter que quelqu'un trouve du plaisir à se souvenir de la mise à mort d'une créature de cauchemar, mais dans la famille Winchester, ça montre que vous êtes toujours debout. Parce que si vous êtes encore là pour en rire, c'est que c'est l'autre qui a cramé. Sam est satisfait d'avoir pu officier son rôle de petit frère avec succès.

« En attendant, j'irais bien me faire un double Cheeseburger, qu'est ce que t'en dis ? » Ajoute soudainement Dean en désignant du doigt l'enseigne lumineuse d'un fast food.

Sam grimace « Après avoir lu ce rapport, il va me falloir au moins une semaine avant d'arriver à manger. »

« T'es vraiment une fille. »

Il n'y a pas la conviction habituelle de Dean quand il traite son frère de Samantha, pas la fanfaronnade que Sam se surprend a apprécier bien qu'elle soit toujours destinée à le ridiculiser. Le ton de Dean est terne. Il repense certainement aux photos et aux descriptions du légiste.

Les premiers dossiers ont plus de quarante ans et vu la pauvreté du matériel photographique de l'époque, les médecins se sont lâchés sur les détails gores des séances de torture antémortem.

Parce que les gosses ont bien eu le temps de voir la mort arriver. Des heures et des heures de coups et de coupures avant que le cauchemar ne se termine et tout ça, parfaitement détaillé dans les neuf dossiers sur douze qu'ils ont pu récupérer.

Douze morts en quarante ans et le plus âgé n'avait que 17 ans. Ca cloue l'estomac de Sam sur place. Il n'est pas d'humeur à tolérer la vue d'un steak haché. A l'inverse, l'horreur ouvre un gouffre dans le ventre de Dean, une sensation de vide qu'il faut remplir pour ne pas perdre pied. Remplir a tout prix. Remplir avec n'importe quoi. C'est pour cela que l'Impala s'arrête au Drive-In du fast food malgré les protestations de Sam. Et parce que son petit frère ne peut pas comprendre ce sentiment là, ce trou noir dans sa chair, Dean le masque sous couvert d'un appétit vorace et d'une indifférence dégoulinante de testostérone. Les vrais mecs ne se laissent pas démonter par des photos immondes, les vrais mecs mangent des cheeseburgers contre vents et marées.

_*******_

_**TBC**_

**_Chapitre 2 : Americana Profundis_**


	2. Americana Profundis

_Je prends mon petit rythme de croisière avec un nouveau chapitre tous les 2 jours environ. Merci a tous pour vos commentaires sur le premier chapitre qui, initialement, sert surtout de prologue à ce qui va suivre..._

*******

**La vieille dame au cœur de pierre**

**2**

**Americana Profundis**

*******

« Aïe ! Putain ! Tu me fais mal ! »

Sam lève les yeux au ciel et soupire pour la millionième fois.

« C'est pas possible Dean, je ne te touche même pas. Arrête de faire ta chochotte. »

« Pas possible mon cul ! T'es qu'une brute. »

Sam renonce. Il lève les deux mains en l'air, lâchant peigne et ciseaux.

« Ok, tu sais ce qu'on va faire, je vais arrêter là et t'auras qu'a te démerder avec l'autre moitié de ta tête. »

« Nan nan nan, si tu veux pas que je te fasse la même coupe que Tina Turner, tu finis ici correctement. Et en douceur, s'il te plait. » Menace Dean en pointant un doigt vers la poitrine de son cadet.

Les coupes de cheveux ont toujours été un moment particulier chez les Winchester. Ils n'ont jamais vraiment eu le temps ni l'argent d'aller dans un vrai salon pour se faire pomponner et l'art délicat des ciseaux a toujours incombé à l'un d'entre eux.

Quand ils étaient plus jeunes évidemment, c'était à John de s'y coller. Et son sens artistique en la matière aurait pu maintes fois être remis en question. Comme la fois par exemple où il avait envisagé de retourner un bol sur la tête de Sam et de couper autour. Histoire qu'on appelle bien ça la coupe au bol pour une raison. Sam avait eu de la chance d'avoir déjà une grosse tête dans son jeune âge et John n'avait jamais pu se résoudre a utiliser un saladier.

Des années plus tard, le rituel est le même. Dean a l'air de se foutre complètement de sa coupe, du moment qu'il n'a pas des dreadlocks qui s'emmêlent dans son Beretta. Et c'est tant mieux parce que Sam n'a pas vraiment le compas dans l'œil en ce qui concerne l'égalité des millimètres à gauche et à droite.

Le plus jeune soupire, se réarme de son matériel de coiffeur du dimanche et pose une main au sommet du crâne de son frère.

« Mec, c'est tellement ridicule que tu cites Tina Turner. »

Il incline la tête de Dean sur le côté qu'il n'a pas encore fait.

« Ta gueule et coupe. »

***

Rasés de près, cheveux coupés, costume trois pièces aux cravates parfaitement nouées, les garçons sont prêt à affronter la _sorcière_ d'Austrich.

Ce coin du Kansas n'a pas grand chose à voir avec Lawrence. Pas de rangées de maisons bien alignées avec des pelouses soignées. Pas d'enfants apprenant a faire du vélo sur des trottoirs larges bordant des rues calmes. Pas non plus de petites mamies en train de balader leur roquet.

Ici, c'est le Kansas profond. Ici, c'est la campagne, les chapeaux de cowboy et les santiags boueuses.

3000 âmes réparties sur plus de 3000 kilomètres de champs, de bois et de terre en friches. Des centaines de fermes disséminées un peu partout, des tracteurs abandonnés au détour d'une route, des chiens errants aux flancs émaciés, des vautours qui planent au dessus de la carcasse d'une vache… Austrich, Kansas, c'est l'Amérique de Norman Rockwell, coincée dans une petite bulle temporelle.

Ils sont là depuis presque une semaine maintenant.

Au départ Sam avait eu très peur d'être obligé de dormir dans la voiture avec son frère pendant tout ce temps. C'est vrai, qui irait construire un motel dans le trou du cul du monde ?

Heureusement Dean avait fait remarquer que la mythique route 66 passait à quelques kilomètres seulement de la ville. L'attrait touristique de la route avait poussé Georges H. Horkman a bâtir le '_Mythic'66 motel'_ en 1952 et aujourd'hui Georges G. Horkman Junior a repris l'affaire.

Il y a donc un motel à Austrich. Un motel des fifties qui voit passer 15 touristes par an en période d'affluence, mais un motel quand même. Sam peut supporter l'odeur de renfermé et la déco vieille d'un demi-siècle si ça veut dire qu'il ne dort pas recroquevillé sur le même siège où il passe absolument toute la journée, toujours à moins d'un mètre de distance de son frère.

Vive la route 66.

***

Douze cadavres et une vieille folle que tout le monde accuse d'être une sorcière. L'affaire semble presque trop simple. L'expérience de ce genre de cas leur dit de ne pas accorder trop de crédit à ces accusations mais de rester méfiants malgré tout. Dans les campagnes profondes, les gens sont toujours prompts à dénoncer leurs voisins pour sorcellerie, cannibalisme, zoophilie ou n'importe quoi d'autre. Sam aurait pu écrire un bouquin sur toutes les conneries qu'il avait entendu. Aujourd'hui pourtant, tout le monde semble unanime, la vieille de la ferme Parker ? Une magicienne démoniaque.

Ils sont dans la voiture maintenant et Sam conduit. Ce n'est pas un gracieux privilège que Dean accorde à son cadet, c'est surtout qu'il n'a pas encore eu le temps de se plonger dans le dossier d'Eleanor Parker.

D'ailleurs, il n'y a pas vraiment de dossier sur la « sorcière » d'Austrich, ce n'est pas comme si les flics s'étaient amusés a consigner des chevauchées de balais. La seule mention de la vieille Parker dans les fichiers de la ville date de 1967. C'est précisément cette affaire que Dean est en train de lire. Dean Parker, 17 ans, fils d'Eleanor Parker, retrouvé mort dans la cuisine, horriblement mutilé.

C'est leur victime 0, l'épicentre de l'affaire. Vu l'ancienneté du dossier il manque beaucoup de pièces. Il n'y a plus de photos mais la description donnée par le médecin qui a constaté le décès rapproche ce cas de tous les autres. A l'époque, personne n'avait été arrêté et, 5 ans après, un autre meurtre du même type avait lieu aux alentours d'Austrich. Le début d'une longue série.

Quarante deux ans plus tard, ils sont douze. Douze enfants mutilés et tués dans leurs chambre.

« Tu crois qu'elle a tué son propre fils en 67 ? » Demande Dean tout a coup.

Sam hausse les épaules. « Faut rien exclure. Mais je pensais plutôt à une vengeance. On a jamais retrouvé l'assassin de Dean. » il jette un coup d'œil à son grand frère sur le siège passager « Peut-être qu'elle sait de qui il s'agit et qu'elle se venge à sa façon. »

Dean hoche la tête « Hum. Sur onze familles ? C'est pas un peu trop Freddy pour nous ? »

« Hein ? »

« Freddy Krügger, les griffes de la nuit. » Explique-t-il en mimant les horribles doigts du monstre « Des gens le font cramer dans un four et, des années plus tard, il revient pour se venger sur leurs enfants et petits enfants, les uns après les autres. »

« Hum » Répond Sam sceptique « Quelque chose dans ce genre là. »

« On a rien sur ce 'Dean' ? » L'aîné marque une pause « Pourquoi est ce qu'il fallait qu'il s'appelle comme ça celui là ? » Il secoue la tête « Peut être que c'est lui qui revient pour trucider les gens qui font chier sa mère. Il tue les gosses de la même façon que lui est mort ? »

« Ouais, possible. Lis la dernière page, dernière ligne. » Rétorque Sam.

Dean tourne les pages du maigre dossier pour s'arrêter sur la dernière. Son doigt parcours rapidement les lignes avant qu'il ne trouve ce qu'il cherche.

« Hum… _La famille refuse l'autopsie… _bla bla bla » il glisse son doigt le long de la ligne « …_inhumation au cimetière municipal d'Austrich_. »

Sam acquiesce. « On a matière à bruler. »

Dean lui lance un regard mauvais, les sourcils froncés, la mâchoire serrée.

« Quoi ? »

« Matière à bruler ? »

Le plus jeune lève les yeux au ciel. Il déteste jouer au chat et à la souris quand son aîné est dans cet état de nerfs. « C'est juste une façon de parler. Je sais que ce n'est qu'un gosse, Dean. Mais on aura certainement pas d'autre alternative. »

L'aîné le dévisage encore un moment, silencieux. Finalement il soupire, referme le dossier sur ses genoux et se frotte les yeux. « Hum. Pas d'autopsie, ça n'aide pas. On a quoi d'autre ? »

« Pas grand chose. L'enquête n'est pas complète, il manque des pages. Et puis j'ai l'impression que ça a été un peu bâclé. Apparemment l'affaire Dean Parker a été classée sans suite en moins de deux semaines. »

L'aîné hausse les sourcils. « Ouais… effectivement ça peut avoir énervé la vieille Parker… »

« Suffisamment pour vendre son âme à un démon qui pourrait l'aider a punir le coupable. » Acquiesce Sam.

« On pourrait interroger les flics qui ont enquêté sur l'affaire à l'époque. »

« J'y ai pensé figure toi. En 1967, la seule personne sur le coup était le sheriff d'Austrich, Adam Narrow. Il est mort il y a huit ans. Cancer. »

Dean dévisage son petit frère au volant. « Tu déconnes ? Un sheriff bouseux sur l'affaire du meurtre d'un gosse ? Rien d'autre ? Pas de vrais flics ? Pas de fédéraux ? »

« Dans ce genre de cambrousse les gens lavent leur linge sale en famille, Dean. »

« Un gosse est mort, bordel ! Me parle pas de linge sale ! » Il frappe le dossier posé sur ses genoux. « Putain. »

« Dean ? Est-ce que ça va ? » Demande prudemment Sammy.

« Super. »

Evidemment personne n'est dupe sur l'ironie de cette réponse préprogrammée, lancée comme une hache contre le tronc d'un arbre, cinglante et acérée.

***

D'habitude les vieilles font du rentre dedans à Sammy. Il ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il attire le troisième âge et, dans le petit monde délicat des Winchester, c'est presque aussi utile que ridicule. Dean, aussi bien que John, se sont moqués de lui un nombre incalculable de fois, bien qu'ils aient toujours trouvé pratique d'envoyer Sammy en première ligne pour négocier avec les vieux.

Cela dit aujourd'hui, Eleanor Parker n'a d'yeux que pour Dean. Ou en tout cas, l'agent fédéral Jack Nash.

Autant Sam aurait voulu pouvoir se moquer, rendre à son frère la monnaie de sa pièce, autant le regard que la vieille femme pose sur son ainé n'a rien de séducteur. Elle observe chaque trait de son visage avec attention et dédain et Dean n'en mène pas large. Sam le sent mal à l'aise à ses côtés. Il voit sa gêne dans sa façon presque imperceptible de se dandiner d'un pied sur l'autre.

Avant qu'elle n'ouvre la porte, Sam pensait rencontrer une vieille toute voutée sur sa canne et emmitouflée dans un grand châle noir. Il avait imaginé un nez crochu et peut-être même une verrue posée dessus. Il ne s'était pas attendu a la Eleanor Parker qui a ouvert la porte.

La ferme en elle même ressemble à n'importe qu'elle autre vieille bicoque que l'on croise à tous les coins de route déserte du Kansas. Rien de particulier, rien d'alarmant, rien de _'tiens, une sorcière vit ici'_.

Plus perspicace que lui, son aîné a fait remarquer que le jardin est complètement a l'abandon, ce à quoi Sam a répondu par un haussement d'épaules. Le jardinage en plein milieu d'une affaire (ou en dehors d'ailleurs) le laisse totalement indifférent… jusqu'à ce que Dean bien-sur, ne lui rappelle qu'une sorcière dans un coin aussi paumé aurait certainement besoin d'un potager.

Parfois le sens du détail de Dean l'énerve. C'est son boulot à lui d'être un maniaque du contrôle. Il déteste qu'on usurpe sa place de monster-geek, il a travaillé longtemps pour l'assumer. Cependant aujourd'hui, il doit bien admettre qu'il est passé complètement a côté. Et Dean a raison.

Les plantes anciennes, nécessaires à la plupart des rituels de sorcellerie, ne s'achètent pas n'importe où. Il y a toujours des magasins new-age bizarres dans les grandes villes où l'on peut acheter tout et n'importe quoi, mais dans le trou du cul du monde, une sorcière doit se ravitailler seule. Le potager semble la meilleure option.

Comme Sam n'a pas remarqué le jardin à l'abandon, comme il a échoué dans son rôle d'analyste obsessionnel, il se doit de proposer une solution. Et Sam étant Sam, la seule explication logique qui lui est venue est _« Ebay ? »._ Ce sur quoi Dean a levé les yeux au ciel et fait remarqué qu'elle pourrait très bien avoir un potager ailleurs et qu'il connaissait même un mec qui avait des plantations dans sa cave. Le petit sourire rêveur qu'il avait eut à ce moment était tout ce dont Sam avait besoin pour comprendre que les 'plantations' en question n'étaient pas de la verveine.

Ca ne change rien cela dit. Toutes les options sont plausibles et, sorcière ou pas, Eleanor Parker a des explications à leur fournir.

La vieille donc, a 80 ans, mais l'air d'en avoir encore sous le pied. Elle est mince, sèche, émaciée. Elle se tient droite comme un i, défensive, dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle est grande. Pas aussi grande que Sam. Personne n'est aussi grand que Sam. Mais elle rivalise avec Dean. Son regard délavé en a vu d'autres, il est froid, fermé, mauvais. Elle est en jean. En jean et en chemise a carreaux. Comme un homme. '_Comme un putain de bucheron'_ pense Dean. C'est bien une femme pourtant, et elle devait être belle. Sa froideur et la vieillesse n'ont pas altéré un certain magnétisme, une aura, quelque chose qui fait battre le cœur un peu plus vite.

Elle ne leur a pas décoché un mot depuis qu'elle a ouvert la porte. Pas de bonjour, rien du tout. Elle les a juste regardé sortir leurs plaques et leur baratin avant de visser son regard sur Dean et de ne plus le lâcher.

L'agent Nash semble perdre tous ses moyens sous ce regard glacial et se contente de sourire bêtement. Alors c'est l'agent Simpson qui doit prendre les devants.

« Madame, le Bureau ré-ouvre actuellement d'anciennes affaires non classées et nous souhaiterions vous interroger dans le cadre de l'une d'elles. »

Eleanor finit par lâcher Dean pour poser un regard suspicieux sur Sammy. Les grands yeux clairs de la vieille transpercent littéralement le jeune Winchester. Il ne se démonte pas pour autant. Il connait son boulot. Il a déjà affronté beaucoup plus coriace qu'une mamie et il ne va certainement pas se laisser déstabiliser pour si peu. Ce n'est pas le cas de Dean, que Sam sent de plus en plus mal à l'aise à ses côtés. Ce n'est pas normal, mais il fait son possible pour l'ignorer tant que la mission n'est pas terminée.

« Quelle affaire ? » Crache Eleanor.

« Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que le jeune Warren Jackson a trouvé la mort récemment dans des circonstances assez étranges. » Explique Sam.

La vieille s'appuie contre le montant de sa porte et farfouille un instant dans la poche de sa chemise. Elle en sort un paquet de cigarettes, en porte une à sa bouche et l'allume aussitôt.

« Le gamin battu à mort ? En quoi ça me concerne ? » Demande-t-elle en laissant s'envoler la fumée en direction des garçons.

« Peut être que nous pourrions entrer pour en discuter ? » Tente Simpson.

« Peut être que vous êtes mieux dehors. » Répond elle aussi sec. « Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? »

Sam se racle la gorge. Un peu d'aide de la part de son aîné ne serait pas de refus. Malheureusement Dean semble avoir perdu ses moyens. Il se dandine bêtement, la bouche ouverte et fixe carrément la vieille avec tout ce que ça peut avoir d'impoli. Celle ci évite de croiser son regard maintenant. Si elle n'avait pas 80 ans, Sam aurait pensé qu'il y avait eu quelque chose entre elle et son aîné… D'ailleurs il va garder l'idée dans un coin de sa tête, on est jamais à l'abri d'une surprise avec Dean.

« D'accord, madame. En fait, l'affaire Warren Jackson ressemble beaucoup à d'autres cas qui ont eu lieu aux alentours d'Austrich il y a plusieurs années de ça. Nous essayons de recouper nos sources pour avoir les meilleures informations possibles, vous comprenez ? »

« Je vais répéter une dernière fois : qu'est ce que vous voulez ? »

Sam déglutit difficilement. Ok. Il s'était imaginé que cuisiner une vieille serait une promenade de santé, mais là il a plutôt l'impression de traverser un champ de mine. Tout nu. En tout cas sans couverture, parce que la seule personne qui pourrait l'aider maintenant est en train de planer à 10 000 pieds. Il avait bêtement cru qu'ils pourraient juste s'asseoir sur un canapé moelleux et discuter de l'affaire autour d'une tasse de thé et de petits gâteaux, au lieu de ça il se retrouve face la fille spirituelle de Rambo et d'Attila. Seul.

« Et bien, pour être tout à fait honnête avec vous madame, cette affaire en a soulevé d'autres, dont celle de la mort de votre fils, Dean, et nous pensons qu'il pourrait y avoir un lien entre - »

« C'était il y a plus de 40 ans. » Coupe-t-elle.

« Nous le savons, mais nous avons des raisons de penser que les affaires pourraient être liées. »

« On ne vous apprend plus à lire au FBI ? » Crache-t-elle soudainement.

« Euh… Pardon ? »

« Tout est dans le dossier. Si vous l'aviez lu vous ne seriez pas en train de poser ces questions. Maintenant dégagez de ma propriété. » Et elle claque la porte, non sans avoir adressé d'abord un dernier regard à Dean.

« Ok… ça a le mérite d'être clair… » Dit Sam à l'adresse de la porte qui a claqué devant son nez.

Dean ne s'attarde pas sur le perron et regagne leur voiture de location à la hâte, plantant son frère devant la maison de la 'sorcière'.

Les frères Winchester ne s'étaient pas attendus à voir Eleanor Parker enfourcher un balais et s'envoler dans le crépuscule, mais ils n'étaient pas non plus préparés à Tatie Danielle version boucherie. Sans plus d'information, leur tactique est restée basique, traiter cette femme comme ils ont traité tous les autres témoins jusqu'à présent. Mais de toute évidence, sa réputation de vieille folle n'est pas usurpée et s'ils veulent en tirer quoi que ce soit il faudra déployer un véritable plan de bataille.

Quand Sam rejoint son aîné dans la voiture, il le trouve à la place du mort, plongé dans le journal de leur père. Dean tourne rapidement les pages, à la recherche de quelque chose que, de toute évidence, il ne trouve pas.

« Tu cherches quoi ? »

Dean ne répond pas. S'il a entendu la question, il n'en laisse rien paraitre et continue de parcourir frénétiquement les pages usées du vieux journal. Sam déteste qu'on l'ignore. Surtout quand il a du se taper seul le sale boulot parce que 'Mister _Fuckin_ Mysterious' a décidé de rêvasser.

« Allo ? Dean ? T'es toujours avec moi ? »

« Hein ? » Dean lève le nez pour envoyer un regard stupide à son frère.

OK. Alors ce n'est pas volontaire, il plane vraiment. C'est que Sam se méfie maintenant, il a l'habitude de voir Dean l'ignorer royalement sous prétexte qu'il n'a pas envie de l'écouter ou bien qu'il a trouvé plus intéressant à glander. Ou juste pour le faire enrager. Mais dans le cas présent, l'air niais et surpris qu'il affiche est un bon indicateur que non, il ne fait pas ça par pure intention de faire chier, il doit avoir une vraie raison. Sam réfrène donc une furieuse envie de lever les yeux au ciel et se contente de désigner la maison de la tête.

« J'aurais apprécié d'avoir un peu d'aide sur ce coup, tu sais. »

« Excuse moi. C'est juste que… »

« Que quoi ? »

Il y a un moment de silence et Dean se passe une main sur le visage avant de regarder la ferme Parker en soupirant. Sam tourne la tête vers la bicoque juste a temps pour voir un rideau bouger derrière une fenêtre. La vieille harpie les observe.

« Démarre, Sam. »

Le plus jeune s'exécute. Pas parce que c'est un ordre, mais parce que la mission l'exige. Les agents fédéraux venus interroger Mme Parker ne doivent pas stationner devant chez elle sans raison, ce serait suspect. La vieille les déteste déjà, autant éviter qu'elle les maudisse en plus. Alors il démarre la Taurus et manœuvre pour la remettre dans le sens de la route.

« T'allais dire quoi ? » Demande-t-il.

« A propos de ? » Dean joue les idiots, comme s'il avait oublié qu'il a laissé une phrase en suspend quelque secondes auparavant. Comme s'il pensait vraiment que Sam allait lâcher le morceau.

Le plus jeune d'ailleurs, est parfaitement rôdé à ces non-sens et ces silences plus sonores qu'un concert d'AC/DC. Ca ne l'empêche pas de soupirer de lassitude et de taper nerveusement sur le volant.

« A propos du fait que tu m'ais planté comme une merde et que tu cherches un truc précis dans le journal. » Explique Sam avec la patience d'un ange.

Après tout il peut bien se dire ça, de ce qu'il en a vu, les anges ont une patience explosive, du genre à raser tout une ville.

« Hum, je sais pas… une intuition. »

« Dean » Commence Sam sur un ton menaçant. Il ne demande pas la lune pourtant, si ? Juste de l'honnêteté.

« Sam » Coupe l'aîné. Il secoue la tête et finit par cracher sa putain de pastille « Je crois que suis déjà venu ici. Je crois que c'est une ancienne chasse de papa. » Devant le regard étonné de Sam, Dean soupire. Quand son petit frère ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose, il lève une main pour le couper « Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, je te jure. J'étais gosse, je ne me rappelle de rien, juste des impressions. Je sais juste que je connais cette vieille et qu'il faut s'en méfier. Je le sais au fond de mes trippes, il y a quelque chose de très mauvais lié a elle, c'est pas une gentille. »

Après la rencontre glaciale avec Eleanor, Sam n'a pas vraiment besoin qu'on insiste beaucoup pour le convaincre que c'est elle la méchante de l'histoire. Pas étonnant d'ailleurs que ce soit ce que la ville entière pense. Mais il y a quelque chose dans la façon de le dire de son aîné qui met Sam mal à l'aise.

Sorcière, ou peut-être pire, si les souvenirs de Dean sont exacts, si John a bien pris cette affaire des années auparavant, pourquoi est elle toujours debout ? Sam voudrait poser la question à son frère, mais ce n'est pas le moment. La mâchoire serrée et les poings fermés n'invitent pas au dialogue. Alors Sam laisse couler.

Pour l'instant.

***

_**TBC**_

**_Chapitre 3 : Parabellum_**


	3. Parabellum

_Merci a tous pour les reviews. Je reprends mais bonnes vieilles habitudes de chapitres interminables..._

*******

**La vieille dame au cœur de pierre**

**3**

**Parabellum**

*******

Dean se tourne et se retourne dans son lit. Il ne peut pas dormir.

Quelque chose cloche. Quelque chose cloche carrément.

Il n'a qu'une envie, c'est de prendre un flingue et d'aller atomiser la vieille Parker, mais il ne sait pas pourquoi. Elle est mauvaise, dangereuse. Il y a un reflexe instinctif, primal, au creux de son ventre qui lui hurle de haïr et de détruire cette personne. Si on peut parler de personne. Pour autant qu'il sache, ça pourrait aussi bien être une sorcière, un shifter ou même un Lepreuchaun géant.

C'est une chasse, il le sait. Une chasse dont John s'est occupé il y a de longues années. Il devait avoir huit ans, pas plus. De vagues impressions de déjà vu, des flashs, c'est tout ce dont il a besoin, il fait suffisamment confiance à son instinct pour savoir qu'il ne se trompe pas.

Dean se lève. Il est quatre heures du matin et Sam ronfle paisiblement dans le lit d'a côté. Le grand frère se dirige vers son sac, en sort le journal aux pages jaunies et s'enferme dans la salle de bain.

***

Le lendemain matin Sam se réveille dans une chambre vide._ Parti cherché le café sans doute. _Il ignore tant bien que mal l'angoisse qui frappe dans son estomac quand il repense aux quatre mois où il s'est réveillé seul.

Il se dirige vers la salle de bain, ouvre la porte et pousse un cri aigu qu'il niera avoir jamais été capable de produire même si sa vie en dépendait.

Dean devait être assis sur le sol, appuyé contre la porte. Quand Sam l'a ouverte avec sa délicatesse habituelle, il est tombé à la renverse dans les grands pieds de son petit frère.

Réveil violent.

Sam doit penser qu'il a fait un malaise ou peut être même qu'il est mort contre la porte des chiottes par l'opération du Saint Esprit. Ce qui, soit dit en passant, ne l'étonnerait même pas. En tout cas le petit frère est a genoux maintenant, l'air encore plus inquiet que d'habitude, en train de cracher sa douce haleine du réveil sur un Dean qui se demande ce qu'il fait par terre.

« Dean ! Nom de dieu ! Ca va ?? »

L'intéressé grogne, s'agite pour essayer de coordonner ses muscles endormis et surpris par la soudaine chute.

« Ouais… ouais… Aide moi a me relever. »

Sam lui attrape une main et tire vers le haut. Si Dean n'avait pas fait l'effort de suivre volontairement le mouvement, son cadet lui aurait probablement démis le bras. Le gosse ne maîtrise pas sa force. Et c'est certainement pas son grand frère qui va lui faire la remarque, inutile de faire gonfler les chevilles de monsieur.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu foutais ? » Demande maintenant Sammy, qui, une fois qu'il a compris que personne n'était en danger de mort, imite à la perfection la voix de leur père.

« J'arrivais pas à dormir. Je me suis installé là pour lire. »

Sam écarquille les yeux, et cherche le playboy ou le _busty-asian-beauties_ qui devrait traîner là. Quand Dean lui dit "lire", il ne s'attend pas vraiment à trouver la Pleïade. Il connaît bien l'animal. Les articles à côté des Playmates constituent la seule nourriture spirituelle de son aîné.

Quand il ne trouve pas de magasine de fesses par terre, il secoue la tête.

« Lire quoi exactement ? Les lignes de ta main ? »

Le journal de John est resté dans la main droite de Dean, ouvert sur la dernière page lue avant de s'endormir. Quand il le montre à son cadet, Sam fronce les sourcils, grimace, pose deux cent questions rien qu'avec ses yeux.

Dean hausse les épaules. « C'est cette histoire avec la vieille, ça me gonfle. J'arrive pas à savoir ce que c'est. »

« T'as trouvé quelque chose ? Papa en parle là dedans ? »

Dean secoue la tête. Non. Il n'a rien trouvé du tout.

Il a cherché, scruté chaque page, chaque mot. Mais le journal n'est rien d'autre qu'un bestiaire, une liste de faits et de monstres. Laconique, précis, John Winchester en somme. Voici la bestiole et voici comment on s'en débarrasse.

Le père de Sam et Dean n'a jamais été du genre à consigner ses faits et gestes pour laisser sa trace dans l'histoire, il voulait juste que les garçons aient en main le meilleur arsenal. Qu'ils puissent tuer tout ce qui se présentera sur leur chemin. Et c'est le cas. Mais Dean n'a pas trouvé quelle bestiole sévissait ici.

Sam acquiesce lentement. « Hum… » il se frotte le menton « On peut appeler Bobby, il est peut-être au courant de quelque chose. »

***

Deux heures et deux petits déjeuners plus tard, Bobby n'est au courant de rien. Austrich Kansas pourrait aussi bien être _Trou-du-cul-du-monde-sur-plage_, il n'en a jamais entendu parlé. Il a chassé deux ou trois fois dans cet état avec le père Winchester, mais rien qui s'apparente au modus operandi qu'ils ont. Et puis de toute façon, aucune créature ne s'est jamais relevée d'une rencontre avec la paire d'ex-marines.

Sam soupire pour la millième fois. « Tu confonds peut être, on a passé notre enfance dans des coins merdiques comme ça. »

Dean n'a pas besoin d'articuler la colère dans ses yeux. Il sait de quoi il parle. Il fait confiance à son instinct plus qu'a n'importe quoi d'autre. Alors le plus jeune soupire a nouveau et y ajoute même sa touche personnelle : les yeux levés au ciel.

« Ecoute, je ne dis pas que t'as tort, mais tant qu'on a rien, on va traiter cette chasse comme n'importe quelle autre. Papa était peut être là pour carrément autre chose, un esprit ou un truc dans ce genre, quelque chose qui ne mérite même pas d'être dans le journal. Ca n'a surement aucun rapport avec notre affaire. »

« Il faut qu'on retourne la voir. » Tranche Dean.

Sam s'apprête a dire quelque chose, souligner son désaccord, répéter ce qu'il vient de dire, n'importe quoi, mais son grand frère le coupe d'un geste.

« Juste pour lui parler, ok ? Elle nous a donné aucune info et il faut qu'on en sache plus. Si on arrive a rentrer dans sa baraque j'aurais peut-être d'autres souvenirs. »

Le plus jeune soupire et se frotte le menton. Il déteste voir son frère comme ça, a cran. Il ne sait pas encore exactement où se trouve le détonateur, en revanche il sait que si Eleanor Parker le trouve avant lui, elle finira avec une aération donnant droit sur son cerveau.

Cependant Dean a raison. Jusqu'à présent ils n'ont qu'une autoroute d'indices menant droit sur la vieille. Il a lui même préconisé d'agir comme pour n'importe qu'elle autre chasse et dans n'importe quelle autre chasse, les agents Nash & Simpson retourneraient l'interroger. Alors il acquiesce, même si c'est les mains sur les hanches et la posture défensive, même s'il sait déjà que ça va mal finir.

***

_Austrich, Kansas - 1987_

_Papa est en colère. Ou triste. Les deux se ressemblent souvent. _

_Dean ne sait pas ce qu'ils font ici, mais il s'en moque. Il se fout de où est "ici" tant que c'est avec son père et son frère. Chez lui. _

_Depuis quatre ans, chez lui c'est nulle part. Ou peut-être que c'est partout. C'est un peu comme de voir le verre à moitié vide ou a moitié plein. Sur la route, dans l'un de ces motels sordides... Au final peu importe. La maison c'est juste là où papa a décidé de poser les valises. _

_Aujourd'hui, c'est dans la voiture. Elle est garée près d'une ferme ancienne, au milieu de nulle part. Ils sont ici depuis un bon moment. Deux heures peut-être._

_Sammy s'est endormi malgré la chaleur. Papa a dit une fois que Sammy pourrait s'endormir dans une machine à laver en marche. Ce qui est impossible. Même pour Sammy. Cependant c'est vrai qu'il peut s'endormir n'importe où, y compris sur la cuvette des WC. En tout cas en ce moment il dort malgré les 50° d'un été du Kansas écrasé sur la tôle noire. _

_La sueur dégouline le long de son dos et il meurt de soif mais Dean ne se plaint pas. Il ne dit rien. Silencieux comme une tombe, il tente de comprendre ce qu'ils sont en train de faire. Papa ne fait jamais les choses par hasard. Il y a des enseignements à tirer de toutes ses décisions, de tous ses ordres. En tout cas c'est ce que le pasteur Jim a dit à Sammy une fois. Un exercice de patience et de résistance physique certainement. Ce n'est pas comme si Dean allait demander de toute façon. _

_Papa est assit derrière le volant. Il a aussi chaud qu'eux. Des gouttes de sueur perlent contre ses tempes. Ses mains sont posées sur ses genoux avec les doigts crispés, comme s'il tentait de percer son jean. Il regarde la ferme au travers du pare brise, sans rien dire, depuis qu'ils sont arrivés ici._

_Quand Dean a finit par lui demander s'il allait bien, son père a juste hoché la tête avec un léger grognement. _

_C'était il y a vingt minutes. _

_Maintenant, Dean a vraiment très chaud et très soif, alors il tente quelque chose à nouveau. _

_« Papa ? » C'est une petite voix, curieuse mais pas inquisitive. Ca veut dire 'tu peux me répondre si tu veux, mais tu n'es pas obligé'. Dean pense que c'est un bon compromis._

_Pendant une ou deux minutes, papa ne répond rien, ne bouge pas et le petit garçon commence à se dire que le plan est peut-être simplement de mourir ici tout desséchés. Finalement, son père le regarde dans le rétroviseur et sourit, même si Dean sait que c'est a contre cœur. _

_« Tout va bien bonhomme. Reste dans la voiture. Surveille Sammy. Je ne serais pas long. »_

_Et, juste comme ça, après des heures de silence immobile en pleine fournaise, papa quitte la voiture et se dirige vers la ferme._

***

La fumée s'envole lentement, danse dans l'air opaque d'un été du Kansas avant de disparaître. La cigarette s'époumone, rouge vif au bord du filtre, mais Eleanor ne semble pas décidée à la jeter. Elle la porte encore à sa bouche, doigts jaunis contre lèvres abîmées.

Il se sont présentés une nouvelle fois à sa porte, bien coiffés, cravates ajustées, sourires en contreplaqué, arsenal qui leur permet de s'infiltrer à peu près partout d'habitude. D'habitude. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Pas avec la sorcière d'Austrich.

Elle reste dans l'embrasure de sa porte, solide et droite, bloque le passage, leur dit d'aller se faire foutre rien qu'avec la façon dont elle les regarde. Ou en tout cas, dont elle regarde Sam. Parce qu'elle regarde Dean avec une intensité qui met son cadet mal à l'aise.

Ce n'est pas juste comme dévisager quelqu'un. C'est plutôt comme essayer de voir à travers lui, de rentrer sous sa peau, dans sa chair. Quand elle regarde Dean, on dirait qu'elle cherche quelque chose, et ça n'a franchement rien d'agréable.

Elle n'a rien dit encore. Elle a juste ouvert la porte et planté ses yeux délavés et froids sur l'aîné des Winchester. Quand Sam toussote doucement pour attirer l'attention sur lui, la vieille tourne la tête mais Dean ne se détend pas. La tension et la colère émanent de lui comme la chaleur d'un radiateur. C'est là que Sam réalise a quel point c'était vraiment une très mauvaise idée de ramener Dean ici.

De manière générale, le jeune Winchester à un instinct assez fiable. Certainement moins aiguisé que ceux de son père ou de son frère, mais bien entrainé malgré tout. Mais s'il y a une chose sur laquelle Sam est infaillible, c'est sur son instinct de petit frère. Il connaît le paquet de nerf à sa droite sur le bout des doigts. Il sait lire chacun des mots qu'il ne dit pas dans ses attitudes et ses silences. Sam connaît son grand frère mieux que n'importe qui et les signaux qu'il envoie en ce moment ne présagent rien de bon. Dean est en mode chasse. Destruction. Meurtre.

« Mme Parker, nous avons quelques questions à vous poser dans le cadre de notre enquête. »

« Je ne sais rien sur la mort de ce gosse.» Crache-t-elle en réponse.

« Ce ne sont que des questions de routine madame, mais elles sont nécessaires. Cela peut se faire chez vous calmement ou bien on peut considérer ça comme une obstruction à la justice et vous emmener au poste avec les menottes et la sirène. A vous de voir. »

C'est rarement le rôle de Sam de jouer au méchant flic mais la vieille Parker ne lui inspire pas beaucoup de compassion. Et puis la rage de Dean a ses côtés irradie si fort qu'il n'a aucun mal a prendre ce ton sec et rude.

Contre toute attente, la vieille sourit. Ce n'est pas spécialement amical, c'est plutôt un '_va te faire foutre'_ en image. Pendant un moment elle ne dit rien et Sam croise les doigts pour que son coup de bluff fonctionne. Ils n'ont pas vraiment de voiture avec sirène et encore moins de poste de police où emmener la vieille. Et évidemment, elle serait en droit de demander un mandat, même si ça fait longtemps que Sam ne pense plus à tous les droits civiques qu'ils bafouent en menant leurs enquêtes. Il espère juste qu'Eleanor en fasse autant.

La vieille incline la tête vers Jack Nash. « Votre copain est muet ? »

Sam réalise que son aîné n'a pas dit le moindre mot, ni bonjour, ni merci, ni merde, depuis qu'ils sont ici. Et la dernière fois non plus. Il s'apprête a répondre à la place de son frère, recentrer la discussion sur l'objectif, à savoir pénétrer chez elle, mais Dean le devance.

« Non. » Répond il simplement. Sec, froid, les yeux dans les yeux, le visage fermé.

Eleanor fronce les sourcils. Quelque chose change dans son visage. Sam ne saurait pas dire quoi exactement mais quelque chose est différent. C'est fugace, ça ne dure qu'une seconde. Ensuite elle hoche lentement la tête, jette sa cigarette sur le sol et s'écarte de l'embrasure de la porte.

« Entrez. »

***

Le salon est à l'image de celle qui l'habite, austère, froid, ancien. Les gros meubles de ferme côtoient des objets plus modernes, anachronismes seventies qu'on ne retrouve plus que dans ces coins reculés. Bien que propre et rangé comme seul un maniaque peut le faire, l'intérieur semble être bloqué dans le temps, quelque part vers la fin des années 60, comme une vieille photographie.

Sam remarque tout de suite ce genre de détails. Dean Parker est mort en 67. La vie dans cette maison semble s'être arrêté à ce moment. Le chasseur en lui note la possibilité d'un deuil jamais vraiment passé. Il n'y a aucune photo nulle part, juste quelques tableaux, des paysages de montagnes jaunis.

« Installez vous » Dit la vieille en désignant un canapé.

Les garçons s'exécutent et attendent qu'elle soit elle même assise sur un fauteuil en face d'eux pour commencer leur enquête. Un bref regard vers Dean apprend à son cadet qu'il n'a pas plus de souvenirs maintenant qu'auparavant. Peu importe. Il vont bien réussir à démêler cette histoire d'une façon ou d'une autre.

« Mme Parker, nous avons effectivement repris le dossier du sheriff sur le décès tragique de votre fils, mais nous n'avons pas trouvé tous les éléments nécessaires. »

« Comme ? »

« Hum » Sam se racle la gorge un peu déstabilisé par le masque d'indifférence de la vieille quand on aborde le sujet de la mort de son fils. « et bien… l'enquête a rapidement été déclarée sans suite et… »

Sam s'arrête net. Il s'arrête net parce qu'Eleanor rit.

« Sans suite hein ? J'imagine que ça veut dire qu'ils n'avaient pas de preuves, n'est ce pas ? »

Elle sourit encore, et Sam ne comprend pas ce que ça veut dire, alors il ne sait pas comment continuer l'interrogatoire.

« Vous vous souvenez de quoi exactement ? » Demande Dean brutalement.

Elle ne lève pas les yeux vers lui, regarde attentivement son vieux tapis décrépit et tâtonne dans sa poche à la recherche de son paquet de blondes.

« De tout. » répond elle dans un soupir.

Elle porte une cigarette à sa bouche et l'allume.

« De tout ? » Demande Sam.

Elle le regarde et elle ressemble enfin à la vieille femme qu'elle est. Agée, nostalgique, pleine de souvenirs d'une vie bien remplie, comme chaque aïeul devrait être. Perdu le masque de froideur et d'indifférence, disparue la verve acide et l'amertume, juste une vieille qui se souvient.

« J'ai trouvé mon fils sur le sol de la cuisine ce matin là. Il était déjà mort. Il n'y avait rien a faire. » Elle sourit a nouveau et il y a des tonnes de regrets dans ses yeux. « Rien a faire » répète-t-elle doucement en laissant la fumée s'envoler.

« Oui… effectivement, cette partie est dans le dossier. » tente prudemment Sam « Mais nous aimerions savoir si d'autres détails vous sont revenus, des choses qui ne seraient pas dans votre déposition. En fait il me semble que le travail du sheriff a été un peu rapide et son interrogatoire des témoins, en l'occurrence, vous, n'est pas complet. »

« Tout est là pourtant. » Répond la vieille. Et elle le répond si rapidement, avec tellement d'assurance, que les frères Winchester n'y croient pas une seconde.

« Vraiment ? » essaie Sam, l'air surpris. « Vous ne vous rappelez de rien d'autre ? Vous étiez pourtant à la maison cette nuit là, non ? Vous n'avez rien entendu ? »

« Rien. »

« Alors vous dormiez tranquillement pendant que votre fils se faisait dépecer dans la cuisine, c'est ça ? » Crache Dean.

Le sang quitte aussitôt le visage d'Eleanor, elle devient blême, fébrile. La cigarette regagne sa bouche comme si elle tentait de se donner un peu de consistance. Sam ne sait pas vraiment quoi faire. Maintenant que la bombe est lâchée, il ne peut que ramasser les morceaux.

On ne doit jamais être aussi inquisiteur dans l'interrogatoire d'un témoin clef, surtout si ce témoin à de bonnes chances de s'avérer être aussi le coupable. Jamais. A moins d'avoir un plan. Dean est censé savoir ça et Sam espère de tout son cœur que son aîné a vraiment un _putain_ _de bon plan_ quand il décide de provoquer une sorcière potentielle sur un sujet très sensible.

« Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez. » Dit elle au bout d'un moment.

Dean se penche en avant, les coudes sur les genoux. « Eclairez moi. »

Eleanor le regarde, le dévisage, l'évalue. Elle voit quelque chose en lui que Sam n'arrive pas a saisir. Mais Dean s'est endurcit depuis la dernière fois. Il n'est plus à nu, plus désarçonné par ce regard, au contraire, il le soutient et le renvoi.

« Dean était… » Commence-t-elle.

Eleanor s'arrête sitôt que Dean lève les sourcils. Sam ne sait pas trop si c'est juste une invitation à continuer ou si son frère est simplement aussi surpris que lui par l'utilisation de ce prénom. C'est assez pénible de sentir un rapport quelconque avec une victime. C'est plus simple de juste les considérer comme des noms sur des dossiers.

Quand il vous ressemblent, quand ils sont proches de vous d'une manière ou d'une autre, tout se complique. Partager le même prénom établit déjà une connexion entre Dean Winchester et Dean Parker, une connexion dont ils se seraient bien passée car elle ne fait qu'affuter la rancœur de son aîné envers cette femme.

Eleanor s'interrompt, scrute le visage du grand frère puis se lève brutalement.

« Je suis fatiguée. Mes vieux os ont besoin de repos. Vous savez où est la porte. »

Les frères Winchester se lèvent à leur tour et Sam tente de dire quelque chose mais son frère le coupe.

« Où est votre mari madame Parker ? »

Le plus jeune dévisage son grand frère, complètement interloqué. Dean sait quelque chose. Il sait quelque chose que Sam ignore. La façon dont il avance ses pions sur l'échiquier est tout ce dont le cadet à besoin pour savoir que son aîné a une idée derrière la tête. Il connaît aussi bien que lui toutes les techniques d'interrogatoire. Retenir l'attention d'un témoin fuyant avec une question déstabilisante, classique. Mais pourquoi le mari ? Il n'y a aucune mention de lui nulle part, on ne sait même pas s'il existe.

Eleanor réagit exactement comme dans le manuel de l'interrogatoire par John Winchester. Elle s'arrête en pleine retraite vers une autre pièce, figée sur place. Elle regarde Dean et son visage reflète du doute, de l'appréhension, de la peur même. La cigarette pend mollement au bout de son bras et finit par tomber sur le sol sans qu'Eleanor n'ait la moindre réaction. La bouche ouverte, elle dévisage Dean, et Sam peut presque la voir trembler.

L'aîné quand a lui, a un petit sourire. Le genre de sourire en coin qu'il fait pour se moquer de son cadet. Il insulte la vieille femme en silence, juste en levant vaguement la tête vers elle avec ce sourire là. Sam sait parfaitement lire son frère. Autant Dean est assez avare de mots quand il est en colère, autant il maitrise parfaitement toutes les subtilités du manque de respect dans une simple attitude. Ce qu'il renvoi à Eleanor, c'est un '_Je t'emmerde, connasse_' manifeste et absolu.

« Agent Simpson, je crois qu'il est temps de partir. » Déclare soudain le grand frère en prenant la direction de la porte.

Sam reste interdit, planté au milieu de la pièce, a regarder Dean quitter la ferme sans se retourner. Littéralement statufiée, Eleanor fixe intensément le rectangle de jour que dessine la porte laissée ouverte.

« Euh… vous devriez éteindre ça. » Bafouille Sam en désignant le mégot qui se consume sur le sol. Quand Eleanor l'écrase distraitement du pied en le regardant, Sam se racle la gorge. « Merci de votre temps. Euh… nous repasserons si nous avons d'autres questions. »

Le jeune Winchester se dirige vers la porte.

« Agent Simpson ? »

Il voudrait partir en courant, rejoindre son frère et tenter de comprendre son plan débile. Pourtant il se retourne vers la femme, l'air innocent et ouvert, comme s'il n'était pas en train de se poser un millier de questions à la seconde.

« Il me déteste, n'est ce pas ? » Demande-t-elle.

« Pardon ? »

« Votre coéquipier. Il me déteste. »

Que préconise le manuel dans ces cas là ? Qu'est ce qu'il est censé dire ? Dans l'éventualité où Eleanor soit bel et bien ce que tout le monde pense qu'elle est, ils risquent de se retrouver avec une malédiction sur les bras a cracher des asticots ou des lames de rasoir…

« Et bien… nous ne faisons que notre travail vous savez. Il a eu ne mauvaise journée c'est tout. »

Eleanor sourit. « Peut-être que je me souviens d'autre chose. » Dit elle. « Revenez demain. »

Sam ne sait pas exactement sur quels boutons son frère a appuyé mais ça semble avoir fonctionné. La mémoire est tout a coup revenue à la vieille, comme par hasard. Elle est prête a parler. Dean a bien joué ses cartes même si Sam n'a absolument aucune idée de son jeu. Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il n'a pas du tout apprécié la partie. Il n'est pas prêt à subir encore cette tension là. Si quelqu'un doit revenir demain, ce sera lui, et lui seul.

« Bien madame, je repasserais. »

« Dites lui qu'il vienne aussi. Dites lui que j'ai des choses à vous apprendre. Dites lui ça. »

Sam fronce les sourcils. Elle ne veut pas _leur_ parler. Elle veut que Dean revienne.

Elle veut son frère et Sam ne sait pas pourquoi. Ce qu'il sait en revanche, c'est que tant que ce ne sera pas clair, il est hors de question qu'elle obtienne ce qu'elle demande. En attendant, l'agent Simpson hoche la tête et sort de la ferme. Il sent le regard de la vieille planté dans son dos.

« Dites lui ça. Dites lui qu'il revienne. » répète-t-elle alors qu'il franchit la porte. « Dites lui. »

***

_**TBC**_

**_Chapitre 4 : Petits mensonges en famille_**


	4. Petits mensonges en famille

_Merci a tous pour les commentaires, notamment a ceux auxquels je ne peux pas répondre._

*******

**La vieille dame au cœur de pierre**

**4**

**Petits mensonges en famille**

*******

_Austrich, Kansas – 1987_

_« Deano »_

_Le petit garçon répond aussitôt, comme il en a l'habitude quand papa l'appelle. La voix le fait sursauter pourtant, parce que papa est silencieux depuis des heures. Il est juste assis là, près de la fenêtre. _

_Dean a pensé qu'ils allaient cuire tout à l'heure dans la voiture près de la ferme. Papa a parlé à cette vieille femme qui a ouvert la porte pendant un bon moment. Sammy dormait mais son grand frère n'a rien manqué. Debout sur le siège avant, il a observé papa et la vieille. Ce n'était pas comme si il avait autre chose à faire de toute façon._

_La vieille… enfin… la dame, Dean sait qu'on n'est pas censé appeler les vieux des 'vieux', bref, la_ dame _et papa ont parlé un moment sur le pas de la porte. Il n'a aucune idée de ce qu'ils se sont dit, mais depuis qu'ils sont revenus, papa ne parle plus._

_Il y a une heure, c'était l'heure du souper. Heureusement que Sam a tendance à hurler quand il veut quelque chose, comme manger par exemple, sinon Papa aurait sans doute oublié de préparer le repas. En l'occurrence, une boite de raviolis qu'il n'a même pas touché._

_Et depuis, il est assis près de la fenêtre à regarder dans le vague. Dean essaie de se faire aussi petit qu'une souris, mais c'est assez difficile quand on est poursuivit par une tornade hurlante. _

_Il a réussit à faire prendre son bain a Sam ainsi que se laver les dents dans un silence relatif et avec une quantité acceptable de dentifrice sur les murs. Et bien sur il a fallut faire tout ça en double pour Mudgee, le chimpanzé imaginaire de son petit frère. Depuis la première coupure pub de Karaté Kid, Sam, Monsieur Lapin et Mudgee, le macaque invisible, dorment à côté de lui et Dean est lui même en train de piquer doucement du nez._

_C'est pour ça qu'il sursaute quand papa parle enfin, quand il l'appelle._

_« Viens ici. »_

_Alors Dean se débarrasse doucement du bras de son frère autour de son ventre, se lève et se dirige vers son père._

_Il déteste ce qu'il voit. La détresse, la douleur dans ses yeux. Il les connaît déjà trop bien. Quand il est assez proche, John pose une main sur son épaule et l'attire vers lui. Ils sont tête a tête maintenant._

_« Ecoute moi bien, j'ai quelque chose à faire d'important ce soir. Je veux que tu restes ici et que tu veille sur ton frère, ok ? »_

_Dean hoche la tête. Il déteste l'intensité du regard de son père et la fermeté de sa main sur son épaule._

_« Tu sais où sont les armes, tu restes ici et… »_

_Papa s'arrête, regarde par terre. Dean ne sait pas quoi dire, alors il ne dit rien. Finalement les doigts crispés que papa enserrent dans son épaule se détendent et se transforment en une main qui court doucement dans ses cheveux et s'arrête à l'arrière de son crâne. Papa sourit mais on dirait qu'il va pleurer._

_« Tu restes ici avec Sammy et si je ne suis pas revenu quand le jour se lève… Tu appelles oncle Bobby. Tu ne sors pas. Tu ne sors pas, c'est compris ? »_

_Dean hoche la tête. Il est terrifié. Il sait ce que fait papa quand il part comme ça. Il sait ce que ça veut dire si papa ne revient pas. _

_« C'est important Deano, d'accord ? »_

_« Oui m'sieur. »_

_John sourit à nouveau avant de se lever. Il coupe brusquement la connexion avec son fils et Dean se sent tout a coup glacé et vide. Papa attrape un sac et son manteau et sort de la pièce. Il quitte la chambre de motel sans se retourner, sans hésiter, sans rien ajouter de plus. Il laisse Dean seul, en charge de son frère avec pour mission d'appeler Bobby si jamais il ne rentrait pas avant demain. Et Dean sait que cette fois est différente des autres. _

_Il le sait, parce qu'il a l'impression au creux de son ventre que papa a prévu de ne pas revenir._

_***_

« Un coup de bol ? Tu te fous de moi ? » s'énerve Sam.

« Fallait tenter quelque chose, elle allait se barrer. De quoi tu te plains, ça a marché, non ? » rétorque Dean, indifférent.

Sam lève les yeux au ciel. « Ouais, ça a marché, mais ne me fait pas croire que t'as sortit le coup du mari par hasard. »

« Une intuition c'est tout. Elle vit seule et tout le monde l'appelle madame. Elle avait un fils, donc forcément un homme quelque part dans sa vie, j'ai tenté le coup. Et bingo. » Explique l'aîné en attrapant un nouveau flingue dans la collection d'armes qu'il a étalé sur son lit pour le grand nettoyage de printemps.

Sam n'y croit pas une seconde. Il y a quelque chose d'autre, il le sent.

« Ce n'est pas nous quelle veut voir, c'est toi. »

Le plus jeune pensait que son aîné serait surpris. Mais non. Dean s'attendait à cette réponse. Il sourit, hoche la tête, comme si tout ça avait un sens pour lui. Sam soupire. Evidemment que ça a un sens pour lui puisqu'il sait exactement de quoi il s'agit mais qu'il a décidé de la jouer _putain de maître yoda _!

« Tu m'étonnes qu'elle veuille me revoir. » Et devant le regard incrédule de son cadet Dean hausse les épaules « T'as vu ta dégaine en costume ?»

Sam lève les yeux au ciel. « C'est pas une bonne idée de toute façon. J'aime pas ce qu'il se passe. Je veux pas revivre le même genre de situation que tout à l'heure et c'est hors de question que t'y ailles en solo. Conclusion, j'irais seul et c'est pas négociable. »

Dean lève un sourcil dubitatif. « Tu me donnes des ordres maintenant ? »

« Plutôt des directives. Vu que t'as l'air de planer complètement, faut bien que quelqu'un essaie de rester stratégique dans cette merde. »

Dean arme le chien d'une arme et regarde attentivement le mécanisme de la détente quand il répond un distrait « Laisse tomber. »

Sam attend la suite mais elle ne vient pas.

« Laisse tomber ? Laisse tomber quoi ? »

« Laisse tomber la vieille, elle sait rien. »

« Pardon ? »

Dean soupire. Il pose l'arme sur le lit et daigne enfin accorder un peu d'attention à son cadet qui trépigne en face de lui. « Je me rappelle de certaines choses. Je sais que papa est allé l'interroger. Si elle est encore debout, c'est qu'elle n'avait rien a voir avec l'histoire. On laisse tomber la vieille. »

Sam ouvre la mâchoire, la referme. Il fait ça plusieurs fois, à la recherche des mots qui pourraient illustrer ce qu'il pense en ce moment. Il est debout, les mains sur les hanches, des yeux écarquillés plantés sur son frère.

« C'est une blague ? » finit il par articuler « Tu te fous de moi ? Hier t'étais prêt à l'atomiser! Tu disais qu'il y avait quelque chose de mauvais lié a elle ! T'étais sûr de toi ! »

Dean hausse les épaules. « Je me suis trompé. Je ne me souvenais pas de tout. J'ai mélangé mes impressions sur la chasse de papa avec cette vieille. »

Sam n'y croit pas. Il repose ses mains sur ses hanches, trépigne, laisse ses bras pendre le long de son corps, les resserre à nouveau contre lui, incapable de trouver la position convenable pour encaisser autant de baratin.

« Hier, elle te faisait peur. » Finit il par dire.

L'aîné lève les yeux au ciel, comme s'il était outré qu'on envisage la peur comme une possibilité. « J'avais huit ans, t'as bien vu comment elle est, n'importe quel gosse aurait été traumatisé. C'est pas elle, j'en suis certain. Fais moi confiance. »

« Je demande que ça Dean, mais je veux que tu joues franc jeu avec moi. » S'écrie Sam en pointant son aîné du doigt.

Le grand frère secoue la tête sans conviction. « Qu'est ce que tu racontes encore ? T'en sais autant que moi. »

Sam voudrait lui répondre d'aller se faire foutre, mais il sait que ça n'arrangera rien et il est assez raisonnable pour éviter ce genre de conflit en pleine chasse. Il tente alors une autre tactique.

« Bon. Alors si la vieille est blanche comme neige, tu verras aucun inconvénient a ce que j'aille lui parler demain. »

« Pourquoi tu ferais ça ? C'est une perte de temps. »

« Parce qu'on est deux sur cette affaire et qu'aux dernières nouvelles, j'ai le droit de prendre des initiatives. »

Dean se lève et fouille quelques secondes dans la pile de dossiers qu'ils ont amoncelés sur la table de la cuisine. « Prend des initiatives utiles alors. » dit il en balançant un document vers son cadet. « Famille Hetfield, le gosse a été retrouvé en pièces détachées dans sa chambre en 82. Lis l'autopsie, faut qu'on les interroge. »

Sam attrape le dossier jeté dans sa direction avec facilité avant de soupirer lourdement. Il ne gagnera peut être pas cette manche mais il a d'autres jokers dans son jeu.

***

Dean éclate de rire. Littéralement. Comme un ballon trop gonflé. Ca rempli la chambre grisâtre d'une d'aura étrange et Sam réalise qu'il n'a pas entendu son frère rire depuis très longtemps. Evidemment, c'est pour se moquer de lui, mais quelque part, ça lui envoie de drôles de décharges dans le ventre.

« Nom de dieu Sammy ! » S'étouffe Dean en s'essuyant les yeux « Hey, tu sais quoi ? Les années 70 ont téléphoné, elles veulent récupérer leur chemise ! » Et il rit à nouveau.

Sam grimace et ajuste le col pelle à tarte du dernier vestige de linge propre qu'il a retrouvé au fond de son sac. « Ha ha, je suis mort de rire. »

« Sans déconner, t'es au courant que les Jackson 5 se sont séparés ? C'est quoi cette chemise, on dirait que t'as décollé un bout de tapisserie pour t'enrouler dedans… »

Dans une autre vie, Dean aurait peut-être fait un excellent chroniqueur de mode, en attendant, Sam ne va pas se laisser emmerder par un mec qui porte le même sweat-shirt depuis la dernière profanation de cercueil.

« Le crétin en charge de la lessive, a savoir toi » Sam pointe un doigt accusateur sur son frère « a préféré faire je veux pas savoir quoi avec Mindy ou Mandy de l'épicerie d'à côté plutôt que d'aller au lavomatic. Bilan : j'ai plus rien de propre. »

« Tu vas pas choper une mycose si tu mets le même t-shirt deux jours d'affilé, Samantha. »

Sam sourit jaune « Je parle pas spécialement de t-shirt. »

Le regard que le plus jeune pose sur son aîné en dit long sur ce qu'il pense de trois semaines le linge sale en retard. Dean a un sourire en coin mais l'intelligence de ne pas faire de remarque.

« Tu ne vas pas aller interroger les Hetfield avec une chemise fluo, Sammy. » finit il par dire.

« T'as deviné ça tout seul ? »

Dean secoue la tête. « Qu'est ce que tu ferais pas pour glander… Ok, ok, parce que je suis un grand frère merveilleux, je vais voir les Hetfield et tu fais la lessive.»

Sam incline la tête sur un côté, plus sérieux qu'un banquier. Le sens du compromis de son frère aîné a toujours été un peu aléatoire. Un interrogatoire tranquille contre trois semaines de linge sale ? Voici le sens de la justice de Dean Winchester. Le tout en se faisant passer pour la victime, bien sur.

« De toute façon, je préfère que les gens ne nous voient pas ensemble quand tu portes ça. » Ajoute l'aîné.

« T'as remarqué qu'elle était un peu courte aux manches ? »

« Ah désolé j'étais trop focalisé sur les grosses fleurs oranges et les rayures vertes. »

« C'est a toi, connard. » déclare Sam comme un coup de marteau.

Dean écarquille les yeux « Tu déconnes ? Je fais pas les poubelles de Starsky et Hutch ! »

« Ton trip hippie à San Francisco en 99. »

Le grand frère fronce les sourcils pendant un moment, en pleine réflexion. Quand le souvenir finit par refaire surface, il éclate de rire tellement fort qu'il doit se retenir pour ne pas tomber par terre. Sam a de plus en plus de mal a retenir son propre sourire et cède lamentablement.

« J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai acheté ce truc ! » Réussit a articuler Dean entre deux éclats « J'arrive encore moins à croire que tu l'ai gardée ! »

« C'est pas moi, c'est Bobby. Il a un potager derrière chez lui avec toutes ses plantes bizarres pour des rituels. Au milieu, il a planté cet espèce d'épouvantail horrible et il lui avait foutu cette chemise. Un jour où j'étais chez lui, quand t'étais… enfin, tu vois…et bien, je l'ai récupérée. D'ailleurs, si tu cherches la casquette que papa avait quand il bossait au Funny-Park… »

« Celle avec la soucoupe volante en mousse ? » Demande Dean, les yeux remplis de larmes de rire.

Quand Sam acquiesce et ils explosent tous les deux.

Ca faisait une éternité qu'ils n'avaient pas rit comme ça. Juste eux contre le reste du monde, les frères Winchester ensemble, a rire de souvenirs qu'ils sont seuls à partager. Comme cette casquette avec une soucoupe volante en mousse, vestige d'une ancienne chasse dans un parc d'attraction où John s'était fait embaucher. Vestige d'un passé chaotique, même si personne n'a envie de se souvenir que la casquette est maculée de sang. L'important, c'est juste qu'elle soit toujours là.

Un peu comme eux. Ils sont abîmés, mais ils sont toujours là.

Alors ils rient.

***

Bien sur, il restait une autre chemise. Une bleue, toute simple. Il ne l'a portée qu'une fois dans la voiture la semaine dernière, alors elle est juste un peu froissée mais au moins on ne va pas lui jeter des pierres s'il sort dans la rue avec ça.

Sam se débarrasse du dernier témoin de la crise hippy de son frangin, et la range dans le sac d'où elle n'aurait jamais dû sortir.

C'était risqué, mais ça a marché. La diversion par le ridicule est plutôt efficace avec Dean. Il faut souvent retourner les armes de son adversaire contre lui si on veut le vaincre. Merci John pour cette leçon.

Ce matin, Sam est fier de lui. Il est parvenu a ses fins. La lessive ne sera certainement pas faite aujourd'hui, mais Dean n'aura pas le temps de s'en rendre compte. Il sera trop occupé à hurler après son petit frère ou a vendre son âme pour le ramener à la vie.

Il espère juste que la vieille Parker soit aussi inoffensive que Dean l'a laissé entendre. Il n'a pas envie qu'on retrouve son cadavre avec un caleçon porté pendant trois semaines.

***

_**TBC **_

**_Chapitre 5 : Pierre qui parle_**


	5. Pierre qui parle

_Merci a tous pour vos messages! Je suis contente de voir que Eleanor Parker vous intrigue, j'ai beaucoup aimé construire ce personnage. Comme Sam, vous allez en apprendre un peu plus sur elle dans ce chapitre. J'espère que je ne perdrais personne dans la foulée... Merci encore et bonne lecture._

*******

**La vieille dame au cœur de pierre**

**5**

****

**Pierre qui parle**

*******

« Vous êtes seul ? »

C'est la première chose que dit Eleanor en ouvrant la porte. Pas bonjour, ni dégage, juste _« vous êtes seul ? » _comme une triste constatation.

« Oui madame, mon coéquipier est occupé sur un interrogatoire pour l'affaire. »

Elle acquiesce. Elle est déçue.

Sam remarque des différences par rapport aux autres fois. Elle n'a pas de cigarette dans les mains et puis elle a l'air nerveuse. Son corps n'est plus vraiment le bloc de glace infranchissable qui protégeait la porte. Ce matin, elle n'est qu'une vieille femme usée par les ans.

« Hier vous m'avez dit que vous auriez des choses à me révéler, je suis venu pour vous écouter. »

La vieille le regarde droit dans les yeux et elle est l'une des rares personnes qui n'ait pas vraiment besoin de lever la tête pour ça.

« Je ne parlerais qu'a votre coéquipier. » Répond elle froidement.

Le monolithe au cœur de glace est de retour. Sam voit le visage de la vieille se fermer et ses traits se durcir a mesure qu'elle rentre dans sa carapace. Il ne va certainement pas lui amener son frère sur un plateau mais il ne va pas non plus laisser la seule petite ouverture qu'il ait pu obtenir se refermer. Alors il s'engouffre dedans tête baissée avant qu'Eleanor n'ait complètement verrouillé cette porte.

« Vous aviez raison. » dit il.

« A propos de quoi ? »

« Il vous déteste. »

Eleanor appuie une épaule contre le montant de sa porte, croise ses bras sur sa poitrine et sourit. « Je sais. »

« Il vous hait, et je veux savoir pourquoi. »

« Demandez lui. »

Sam ouvre la bouche, s'apprête à dire quelque chose, même s'il ne sait pas encore quoi, mais la vieille femme l'interrompt.

« Votre coéquipier sait qui a tué mon Dean.» Ajoute elle.

Ca laisse Sam sans voix. Dean sait ? Depuis quand ? Est-ce qu'elle ment ? Est-ce que son frère le mène en bateau depuis le début sur cette affaire ? Peut-être est elle vraiment une sorcière ?

C'est quoi ce bordel ! Sam sent la crosse froide de son arme contre son dos et il doit lutter contre l'envie de presser le canon contre la tempe d'Eleanor.

Elle attrape la poignée de la porte et s'apprête à la fermer. Sam plante fermement un pied sur le chemin pour la bloquer et s'impose de toute sa hauteur pour tenter d'impressionner son adversaire. Il ne fait ce genre de chose qu'en dernier recours. Actuellement, il en est à la colère. Pure et simple.

« Qu'est ce que vous avez fait ? Qu'est ce que vous _**lui**_ avait fait ?! » s'écrit il.

Pendant une seconde Eleanor est surprise, peut-être aussi un peu effrayée par ce corps immense et puissant qui se penche sur elle en hurlant, mais ensuite il se passe autre chose. Elle le dévisage longuement alors qu'il tente de calmer sa respiration et il y a quelque chose dans ses yeux. Quelque chose qui le transperce et le trouble.

Lentement elle lève un bras et approche une main vers son visage, comme un aveugle qui voudrait toucher les trait pour voir avec ses doigts. Sam recule instinctivement, le chasseur en lui l'invite à poser une main contre son arme.

« Le même regard et la même rage. » murmure-t-elle en secouant lentement la tête.

Le jeune Winchester fronce les sourcils, essaie de comprendre. Il est tellement surpris par le comportement et les mots de la vieille qu'il n'entend pas tout de suite le moteur. Pas avant que les pneus de la Taurus ne rugissent dans l'allée de la ferme quand Dean braque comme un sauvage pour freiner.

La voiture s'arrête à deux pas du perron dans un nuage de poussière. Dean en bondit littéralement et Sam n'a pas besoin de le voir pour comprendre qu'il est dans de sales draps. Il a menti. Encore. Il est venu voir l'ennemi, seul, alors qu'il avait dit qu'il ne le ferait pas. Encore.

Dean va le massacrer.

Le plan de son aîné comporte effectivement une part de massacre, mais elle n'est pas dirigée contre Sam. Dean s'avance vers Eleanor l'arme au poing, braquée tout droit en direction de sa tête.

En quelques pas, il est aux côtés de Sam, la mâchoire serrée et le bras armé tendu vers la vieille. Elle n'a pas bougé, pas réagit. Elle le regarde simplement, comme si elle n'avait pas remarqué les 750 grammes d'acier qui menacent près de sa tête.

« Je t'avais dis de pas venir Sam. » crache Dean comme un long grognement sans jamais lâcher la vieille des yeux.

Sam remarque d'ailleurs l'utilisation de son vrai prénom. Même pas Sammy, _Sam_. Sam, comme quand la situation est grave. Comme quand Dean est en colère. Comme maintenant par exemple.

Eleanor sourit. « Alors c'est Sam ? » dit elle.

Dean arme le marteau de son Beretta. « Ta gueule. »

Elle regarde par terre. « J'ai toujours espéré que tu reviendrais un jour. » souffle-t-elle.

Sam passe rapidement du visage contrit de la vieille à celui bouillant de rage de son aîné. Il ne comprend rien à ce qu'il se passe et il ne sait pas exactement à quel moment il doit intervenir. Il ne sait même pas si il doit intervenir tout court.

« Je ne suis pas venu pour toi. » Dean jette un œil a son frère « _**On**_ n'est pas venus pour toi ».

« J'ai compris ça. » Dit elle.

S'en suit une longue minute de silence ou chacun dévisage l'autre avec des millions de secrets dans le regard. Sauf Sam bien sur, qui commence légèrement à s'alarmer quand il croit discerner le début d'une larme dans les yeux de son frère.

« Dean… » dit doucement la vieille.

Et Sam ouvre de grands yeux en la regardant parce qu'elle parle de son Dean a lui et pas du sien a elle. Elle connaît son vrai prénom ?

« Dean » répète-t-elle « s'il te plait. Laisse moi une chance. »

Le frère aîné tremble de rage et peut-être d'autre chose. L'arme finit par redescendre avec le bras qui la tenait si fermement. Dean se passe une main sur le visage et tourne le dos à la porte.

« Merde…» murmure-t-il.

Si Sam ne le connaissait pas si bien, il aurait pu jurer entendre des sanglots dans sa voix. Eleanor soupire de soulagement et regarde tour à tour chacun des garçons.

« Je crois qu'on a beaucoup de choses a se dire. Entrez. »

Sam attend l'aval de son grand frère avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Il ne dit rien, il regarde juste sa forme bourrue qui lui tourne le dos. Tout comme Eleanor. Elle semble avoir parfaitement compris qu'elle n'obtiendra rien de Sam sans l'accord préalable de Dean.

« S'il te plait… » Supplie-t-elle.

« Dans la voiture Sam. » Tranche finalement l'aîné en se retournant vers eux.

Ses yeux sont rouges de larmes retenues. Tous les mots se perdent entre le cerveau de Sam et sa gorge. Il ne peut plus rien dire, alors, après un dernier regard à la vieille, il obtempère et descend les quelques marches du perron vers la voiture.

« Dean, je t'en prie… » Implore la sorcière d'Austrich.

« Pas maintenant. » Crache le grand frère en se glissant place conducteur.

La voiture démarre alors que la vieille tente de les rejoindre. Elle s'arrête juste en haut des marches. Pour la première fois Sam voit vraiment ses 80 ans peser sur elle. Eleanor voudrait descendre, leur courir après, les retenir, mais elle ne peut rien faire d'autre que de se planter sur son perron et trembler de détresse.

Sam la regarde jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit qu'un point noir dans le rétroviseur.

***

_Austrich, Kansas – 1987_

_Papa n'est pas revenu. _

_Le soleil va se lever dans quelques minutes et papa n'est pas revenu. Dean n'a pas dormi de la nuit. Il est resté assis près de la fenêtre à regarder dehors pendant des heures, a attendre le bruit sourd du moteur de l'impala et le pas lourd de son père sur le plancher._

_Mais il n'est pas revenu. _

_Il le savait. Il l'avait senti. Les doigts de papa sur son épaule étaient trop serrés, ses yeux trop tristes. Papa savait qu'il n'allait pas rentrer. _

_Dean l'attendra quand même. _

_Il pourrait passer sa vie à cette fenêtre jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit qu'un squelette desséché. Il pourrait attendre jusqu'à la fin des temps parce qu'il ne sait pas comment on fait pour vivre sans papa. _

_Et il n'a pas envie d'apprendre. _

_Il est fatigué. Trop fatigué. Ca a été très dur d'apprendre à vivre sans maman, il ne peut pas recommencer._

_Bien sur il y a Sammy. Une touffe de cheveux ébouriffée au sommet d'un tas de couvertures est le seul indicateur qu'il existe bien quelqu'un de vivant dans l'improbable imbroglio de trucs et de machins sur le lit. Il y a Monsieur Lapin évidemment, deux ou trois t-shirts, des papiers, un paquet de gâteaux, un étui de couteau, le chargeur d'un Glock 45., quelques M&Ms et des crayons de couleurs. Sans compter Mudgee, le chimpanzé invisible que Sam a décidé d'adopter. _

_Comment un être humain normal peut réussir à dormir dans un tel champ de bataille est une énigme scientifique. Surtout enroulé comme un nem dans des couvertures quand un vieux ventilateur rouillé est le seul rempart contre un été du Kansas. Mais Sam peut dormir n'importe où, n'importe comment, du moment que son horloge interne déclare que c'est l'heure._

_L'horloge interne de Dean a besoin de l'aval de son instinct pour faire quoi que ce soit. Tant que ses trippes signalent une situation inhabituelle, il ne dort pas, ne mange pas, ne bouge pas. Il attend simplement les directives. Si papa ne revient pas, alors il n'y aura plus de directives et Dean restera là, immobile, a attendre._

_Au bout d'un moment, elle arrive. _

_Le petit garçon reconnaitrait ce son entre mille. Ce ronronnement sourd, c'est comme quand les marins entendent les mouettes. Ils savent que la terre est proche. Il savent qu'ils sont à la maison. _

_La maison de Dean arrive, tôle noire contre nuit noire, le moteur essoufflé par une longue course. Le garçon ne sourit pas. Il est a peine soulagé. Son instinct est toujours sur ses gardes, toujours aux aguets. Il attend les directives sans lâcher l'impala des yeux. _

_La voiture se gare, les phares s'éteignent, les portes restent closes._

_Dean attend. Une minute, puis deux. Rien ne se passe. D'autres minutes s'égrainent lentement, et l'impala reste silencieuse, à sa place sur le parking. Dean ne voit pas à l'intérieur mais il entend encore les mots de papa « Tu ne sors pas. ». _

_Le soleil va bientôt se lever et papa n'est pas encore rentré. Il est toujours dans la voiture, si proche…_

_« Tu ne sors pas, Deano » résonne la voix caverneuse dans la tête du petit garçon. _

_Certains disent que Dean est obéissant, qu'il est un bon soldat, mais c'est faux. Il n'obéit qu'a une seule chose, son instinct. La plupart du temps il lui dit simplement qu'il faut écouter papa, d'autre fois, il lui dit de faire autre chose. Comme maintenant. _

_Dean jette un dernier regard a son petit frère et se dirige vers la porte._

_***_

Les doigts de Dean sont si solidement ancrés dans le volant qu'ils en deviennent blancs aux articulations. Bien évidemment, des millions de questions brûlent les lèvres du plus jeune. Il est comme une cocotte minute prête à exploser mais il est incapable de former des mots. Il ne sait pas quoi dire, il ne sait même pas par quoi commencer. En plus il n'a pas très envie de se faire éjecter de la voiture à coup de pied au cul et de rentrer a pied.

Ils roulent dans un silence de plomb pendant de longues minutes. Des tas de questions s'ajoutent a sa déjà trop longue liste quand Sam remarque qu'ils ne prennent pas du tout le chemin du motel.

« Pourquoi t'écoutes jamais ce que je dis ? » Marmonne tout a coup le grand frère.

« Parce que tu ne me dis jamais rien. » Rétorque doucement le plus jeune.

Dean soupire et tapote nerveusement le volant. « T'aurais pas dû y aller Sam. T'aurais pas dû… maintenant… »

« Maintenant quoi ? »

L'aîné retourne a son mutisme, preuve que quelque chose de vraiment grave est en jeu. Sam voudrait pouvoir respecter ça, il essaie vraiment, mais c'est impossible. Il ne peut pas tolérer ce silence quand tellement de questions sont en suspend, quand leurs vie a tous les deux peuvent en dépendre.

« Dean, arrête de jouer à ça. J'ai un bras dans l'engrenage maintenant, on ne peut plus reculer. Tu dois me dire ce qu'il se passe. »

Pour toute réponse l'aîné des Winchester coupe le moteur de la Taurus. Sam n'avait même pas remarqué qu'ils avaient ralenti. Ils sont sur une place de parking maintenant, devant un grand mur gris. Dean quitte l'habitacle et son frère est trop surpris pour bouger. Il ne sait pas où ils sont, il ne sait pas pourquoi.

Dean le fait sursauter en ouvrant sa portière. Il se penche un peu vers l'intérieur pour regarder Sammy dans les yeux.

« Viens. »

Sam soupire. « Est ce que tu vas finir par m'expliquer les choses, Dean, je commence a en avoir marre de - »

« Je ne vais pas t'expliquer, » coupe Dean « je vais te montrer. Viens. »

Le jeune Winchester fronce les sourcils et finit par obtempérer. Il quitte la voiture pour se rendre compte qu'ils sont devant un cimetière. Le mur gris qui leur fait face encercle un petit attroupement de pierres tombales.

Dean est déjà en train de franchir le portillon rouillé alors Sam se presse à sa suite. Il voudrait poser encore des questions mais le lieu prête à plus de solennité. Et puis il se sent mal. Il ne sait pas pourquoi. Il y a quelque chose de familier ici, et c'est très désagréable. Les croix de marbre et de pierre défilent lentement et Dean semble savoir où il va.

« Tu te souviens d'être déjà venu ici Sammy ? » Demande-t-il.

Sam acquiesce même s'il déteste avouer que le sentiment singulier dans son estomac est un vieux souvenir enfouit auquel il n'arrive plus a accéder. Le grand frère hoche la tête.

« T'avais quatre ans et tu ne voulais pas venir, t'as pleuré tout le long. »

« Pourquoi est ce que papa nous a amené ici ? »

Dean inspire profondément et regarde droit devant lui.

« Il voulait nous présenter a quelqu'un. »

Sur le visage de Sam, un sourcil dessine un arc parfait au dessus d'un œil sceptique.

« Dans un cimetière ? »

« Tu connais papa, il a toujours des idées bizarres dans ce genre. »

Sam note l'usage du présent mais ne relève pas. Ce n'est pas la première fois que Dean parle de leur père comme ça, comme s'il allait tout a coup débarquer dans le paysage. Comme s'il n'avait pas vendu son âme aux enfers pour le sauver.

Ca sonne a chaque fois comme une fausse note a ses oreilles, mais Sam ne fait pas de remarque.

« Hum… il voulait nous présenter au croque-mort ? »

Dean sourit. « Non. A un pensionnaire. Un pensionnaire permanent. »

Sam voudrait articuler quelque chose mais ça sort comme un grognement ridicule. Il n'a pas le temps de penser à se rattraper, Dean pose une main sur sa poitrine et l'arrête.

« On y est. »

Le petit frère dévisage son aîné avant de regarder la vieille tombe devant laquelle ils sont arrêtés. Il lit le nom.

Une fois.

Deux fois.

Il n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'il lit, alors il recommence.

Trois fois.

Quatre fois.

Ca n'a toujours aucun sens. Il lève des yeux perdus vers son grand frère. Dean hoche la tête, sérieux comme une tombe.

« Dis bonjour au mari de la vieille Parker. »

Les pièces du puzzle se font et se défont dans la tête de Sam. Ce qu'il comprend n'a pas de sens. Ce n'est pas logique. Ce n'est pas possible. Les limites de la possibilité sont poussées dans leurs derniers retranchements dans la vie des Winchester, mais ça… comment est ce que…

Sam fronce les sourcils et tente de relire le nom, tente de faire courir ses yeux autour des mots gravés dans la pierre, tente de leur donner un sens.

« ERIC WINCHESTER – 1924 -1972 »

C'est alors qu'il réalise qu'il lit parfaitement bien, que c'est juste son cerveau qui ne peut pas enregistrer ce nom là et ses conséquences.

_*******_

_**TBC**_

**_Chapitre 6 : _****La légende de Nessie et de l'homme qui ne pouvait pas mourir**


	6. La légende de Nessie

*******

**La vieille dame au cœur de pierre**

**6**

**La légende de Nessie et de l'homme qui ne pouvait pas mourir**

*******

Elle ne l'a pas reconnu tout de suite. La dernière fois qu'elle l'a vu, il était haut comme trois pommes. Elle se souvient parfaitement de lui, de sa petite forme curieuse appuyée contre l'intérieur du pare-brise à essayer d'espionner son père avec la discrétion d'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine. Il était loin et proche en même temps. Enfermé dans cette énorme voiture de gangster, juste là, a quelques mètres.

Avant, il n'était qu'une rumeur. Une légende. La chose dont tout le monde parle mais que personne n'a vue. Nessie.

La veuve Avettieri qui travaille à la Poste aurait entendu dire que le fils Winchester a eu un gamin. Elle le sait parce que son fils a elle, Tonio Avettieri, est toujours resté en contact avec John. Paraît que le gosse s'appelle Dean. Comme… et bien… comme_ l'autre. _Tout le monde se tait quand on en arrive à cette partie de la conversation.

Personne n'est venu serrer Eleanor dans ses bras pour la féliciter d'être grand mère. De toute façon, elle s'en moque. Elle s'en moque royalement même. Qu'est ce que ça peut bien lui faire de savoir ça. John n'est plus son fils. C'est lui qui l'a dit. « _T'es rien pour moi. Juste une étrangère. Je ne veux plus rien avoir a faire avec toi. _» voilà mot pour mot ce qu'il a dit avant de claquer la porte.

Alors Eleanor s'en moque. Il a un gamin ? Tant mieux pour lui, ça lui apprendra peut-être le sens du respect qu'on doit à ses parents. Il ne l'a pas prévenue de toute façon, c'est bien qu'il ne veut pas qu'elle sache. Pourquoi elle devrait se sentir concernée, hein ? Elle ne se sent pas concernée. Pas du tout. En tout cas c'est ce dont elle essaie de se persuader tellement fort qu'elle en tremble de rage.

Il l'a appelé Dean.

Dean. Comme _Dean_. C'est horrible comme ça fait mal. C'est abominable comme ça lui rappelle qu'elle est une mère malgré tout, qu'elle est humaine et qu'elle est encore en vie. C'est plus simple d'être la sorcière au cœur de pierre que les autres voient. C'est plus simple de se laisser insulter dans la rue, de faire peur au gens, de prétendre ne rien ressentir. Au fil des années, c'est même devenu vrai.

Alors ce Dean dont tout le monde parle, son Nessie à elle, lui rappelle a quel point elle préférerait être morte et comme elle manque de courage pour le faire.

Pour ajouter à son malheur, maintenant, elle espère. Comme si elle avait besoin de ça… Elle pensait avoir définitivement banni ce sentiment de sa vie il y a de nombreuses années, quand Johnny a claqué la porte.

Il a fait ça bien. Il a tranché, net et précis. La plaie béante a été cautérisée immédiatement parce qu'Eleanor a su, a l'instant même où il a franchit le seuil, que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle voyait son fils. Il n'a jamais laissé planer de doute. Il y avait cette force en lui, cette détermination immuable qui hurlait à Eleanor que c'était finit, qu'il était déjà parti depuis longtemps et qu'il n'y avait pas de retour.

Au fond, elle était fière. Fière de lui et de sa décision. Qu'il parte, qu'il parte le plus loin possible et qu'il ne revienne pas. _Surtout_, qu'il ne revienne pas. Si Eleanor pouvait réussir une seule et unique chose en tant que mère, c'était de ne pas le retenir. Alors elle a enfouit ces sentiments là sous une montagne de rage. Parce que c'était la seule façon de survivre, elle a baissé la tête, rentré les épaules et elle a continué d'exister.

C'est ce jour là qu'elle a commencé a haïr. A haïr tout et tout le monde. A devenir la sorcière d'Austrich, la vieille recluse misanthrope qui prie le diable les soirs de pleine lune. Peu importe ce qu'ils pensent. Sans espoir, juste avec la rage et trop de lâcheté pour en finir, elle pouvait au moins survivre et voir chaque jour supplémentaire devenir une punition pour tout ce qu'elle avait raté.

Et puis Nessie est né. Et puis l'espoir est revenu.

Elle n'avait plus la force de le bannir une seconde fois._ Peut-être qu'un jour il saura qu'elle existe. Peut-être qu'elle pourra lui expliquer qu'elle n'est pas un monstre. Peut-être qu'il ne la détestera pas. Peut-être qu'il viendra la voir._ De jolis mensonges couverts de sucre qui venaient danser dans sa tête le soir à la place des moutons. De belles chimères qui l'ont empêché de dormir, qui ont cisaillé la plaie cautérisée pendant des mois.

Alors elle a décidé de haïr encore plus. Juste pour faire taire cette saloperie d'espoir bouillant au creux de son ventre.

Et puis un jour d'août 1987, ils étaient là. Johnny, devant sa porte, Nessie, dans la voiture. Et pendant une seconde, le monde s'est arrêté de tourner.

***

« Je ne comprends pas… Dean… ? » bafouille le plus jeune en relisant encore le nom familier sur la tombe.

L'aîné soupire. Ce n'est pas de la lassitude. Sam reconnaît bien cette attitude. Son grand frère se donne quelques secondes pour rassembler le courage de dire quelque chose d'important. En général, c'est quelque chose à propos de lui. Dean a toujours besoin de se concentrer et de réfléchir avant de dire quoi que ce soit qui le concerne d'un peu trop près. C'est l'une des millions de raisons qui font de l'aîné des Winchester une personne bizarre pour les gens autour et un grand frère trop protecteur pour son propre bien aux yeux de Sammy.

« Papa avait un frère. » Déclare-t-il au bout d'un moment. Sam boit chaque mot comme si sa vie en dépendait et reste silencieux, de peur de briser le flot d'information que son frère veut bien lui donner « Il m'en a parlé quelques fois. » Dean se passe une main sur le visage. « C'était son grand frère. Et il s'appelait Dean. »

Sam fronce les sourcils. Il ne connaissait pas cette histoire. Il ne s'était jamais posé la question. A l'âge ou les gosses se questionnent sur leur identité, leurs origines, il passait plus de temps a hurler après son père qu'a lui parler. Il ne se rappelle pas d'une seule fois où il se serait assis avec lui juste pour discuter de tout et de rien. Il ne se rappelle pas d'une seule fois où son père lui aurait parlé de lui, de son histoire.

Mais ça ne l'étonne pas qu'il l'ai fait avec Dean. Ca le rend hystérique de jalousie et de remords, mais ça ne l'étonne pas. Dean a toujours été là pour leur père. Pour l'écouter, pour supporter avec lui tout l'insupportable de leurs vies. C'est d'ailleurs une des choses que Sam avait sur sa liste des "_1000 bonnes raisons d'être en colère contre John Winchester_". _Ecraser mon frère sous le poids d'une responsabilité qu'il n'aurait jamais du porter_. Numéro 183. Juste entre _Ne jamais m'écouter_ et _Avoir raté tous mes matchs de championnat_.

« Dean… » répète Sam, comme pour être sûr, et son frère hoche la tête.

« Ouais. Grosse révélation, je sais. Je m'appelle pas comme ça a cause de James Dean figure toi. » Le trait d'humour est presqu'aussi terne que le visage de l'aîné.

C'est pourtant ce que Sam croyait. Dean pour James Dean _parce que je suis un géant qui a la fureur de vivre._ C'est ce que Dean lui avait répété un million de fois en remontant le col de sa chemise et avec ce sourire radieux que lui seul sait faire.

« Dean comme le Dean qui est mort en 67 ? » demande-t-il doucement.

« Il avait 17 ans, papa 13. »

Trop d'informations d'un coup. Trop de choses directement reliées à son passé, à son père et Sam se sent mal tout a coup. Il pose une main sur son front, ferme les yeux très fort en caressant l'espoir de les rouvrir sur une réalité où tout ça n'existe pas. Il ne retrouve qu'un Dean stoïque et patient en face de lui, qui le dévisage en attendant de savoir s'il peut continuer.

« Eleanor… » Sam marque une pause, le prénom prend une nouvelle dimension dans sa bouche. Les voyelles deviennent acérées, les consonnes brûlent, le son fait mal. « Elle a dit que tu savais qui avait tué Dean. …le frère de papa. » Il ajoute la fin après quelques secondes, pas certain que ça puisse vraiment être dit tout haut. Il a presque peur d'être ridicule, comme si tout ça ne pouvait être qu'une blague tordue.

Dean plonge le nez dans ses chaussures et accroche solidement ses mains à ses hanches. Il regarde partout sauf Sam et cette pierre tombale et finit par hocher la tête.

« Ouais. Papa m'a dit ça aussi. »

_Papa m'a dit ça aussi_. Ca sonne comme un _j'aurais préféré ne pas le savoir_ et Sam imagine toutes les choses que John a pu dire à Dean alors qu'il était bien trop jeune pour les entendre. Comme « _ta mère a cramé au plafond a cause d'un démon oui bonhomme, les créatures dans tes cauchemars, elles existent vraiment) et je le pourchasserai jusqu'à ce que j'en crève »_ par exemple. Combien de vérités comme celles là John a-t-il déversé sur Dean pour quelles soient moins lourdes à porter seul ? Sam ne sait pas vraiment s'il déteste son père pour ça ou si il le comprend. Ce qu'il sait en revanche, c'est qu'il aime Dean pour ne lui avoir jamais rien dit à lui.

« C'est lui. » poursuit Dean.

Sam a un peu perdu le fil de la conversation, trop occupé à remercier son frère en pensé et a maudire son père. Il fronce les sourcils et croise et décroise les bras sur sa poitrine. _C'est lui ? C'est lui qui ? C'est lui quoi ?_

Dean le sent un peu perdu et incline la tête vers la tombe.

« Quand Eric Winchester n'était pas en train de boire, il cognait. Ce soir là il a voulu s'en prendre a papa et Dean s'est interposé. Il y a eu des hurlements, des coups, du sang. Le lendemain, on a ramassé le grand frère sur le carrelage. Le père s'était endormi dans son vomi et papa… » Dean prend une grande inspiration « papa s'était caché dans un placard. Il a tout vu. Il n'a plus parlé pendant des mois. »

Sam est a cours de mots. Il savait que l'enfance de son père n'avait pas été rose. Il avait déjà entendu des bribes de conversation a ce sujet. Mais des bribes ne sont pas une réalité. Ce ne sont que des ébauches lointaines que Sam oubliait sitôt qu'il les entendait.

John Winchester n'était qu'un tyran obsédé par la chasse aux fantômes et qui n'avait pas assez de temps dans son planning de ministre pour accorder deux minutes d'attention a ses fils. Ca, c'était la vérité de Sam a propos de son père.

Il se souvient de John piquant une colère noire un jour, proche de l'explosion, prêt à frapper. Sam n'avait pas plus de dix ans et il avait encore une fois dépassé les bornes, juste pour le principe de prouver que les limites existent dans le seul et unique but d'être franchies. Il se souvient de Dean qui s'interpose, qui fait barrière avec son corps pour protéger Sammy. Et il se souvient surtout de la réaction, de la réalisation. Il revoit la seconde exacte où son père se rend compte de ce qu'il est en train de faire.

Voir John littéralement fondre en larmes devant lui alors qu'il était prêt a l'égorger cinq minutes plus tôt avait profondément chamboulé Sammy_. Depuis quand est ce que ce le dictateur peut pleurer ? Pourquoi il pleure… ?_ Voir le grand John Winchester s'écrouler avait fait beaucoup plus de mal à Sam qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre. Il avait beau le reprocher continuellement à son frère, il pensait exactement comme lui : leur père est invulnérable. Rien ne peut ébranler John Winchester. Rien ne peut lui faire peur.

Quand il s'était mis à trembler et a pleurer, comme ça, sans raison, Sam s'était rendu compte qu'il voulait que ça redevienne comme avant. Il voulait le tyran. Il le voulait _**tout de suite**_. Il s'était mis a pleurer lui aussi et, comme toujours, Dean était le seul soldat encore debout sur le champ de bataille pour ramasser les morceaux.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, Sam n'avait jamais vraiment compris ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour là. Pour oublier la réalisation que John pouvait tomber, qu'il n'était pas invincible, que tout pouvait s'effondrer et mourir, Sam avait choisit de classer cet événement sur la liste des choses qui rendaient son paternel encore plus bizarre et qui lui assuraient qu'il avait forcément été adopté. Fin de l'histoire. De toute façon personne n'avait jamais cherché à revenir dessus.

Maintenant Sam comprend. Il comprend des millions de choses à propos de cet homme. Des scènes défilent dans sa mémoire et tout se met en place, comme s'il venait de découvrir la pièce centrale d'un puzzle.

Quelques minutes plus tôt, Sam le maudissait encore. Maintenant, il l'aime. C'est puéril, ridicule surement, mais il veut le serrer dans ses bras. Et comme quand il était petit, il le veut _tout de suite_. Il a l'impression de manquer d'air, d'être vide. Il veut son père dans ses bras pour se sentir complet à nouveau.

La culpabilité et la colère le rongent. Il pense a tout ce qu'il n'aurait pas du dire, tout ce qu'il aurait du faire… si seulement il avait su. Alors il réalise que c'était exactement le principe de l'opération, qu'il ne sache pas. Qu'il soit juste Sammy. Qu'il soit juste le petit garçon normal qu'il a pleinement été.

Dean n'a pas été le seul a protéger Sam. La réalisation fait mal. Il se sent coupable envers eux. Toutes ses colères de petit garçon, tous ses caprices, lui paraissent bien futiles a côté des sacrifices de son père et de son frère juste pour qu'il puisse avoir l'occasion de simplement penser à être capricieux.

Le temps s'est arrêté pendant quelques minutes. Même le vent à stoppé sa course aux portes du cimetière pour laisser les Winchester se recueillir dans leurs souvenirs.

Dean soupire et regarde enfin son frère dans les yeux. Les siens sont secs et froids, ceux de Sam se noient.

« Il faut qu'on pense stratégique maintenant Sammy. On a douze cadavres et une victime zéro. Sur le papier on sait qui on doit saler et bruler. La question, c'est : est ce qu'on va le faire? »

All business. Pas d'émotion. Juste mécanique. Cette histoire là, c'est du réchauffé pour Dean. Il la connaît déjà. Il a déjà survécu a son père qui s'effondre dans ses bras quand il savait exactement pourquoi. Aujourd'hui il est froid comme la glace et Sam réalise avec horreur qu'il lui rappelle Eleanor. La même posture défensive, la même violence dans le regard, la même détermination, la même douleur. Sam voit les yeux verts profonds de la vieille femme dans ceux de son frère. Il voit maintenant tous les endroits où ils se ressemblent, et il y en a beaucoup.

« On _doit_ le faire. On doit bruler Eric Winchester _et_ Dean Parker. » murmure Sam.

Dean soupire et regarde dans le vague.

« D'ailleurs… » reprend le plus jeune. « Pourquoi il s'appelle Parker ? »

Le grand frère hausse les épaules. « J'ai jamais su.»

Sam fronce les sourcils. « Tu sais qu'on va devoir aller lui parler. »

« On n'est pas obligé. On creuse, on crame, on se barre. »

Le plus jeune secoue la tête. « On va devoir lui parler, Dean. Je _veux_ qu'on lui parle. »

« Elle était là, Sam. Quand ce connard frappait la tête de son fils contre le carrelage, cette pute était en train de regarder. Elle n'a rien fait. » La haine qui entoure chacun des mots fait trembler Sam jusqu'a l'intérieur de ses os.

« Alors j'irais seul » dit-il doucement après quelques secondes.

Et parce que Dean sait qu'il ne pourra pas faire grand chose pour l'en empêcher, il quitte le cimetière simplement, la tête basse, résigné.

***

Il y avait quelque chose en lui depuis le premier jour où ils ont frappé à sa porte. Peut-être ses yeux. Les mêmes que Dean. Les même qu'elle. Un courant froid l'a parcourue de haut en bas, et elle ne pouvait plus détacher son regard de lui. Elle n'a pas compris tout de suite.

Au bout de 29 ans, l'espoir qu'avait fait naître Nessie s'est tari. Ou en tout cas il est bien caché sous une pile de résignation et d'indifférence tellement bien feinte qu'on y croirait presque. Ce type là n'était qu'un agent fédéral bizarre c'est tout. Et l'autre grand bonhomme avec lui n'arrêtait pas de parler pour ne rien dire.

Bien sur, il a fallut qu'ils parlent de ça. De cette nuit là.

D'un autre côté, il n'y a pas grand chose d'autre a retenir de la vie d'Eleanor Parker. Et puis ils sont revenus une deuxième fois. Le type aux yeux verts était différent. Ce truc étrange en lui était toujours là. Plus fort même. Ca faisait des nœuds dans son estomac.

Pendant une seconde elle a revu Johnny exactement à sa place, exactement la même posture, le même regard, la même défiance… C'est certainement pour ça qu'elle les a laissé entrer. Pour s'abreuver de lui comme pour retrouver un peu de son fils par procuration.

Elle les a laissé lui poser ces questions sur cette nuit là. Ca faisait longtemps qu'elle n'en avait pas reparlé. Elle s'était juré de ne plus le faire d'ailleurs. Pourquoi est ce qu'elle l'a fait pour eux, elle ne se l'explique pas.

Il a été dur avec elle. Il a posé des questions qui font mal et il les a posé avec colère. Mon dieu cette chose en lui… c'était hypnotique. Eleanor l'avait sur le bout de la langue. Elle arrivait presque à saisir pourquoi ce type réussissait à la troubler comme ça, elle qui avait banni le genre humain de son cercle de relation.

Et c'est là qu'il a demandé.

_« Où est votre mari madame Parker ? » _

Il savait.

Il savait tout. Il la détestait. La façon dont il la jugeait en silence, simplement en levant la tête avec ce sourire là, c'était exactement la façon qu'avait Dean de défier son père. Jusqu'à ce que son père lui fasse ravaler son sourire contre le sol de la cuisine.

Il savait tout ça.

Elle lisait dans ses yeux comme dans un livre. Elle voyait dans son attitude aussi clair que s'il hurlait les mots. Il y avait tellement de haine en lui. Sur les quatre personnes qui savent ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit là, Eleanor n'en connaît qu'une seule qui soit encore en vie. Une seule au monde qui éprouve autant de haine pour elle. Mais ce n'est pas cette personne qui se tenait devant elle à ce moment. Ce n'était pas Johnny. La réalisation a frappé avec une violence inouïe.

Nessie.

***

_**TBC**_

**_Chapitre 7 : Dors, bébé, dors_**


	7. Dors, bébé, dors

_Merci à tous pour vos commentaires!_

_Je pense avoir répondu a tout le monde, sauf bien sur a ceux qui ne sont pas enregistrés sur ce site, je le fais ici donc: **Merci a vous.** Et comme je l'ai dit à plusieurs d'entre vous dans mes réponses, je pense qu'il est assez clair depuis le temps que John est un personnage pour qui j'ai particulièrement d'affection. J'avais envie de remplir certains vides le concernant, de répondre a certaines questions, comme "pourquoi un mécano au fond du Texas va prendre ses gamins sous le bras pour parcourir le pays en trucidant des monstres", alors oui, vous allez me dire : "a cause de Mary". Et j'ai envie de vous répondre : "Ah mais oui mais non". Parce que si vous reflechissez, depuis la S1, combien de gens Sam et Dean ont aidé? Combien de gens ont vécu un drame surnaturel mais ne sont PAS devenus chasseurs? Et oui. Des tas de personnes sont victimes de ça mais toutes ne choisissent pas de remplir le coffre de munitions et de parcourir les routes avec un bébé sur la banquette arrière et un Smith&Wesson a la ceinture. Et puis John aurait aussi bien pu trouver une maison pour lui et ses gamins et se concentrer sur la traque du YED, et juste le YED, au lieu de ça, il choisit la route. Ca n'est pas imposé a lui, c'est un choix._

_Je n'aime pas les histoires faciles de "John c'était trop un héro dans sa tête, le Jack Bauer du Kansas qui a décidé que sa mission c'était de sauver le monde". Ca fait longtemps que je ne crois plus au pere noel. Il me fallait plus consitant que ça. Il me fallait un décor, des personnages secondaires, des circonstances. Un homme ne devient pas une machine a tuer parce qu'on appui sur un bouton, pour moi il y a forcément un passé derrière, des raisons._

_Donc pour ceux qui m'ont fait la remarque, je ne considère pas mon John comme OOC ou hors des canons de la série, c'est l'épisode 403 qui est hors du personnage. Alors oui, je sais, ça sonne certainement très prétentieux, mais je n'y peux rien, j'ai vu John dans ma tête d'une certaine façon pendant 3 ans, je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'ils ont tenté d'en faire en S4. Je ne comprends pas l'idée qu'il revienne de la guerre tout bien peigné avec des bisounours plein la tête et que quand sa femme se fait tuer il décide de détruire la vie de ses fils pour une vengeance personnelle. Ca me dépasse, dissonance cognitive, donc je cherche un autre pourquoi._

_Sur cet interminable monologue, je vous laisse lire (ou pas) la suite des aventures des Winchester walking down memory lane, j'ai envie de dire..._

_See ya!_

*******

**La vieille dame au cœur de pierre**

**7**

**Dors, bébé, dors**

*******

Il ne semble pas y avoir moyen de négocier avec Dean. L'intransigeance est marquée dans sa posture et dans ses traits, dans ses bras croisés et dans son visage fermé. Non, il n'ira pas. Il ne retournera pas voir la vieille.

« On a du boulot plus important que cette conne. » répète-t-il comme si Sam n'avait pas entendu les quinze premières fois.

Le petit frère se sert un nouveau café. Le liquide noir grimpe lentement sur le sucre qu'il trempe distraitement dans sa tasse. Les informations de la veille commencent doucement a s'installer dans sa tête, a devenir réelles, et la caféine aide le corps et l'esprit a accepter.

Pour être honnête, il ne sait pas exactement ce qu'il veut dire à Eleanor. La vieille ne savait certainement pas qu'il existait avant qu'ils n'arrivent ici. _« Bonjour, je suis votre petit fils, vous savez, celui dont votre fils (qui vous a jeté hors de sa vie) ne vous a jamais parlé ? Sinon, ça va ? »_ Hum.

Et puis bien sur il y a Dean. Dean et toute sa rage.

Sam ne connaît aucun être humain pour qui son frère ait si peu de considération. Même Bela était un échelon plus haut dans son estime.

Le jeune Winchester se sent terriblement mal à l'idée d'avoir été écarté de ce secret pendant tant d'années. Protéger. Ouais, Dean et John n'ont jamais eu que ce mot à la bouche. Apparemment ça suffit à tout justifier. _On ne t'a rien dit pour te protéger_. Comme si Sam avait besoin de ça. Si son père et son frère pouvaient encaisser, pourquoi pas lui ? Pourquoi toujours le considérer comme le maillon faible ? A une époque c'était peut être vrai, mais maintenant Sam mesure une tête de plus que son frère et il a détruit suffisamment de créatures en duo et en solo pour gagner des galons dans la hiérarchie.

Il s'est toujours considéré comme différent des deux autres membres de sa famille, parce qu'il avait envie d'autre chose, parce qu'il voyait plus loin que les motels crasseux et les routes sans fins, mais il ne s'est jamais senti supérieur ou inférieur a eux. Il n'est peut être pas aussi adroit que son frère avec un flingue, peut être pas aussi obsessionnel que son père sur les recherches, mais il est bon dans ce qu'il fait. Il est un excellent chasseur et personne ne peut le contredire à ce sujet. Leurs conneries sur le fait de le protéger à tout prix le rendent malade. Il n'est _pas_ un maillon faible.

La surprise et la compassion passées, il ne reste que la frustration d'avoir encore une fois été écarté sans autre motif que "_on voulait te protéger Sammy"_. Combien de squelettes le père et le fils ont ils encore enfouis dans leurs placards au nom de cette foutue sacro-sainte protection?

C'est dans ce genre de moments que Sam ressent le plus le fossé qui l'a toujours séparé de John. Petit, il jalousait la relation spéciale entre son frère et son père. Il enviait leur complicité, la compréhension qu'ils avaient l'un de l'autre, leur façon de se parler sans utiliser les mots, les secrets qu'ils s'échangeait. Plus grand, il a vu cette relation pour ce quelle était vraiment, l'obéissance du soldat envers son général et il s'est mis à la détester.

Maintenant il se rend compte que son père et son frère ont navigué dans des eaux complètement différentes des siennes. C'est vrai, il a dit plusieurs choses horribles a son père. Il en a entendu aussi. Quoi qu'il en soit, il a toujours regretté. Depuis la mort de John, il porte sa culpabilité comme une croix, comme un châtiment mérité pour tout ce qu'il a dit sans le penser, pour tout le venin qu'il a craché. Depuis des années, il est rongé par ces remords, et maintenant il apprend qu'il ne connaissait que le sommet de l'iceberg.

Dean et John ne s'engueulait jamais. Rarement en tout cas. Evidemment, quand on sait où sont placées les mines sur le terrain, on évite de marcher dessus. Sam a toujours avancé a l'aveugle et on a pourtant attendu de lui le même parcours sans faute que son aîné. De quel droit ? L'injustice et la frustration ont définitivement pris le dessus sur la compassion.

« Je te demande pas ton avis Dean. Toi et papa, vous avez décidé pour moi pendant des années. Maintenant je suis grand, j'ai pas besoin de toi pour me dire ce que je dois faire. Je veux rencontrer cette femme et tu m'en empêcheras pas. »

« Elle est mauvaise Sam. C'est ça que tu ne comprends pas. Elle sème la mort autour d'elle. Il n'y a rien de bon a en tirer. Tu vas juste être déçu. »

« Alors je serais déçu, je ne vois pas bien en quoi ça te concerne. »

Dean lève les mains en reddition « Fais comme tu le sens, j'suis pas ta mère. Mais ne viens pas chialer sur mon épaule après, j'ai déjà donné. »

Sam voudrait demander ce qu'il entend par là, mais ce n'est pas la peine, il le sait déjà.

Son frère feint l'indifférence mieux que personne. A le voir se passer de l'eau sur le visage et se diriger vers la cuisine pour plonger dans le frigo, on aurait presque l'impression que tout va bien.

«Tout ce que j'ai a te dire » poursuit l'aîné en s'ouvrant une bière, « c'est que ce soir, on creuse et on brûle. Je veux qu'on soit partis demain dans l'après midi. Après, t'arrange ton agenda comme tu veux. »

Sam soupire et contemple ses chaussures. Il laisse le silence s'installer, tourne sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche et décide de changer de sujet :

« Et ton interrogatoire au fait ? La famille Hetfield ? »

Le grand frère hoche la tête, satisfait que la conversation reparte enfin sur quelque chose qu'il maîtrise, une chose sur laquelle il a le contrôle. La chasse.

« Hum. Je n'ai vu que le père. Il n'a rien a dire. Quand le gosse est mort ils n'étaient pas a la maison. Le petit était sous la garde d'une baby-sitter. Autant dire qu'elle s'est fait virer… » ironise Dean avec un sourire en coin.

« On a interrogé la baby-sitter ? »

« Les flics, ouais. Rien de neuf. Et si par '_on_' tu fais référence à moi, non, '_on_' n'a pas eu le temps d'interroger cette femme. Par contre '_on_' sait ou la trouver. Elle est maitresse d'école maintenant. »

Sam regarde sa montre. « Il est bientôt 16h30 ».

Son aîné hoche la tête « Tea time, je sais, tu veux une Camomille peut-être ?»

« Ha-Ha, c'est tellement drôle que j'ai presque oublié de rire. 16h30 c'est l'heure de la fin de la classe, Dean. Si on veut interroger la maitresse, c'est maintenant. »

« L'interroger pour quoi exactement ? »

Sam secoue la tête « Qui êtes vous et qu'avez vous fait de mon frère ? La chasse ? Interrogatoire des témoins, tout ça, ça te dit quelque chose ? »

« Je réitère la question, '_l'interroger pour quoi exactement ?_' On sait tout ce qu'on a à savoir. C'est un salt'n'burn pour débutant. »

Voilà comment Dean résume la situation. Un salt'n'burn pour débutant. Pour Sam c'est une supernova, la fin d'un monde, la naissance d'un nouveau.

« On a deux suspects Dean, le père et le frère. Sans tenir compte du fait que j'ai pas envie de creuser pour rien, j'ai encore moins envie de creuser _ces tombes là _pour rien. »

Faussement blasé, Dean hausse les épaules et attrape les clefs de l'impala. « Dans ce cas bouge princesse, sinon on va rater la maitresse. » Quand Sam a fini de lever les yeux au ciel et passe devant lui il ajoute « Tu devrais peut-être lui amener une pomme ? »

« Ta gueule » rétorque le plus jeune sans même le regarder.

_Amène une pomme a la maîtresse, Sammy. _

Combien de fois le petit garçon qu'était Sam a-t-il entendu ça ? Des milliers ? Des millions peut-être. Un jour il était rentré de l'école en larmes avec la pire de toutes les fatalités de l'univers d'un geek de six ans dans les mains : un mot de la maîtresse. Et le mot en question disait que Sammy n'arrêtait pas de discuter avec trois autres gosses et de rire comme une baleine au lieu d'écouter la chanson sur les lettres de l'alphabet.

Devant les chutes du Niagara ouvertes par son cadet, Dean avait décidé de prendre les choses en mains.

_Il y a des règles simples en ce qui concerne les femmes, minus. La première, c'est qu'elles pardonnent toujours si tu sais demander. La seconde, c'est qu'elles adorent les cadeaux. Et la règle d'or, c'est que le chocolat est la clef qui mène tout droit sur leur cœur. Souviens toi de ça Sammy. _

C'était le discours de son grand frère pour consoler son chagrin. Voilà mot pour mot ce qu'un Dean Winchester de 10 ans avait compris des femmes.

Ils n'avaient pas de chocolat, mais ils avaient des pommes. Alors Dean en avait glissée une dans la main de son cadet, _Fais moi confiance Sammy_. Comme a son habitude, le petit garçon tenait les mots de son frère pour parole d'évangile, alors, a la fin de la classe, il avait timidement tendu l'offrande à la maîtresse. Elle l'avait acceptée, avec un grand sourire qui l'avait fait rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

Les pommes n'ont pas cessé de disparaître après ça.

***

_Austrich, Kansas, 1982_

_L'odeur de cannelle et de chocolat embaume dans toute la maison. Le gâteau a été dévoré bien plus vite qu'il n'a cuit mais le délicieux arôme que le four a déversé dans toute la maison persiste et s'accroche. Comme a son habitude, Charles a râlé. Pendant la préparation, c'était parce qu'il n'aimait pas la règle « La farine c'est dans le saladier, pas dans les cheveux » et ensuite il a pesté a tous les « Ne lèches pas tes doigts », « Laisse le chocolat tranquille », « Lâche ce couteau » , « Ne touche pas le four. ». _

_Eunice Summer fait du monster-sitting pour cette teigne de Charles Hetfield depuis plus d'un an, elle connaît bien la bête et ses tendances sadiques quand il s'agit de pousser les gens a bout. C'est ce qui arrive quand on est le fils de parents qui ont perdu leur premier enfant et lutté pendant six ans pour vous concevoir. Fils unique de parents gâteux et riches égal sale petite peste égocentrique et insolente. Mais Eunice, qui envisage de devenir maîtresse d'école, n'est pas du genre a baisser les bras et elle a fait de Charles Hetfield un sacerdoce._

_Il y a déjà eu quelques progrès en un an de bon et loyaux coup de pieds au cul. Le monstre dit « Bonjour », « Merci » et « Au revoir » désormais. Une victoire sur les anciens « je parle pas a la dame, elle pue. » Alors Eunice s'accroche tant bien que mal a tous ces petits succès en caressant l'infime espoir de réussir un jour a transformer cet enfant gâté et capricieux en jeune homme respectable et respectueux. _

_Aujourd'hui, c'était atelier pâtisserie chez les Hetfield. Les parents sont en réunion d'affaires a l'extérieur et Eunice est en charge des opérations pendant deux jours. Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive et ça fait toujours plaisir au portefeuille. Même s'il faut se farcir « Mister Je râle et je hurle » pendant 48h. _

_Le gâteau dévoré, les dents lavées et l'histoire racontée, vient le moment que la baby-sitter préfère. Charles est au lit avec un dinosaure en peluche et une veilleuse en forme de canard, la maison est enfin silencieuse. Eunice est pendue au téléphone. Comme toujours. Les Hetfield lui ont dit qu'elle avait le droit, alors elle en use et en abuse. C'est le luxe des baby-sitter qui doivent s'occuper de cas sociaux tels que le petit Charles pour seulement huit dollars cinquante de l'heure. _

_Elle appelle Kelly Pettygrew, sa meilleure amie (depuis toujours et même avant), et elles parlent de la seule et unique chose qui mérite de rester au téléphone aussi longtemps en poussant des gloussements : le bal de fin d'année. Et plus particulièrement, le choix du cavalier. Parce qu'il paraît que Dorian Solers aurait largué cette pourriture d'Allison Mann comme une vieille chaussette ce qui laisse une magnifique opportunité de prendre la place vacante. _

_Eunice et Kelly discutent jusqu'à ce que l'horloge du salon indique presque deux heures et qu'un film de guerre en noir et blanc ne commencent a la TV. La baby-sitter raccroche, pleinement satisfaite de la façon dont elle et sa meilleure amie (depuis toujours et même avant) ont refait le monde à leur avantage et se dirige vers la chambre d'amis qu'elle occupe. _

_Plus par habitude que par réel intérêt, elle passe la tête dans la chambre de Charles, toujours légèrement entrebâillée. Et c'est là que tout fout le camps, que le sol se dérobe sous elle et qu'elle se fait engloutir par l'horreur. Il y a du sang jusqu'au plafond. Elle s'entend hurler mais elle n'a pas conscience de le faire. La suite est floue. A un moment ou a un autre elle s'est retrouvée en train d'appeler la police, mais elle ne sait pas exactement comment son cerveau a pu réussir a connecter suffisamment de neurones pour faire ça. Ensuite elle a juste des flashs, les flics qui frappent a la porte, une odeur de vomi, la couleur des gyrophares qui dansent dans le salon, le bruit des sirènes, quelqu'un qui l'enveloppe dans une couverture, lui parle. _

_Les premiers souvenirs précis qu'elle ait, où elle se souvient avoir retrouvé le contrôle de son corps, c'est au poste de police, la lumière dans les yeux et deux types aux bras croisés qui la regarde de haut. _

_Elle leur dit tout ce qu'elle sait. Non, elle n'a rien vu. Non, elle n'a rien entendu. Non, elle n'a fait entrer personne dans la maison. Non, elle ne ment pas. Non, elle n'a touché a rien. Oui, elle veut un verre d'eau._

_Les policiers sont durs avec elle, lui posent des questions en tapant du poing sur la table. Elle tremble, sursaute, pleurniche. Pendant un moment elle se rassure en se disant qu'elle va bien finir par se réveiller, mais ça ne vient jamais. Ce qui vient par contre, ce sont ses parents. Sa mère surtout. Maître Lynda Morton-Summer, avocate qui entend bien faire savoir son opinion sur le non respect des droits constitutionnels d'une mineure qui n'est accusé d'aucune atteinte au code civil, pénal, ni même au putain de code de la route alors que ces 'gros flics plein de donughts' (citation) n'ont même pas l'ombre d'un mandat et que ça ne va pas se passer comme ça et blablabla et blablabla. Maître Lynda Morton-Summer a la voix qui porte et le doigt qui pointe, accusateur, sur des policiers qui se regardent mutuellement en essayant de trouver un truc a dire. _

_Heureusement que son père est là aussi pour la rassurer plutôt que de hurler dans tout le commissariat. _

_La suite va de mal en pis. Les journalistes se bousculent pour l'interroger, bien qu'il n'y ait qu'une seule feuille de chou a Austrich que personne ne lit de toute façon. Apparemment l'affaire fait du bruit dans tout le Kansas. Certainement parce que le petit Hetfield était le petit neuveu a la deuxième génération du maire de Kansas City. Ou peut être simplement parce que ses parents sont assis sur une montagne d'or noir. Les parents d'ailleurs, sont prévenus et reviennent a la hâte._

_Toute la ville regarde Eunice Summer de travers, mais le pire reste le regard des parents Hetfield le jour de l'enterrement. Elle ne les avait pas revus avant ça et elle aurait préféré ne jamais les revoir tout court._

_***_

« Je suis partie pendant un moment » dit elle, pensive « J'ai fais mes études dans l'Illinois. Mais finalement je suis revenue. J'ai toujours rêvé de devenir maîtresse d'école ici, a Austrich. Ca a prit du temps pour que les gens arrêtent de parler dans mon dos, de murmurer quand je passe, je crois que certains le font toujours d'ailleurs. »

Dean, ou plutôt, l'agent Nash, hoche lentement la tête. « J'ai parlé a Mr. Hetfield hier, il ne m'a pas semblé en colère vis a vis de vous, il m'a juste dit où vous trouver et que vous pourriez nous aider. »

Eunice a un sourire triste. « Oui. Ca a prit du temps ça aussi. Il a finit par admettre que je n'étais pas responsable, mais Donna, sa femme, son ex femme en fait,… c'est une autre histoire. Ils ont divorcé il y a longtemps et elle vit a Kansas City aujourd'hui. » L'institutrice dévisage tour a tour les agents fédéraux qui se sont présentés a la fin de sa classe. « Je croyais vraiment en avoir terminé avec cette histoire. »

« Nous sommes désolés de ramener ça aujourd'hui madame. Je pense que nous avons tout ce qu'il nous faut, ne vous inquiétez pas, nous ne vous dérangerons plus. »

Elle acquiesce et leur serre la main. Quand ils tournent le dos et s'apprêtent a retraverser la cohue des enfants qui sortent de classe, elle les appelle.

« S'il vous plait. J'aimerai juste… Enfin… Si vous trouvez quelque chose, vous me le direz ? Je veux dire… Ca fait plus de vingt ans que je vis avec ça, en me disant tous les matins que j'aurais du lire un livre au lieu de téléphoner, que j'aurais pu l'entendre, faire quelque chose… Je veux juste savoir… vous voyez ? »

Le plus grand, l'agent Simpson, hoche la tête avec l'air compatissant. « Si l'enquête avance, nous vous tiendrons informée. Je vous le promets.»

***

Les frères Winchester se préparent a retraverser la marée humaine dans l'autre sens et Dean envoie un coup de coude dans les côtes de son cadet.

« J'aimerai bien savoir ce que tu vas trouver a lui dire sur l'enquête. »

« Tu voulais que je répondes quoi ? Va chier connasse, on te dira rien ? »

« Hum. Je ne sais pas. Il y a peut être un juste milieu entre une promesse que tu tiendras pas et un va chier connasse. M'enfin, je dis ça, je dis rien.»

« T'as décidé de me gonfler ou quoi ? » s'énerve le plus jeune.

« Oula, quelqu'un est sur les nerfs on dirait. C'était peut être pas une si mauvaise idée que ça la Camomille. Je disais juste ça pour parler. »

Sam ne prend même pas la peine de répondre et se contente d'activer ses longues jambes pour dépasser son aîné. Ce dernier soupire et lui emboîte le pas jusqu'à ce que, tout a coup, sans raison apparente, Sam s'arrête net. Dean le bouscule sans faire exprès et s'attend a une tartine de reproches en tout genre. Il n'obtient qu'un doigt levé accompagné d'un « Shhhhh ! »

_Shhhh_ ?

Quoi Shhhhh ?! Ils sont en plein milieu d'un capharnaüm d'enfants qui piaillent comme une basse cour. Dean obtempère malgré tout, se tait, se concentre mais ne remarque rien. Rien en dehors des 300 décibels d'une école qui se vide.

"T'entends ça?"

"Ca quoi?"

"La musique?"

Dean tend l'oreille. Il n'entend que des gamins qui braillent, alors il secoue la tête.

"Il y a une musique, un enfant qui chante, écoute."

Hum... Peut être qu'effectivement il y a un gosse qui marmonne quelque chose qui s'apparente vaguement à une chanson, quelque part au milieu du brouhaha, mais franchement rien de particulier. Sam commence pourtant a dodeliner doucement de la tête. Il ne faut que quelques secondes pour qu'il ne se mette carrément à chantonner.

"_Bam bam ohé ohé, Badabim Badaboum Badadim Badaboum_..." fredonne-t-il.

Il ne s'arrête même pas quand Dean lui fait de gros yeux. Au contraire, il marque le rythme avec un doigt et regarde en l'air pour mieux se concentrer.

"_Bam Bim je suis là, Bim Bam près de toi... Bim Bam... Bim... _c'est quoi après?"

"J'ai l'air de savoir de quoi tu parles??" S'exclame Dean.

Mais son cadet ne s'adresse pas vraiment à lui, il réfléchit tout haut. Son doigt continue de fendre l'air au rythme des Bim Bam Boum de la chanson qu'un petit garçon chante quelque part. Il y a trop d'enfants qui crient partout, impossible d'identifier lequel fredonne avec Sam.

"_Badabim, me voilà, Badaboum, dans tes bras..._ Ca te rappelle rien?"

Dean, dont on sollicite enfin l'avis éclairé après une séance de karaoké a l'aveugle, hausse les épaules. "Bien sur, maintenant que tu le dis je crois que c'est une hide track sur le dernier AC/DC 'Badaboum your ass'."

Le plus jeune ne prend même pas la peine de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Hum. Peu importe. On rentre ? On a du pain sur la planche ce soir. » marmonne-t-il.

« Attend… » intervient l'aîné en posant une main ouverte sur le torse de son cadet. La façon dont il trépigne et fait son possible pour regarder ailleurs indique clairement qu'il s'apprête a dire quelque chose de désagréable.

« Quoi ? » demande alors Sammy.

Dean soupire lourdement. « Ok. J'ai réfléchis et je pense… hum, je pense que tu as peut-être raison. »

« Evidemment. A propos de quoi? »

« Papa est venu ici il y a des années et c'était certainement pas pour renouer les liens familiaux. Il chassait. Il chassait, mais il est quand même allé parlé à la vieille. »

« Tu penses qu'il aurait pu lui dire quelque chose en rapport avec notre affaire ? »

« Je ne vois pas d'autre raison pour laquelle il y serait allé. Et puis... je ne sais pas où est enterré Dean Parker. »

Sam se mord la lèvre inférieure. « Tu sais ce que ça veut dire. »

« Ouais ouais. » répond distraitement Dean en repartant vers la voiture.

***

_**TBC**_

**_Chapitre 8 : Mange tes morts_**


	8. Mange tes morts

_Bonjour a tous! __Merci encore a tous pour vos commentaires sur cette histoire. J'espère que vous apprecierez la suite de la balade, voici le huitième chapitre qui, je crois, est mon préféré. Des réponses à beaucoup de questions ici because Eleanor is back in black, baby._

*******

**La vieille dame au cœur de pierre**

**8**

**Mange tes morts**

*******

Sam frappe a la porte et dandine d'un pied sur l'autre comme s'il avait une envie pressante. Ce n'est pas le cas pourtant. Il a juste le cœur dans la gorge, les mains moites et le visage qui fait des tentatives infructueuses de détente avant de se contorsionner soudainement dans une moue crispée. A l'inverse, son grand frère est aussi impassible et immuable qu'un rocher. Il regarde vers le soleil qui se couche a l'horizon, totalement indifférent. Sam irait même jusqu'à dire totalement absent. Il ne sent pas la présence rassurante de son aîné derrière lui, il a juste l'impression de traîner une coquille vide.

Quelque chose s'agite dans la maison. Finalement la porte s'ouvre et elle est là.

Sam remarque pour la première fois ces cent millions de choses qu'il se maudit de ne pas avoir vu avant. Elle est immense, comme lui. Elle est bâtie d'os solides et anguleux, comme John. Son regard est vert et fatigué, comme Dean. Il voit enfin ses rides au coin des yeux, les angles de sa mâchoires, l'arc de ses sourcils, le grain de sa peau, il sent aussi sa force, sa froideur. Il voit son père. Il _ressent_ son père.

De toute évidence, elle ne s'attendait pas a ce qu'ils reviennent. Pendant une seconde Sam pense qu'elle va leur claquer dans les bras tellement elle a l'air surprise. Plusieurs fois elle ouvre la bouche et la referme sans rien dire, comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Sam tente de sourire. Il aurait du essayer de préparer un truc a dire, n'importe quoi. Au lieu de ça il se racle la gorge bêtement et se gratte l'arrière du crâne.

« Faut qu'on parle. » Crache Dean.

La vieille le regarde et il n'attend pas de savoir ce qu'elle en pense. Il la pousse, purement et simplement du passage et rentre dans la maison. Il la déteste tellement fort que même Sam se sent mal a l'aise. La haine n'est pas dans les habitude de son grand frère. Dean est conçu pour la compassion et l'empathie. La rage qui émane de lui comme la vapeur d'une cocotte minute est complètement déplacée, hors du personnage. Sam se surprend a lui faire la morale en pensée. Eleanor était le démon de son père, sa croix a lui. Dean n'a pas a se l'approprier. Il n'a pas le droit de la haïr sans autre forme de procès que le souvenir de la colère d'un autre. Même si cet autre en question a fait se lever et se coucher le soleil sur sa vie pendant près de trente ans.

Pour compenser tant bien que mal la brusquerie de son frère, Sam invite Eleanor a entrer avant lui dans le salon. Elle obtempère et ils retrouvent Dean debout devant la fenêtre apparemment fasciné par ce qu'il y voit.

Personne ne parle. Le silence est étouffant.

Dean respire lentement et ne détourne pas ses yeux de là où ils sont plantés, le plus loin possible de la vieille Parker. Elle le regarde par contre. Elle le scrute carrément, de haut en bas et de bas en haut. Ses yeux courent sur le jean délavé qu'il porte exactement comme le portait son père. Ils remontent sur une veste de cuir tannée et qui a été longuement portée. Le cuir enveloppe des épaules larges et une musculature imposante. Si elle regarde en inclinant la tête, en plissant juste un peu les yeux, comme ça, elle voit Johnny.

« Mme Parker… »

« Eleanor. » Corrige-t-elle doucement.

« Eleanor. » Reprend Sam en essayant d'assurer sa voix. « On sait qui vous êtes et euh… je crois bien que vous savez aussi qui nous sommes… »

« Je sais. Tu peux me tutoyer, Sam. »

Près de la fenêtre Dean pouffe un rire moqueur. Sam lui envoi un regard noir mais son frère l'ignore et continue d'observer le gros paquet de rien du tout qui le captive au travers de la fenêtre.

« Euh… c'est une situation un peu étrange pour tout le monde je crois…. » bafouille Sam en essayant de sourire.

« J'imagine que vous avez des questions. Asseyez vous, je vais préparer du ca- »

« Pas la peine, on ne reste pas. » Coupe Dean. Cette fois il se retourne vers eux et son cadet espère qu'il ne va pas avoir l'idée saugrenue de tirer sur la vieille. Cette dernière s'est arrêtée en pleine retraite vers la cuisine et a l'air totalement stupéfait. « Des questions, on en a qu'une seule, Madame Parker. Pourquoi est ce que papa est venu vous voir en août 87. »

Il insiste sur le « _Madame Parker_ » et sur le vouvoiement. C'est le summum du manque de respect par Dean Winchester. Désobéir, ne pas comprendre volontairement une requête, pire, faire expressément son contraire dans le seul et unique but de faire souffrir l'autre.

Eleanor le remarque immédiatement. Il lui fait bien comprendre qu'elle n'est qu'une _Madame Parker_ pour lui, une étrangère. C'est honnête, elle comprend. Elle accuse le coup. A dire vrai, ce qui l'a le plus marqué dans la question, c'est simplement l'utilisation du mot _papa_. C'est un sésame, une validation de ce que ses tripes lui hurlent depuis la première fois qu'ils ont frappé à sa porte. Le mot n'a pas résonné dans cette maison depuis des années longues comme des siècles. Et même a l'époque, il était toujours entouré de haine et de souffrances.

Aujourd'hui c'est différent. Tellement différent. Ce '_papa'_ là, c'est Johnny. Son Johnny a elle. Et son fils n'a pas peur de l'appeler comme ça. Il ne lui substitue pas son prénom ou '_ce type_' ou '_lui'_ ou '_connard'_. Non. Johnny est devenu un vrai '_papa'_.

L'estomac d'Eleanor se tord et ses yeux piquent.

_Merde_.

Il lui faut une cigarette. Elle n'a pas pleuré depuis près de quarante ans, c'est pas pour commencer aujourd'hui. Le paquet de blondes est bien au chaud, a sa place, contre son cœur. Elle en tire une lentement, profitant du répit que ça lui laisse pour réfléchir à une réponse.

Dean est devant la fenêtre, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, l'air de vouloir en découdre. L'autre est planté entre les deux, immense, solide et fragile a la fois. Il a l'air perdu, pas a sa place, comme un chien dans un jeu de quilles.

Quand la première bouffée de fumée est recrachée et que la nicotine commence a anesthésier son trop plein d'émotions, elle s'éclaircit la gorge. Il faut qu'elle fasse des efforts conscients pour avoir l'air indifférent. A ce niveau, elle ne peut pas se permettre de céder un millimètre de terrain a la panique. Si elle lâche maintenant, après avoir tenu si longtemps, elle sait qu'elle s'effondrera moralement et physiquement. Et elle ne peut pas se permettre de mourir maintenant qu'elle a dans son salon les deux seules choses qui lui permettront un jour de dire _ça valait la peine de vivre jusque là_.

« Pourquoi tu ne le lui demandes pas directement ? Dis lui de venir ici. » Dit elle.

Elle tremble mais elle regarde Dean droit dans les yeux pour essayer d'avoir l'air sûre d'elle. De ne pas montrer qu'elle voudrait se jeter à ses pieds et le supplier, l'implorer, de faire revenir Johnny. Dean a un sourire en coin, un sourire mauvais. Ce qu'il s'apprête a dire va faire mal. Eleanor se prépare a encaisser mais le cadet le coupe avant qu'il n'ai articulé le moindre son.

« Il n'est pas joignable en ce moment. » dit il. « Il est occupé. Pour le boulot. »

Derrière lui, Dean continue de sourire en secouant la tête. _Evidemment qu'il est occupé pour le boulot_, pense Eleanor. Elle pense aussi qu'il risque fort d'être _occupé pour le boulot_ pendant un bon gros millénaire si la seule alternative est de venir ici. Ce n'est pas comme si elle s'était vraiment attendue a ce qu'il finisse par débarquer comme une fleur, mais on ne peut jamais empêcher une mère d'espérer.

« Il va bien ? » demande-t-elle doucement.

Sam coupe a nouveau son frère et répond rapidement. « Il est juste… occupé. »

Seul Sam entend le « _Occupé a être mort_ » que Dean marmonne dans sa barbe. Alors Eleanor souffle une nouvelle bouffée et hoche lentement la tête.

« Août 87… Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Il est resté sur le pas de la porte.» Elle pointe un doigt vers Dean. « Tu étais là. Dans la voiture. Une grosse voiture noire. Je te voyais essayer de nous regarder depuis le siège avant. J'ai dit à Johnny d'entrer, de vous amener avec lui. »

« Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ? »

Elle sourit. « Que si jamais je vous approchais, il me tuerait. »

Dean acquiesce avec un sourire en coin. Sam fronce les sourcils et essaie de retenir les milles questions qui lui brûlent les lèvres.

Eleanor dodeline de la tête vers le fils aîné. « Je te voyais dans la voiture… Vous étiez juste là. » Elle s'arrête une seconde, passe une main sur son visage, les yeux dans le vague. « Juste là… » murmure-t-elle.

« Pourquoi est ce qu'il est revenu après toutes ses années ? Qu'est ce qu'il voulait ?»

Eleanor tire sur sa cigarette et hausse les épaules. « Il voulait savoir ce qu'on en avait fait. » Devant les regards incrédules, elle s'explique « Eric. Son père. Il voulait savoir ce qu'on en avait fait, où il était enterré exactement. »

Les frères échangent un regard lourd de sens. Ils comprennent tous les deux le pourquoi et ils comprennent aussi qu'ils n'auront qu'une seule tombe a creuser ce soir. John s'est trompé de cible. Ou peut-être qu'il n'a pas pu se résoudre a faire le nécessaire. Dans les deux cas, ses fils savent ce qu'il leur reste a faire.

« Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à Eric Winchester ? » Demande prudemment Sam « Comment est il mort ? »

Eleanor étouffe un rire mauvais. « Il est tombé sur plus fort que lui dans un bar à poivrots, il y a des années de ça. Il a crevé la gueule ouverte sur le comptoir, comme il méritait. Sa dernière pensée devait être pour sa bouteille de Jack. » Elle n'a pas l'air triste, juste en rage. Elle souffle sur sa cigarette comme si le tabac était le responsable.

« Ils ont ramené Johnny du Viêt-Nam pour l'enterrement. » Déclare-t-elle tout à coup.

« Vous l'avez revu ? »

Nouvelle bouffée. Moins de rage plus d'autre chose. Nostalgie, regrets, colère. « Non. » Négation sèche et franche, comme si elle essayait de faire croire que ça la laisse indifférente. « Je savais qu'il ne viendrait pas. J'ai même pas essayé. »

Un silence dérangeant s'installe et trois paires d'yeux se perdent dans les fascinantes ramures d'un vieux plancher. Sam se racle une fois de plus la gorge en essayant de se donner un peu de consistance.

« Mada… euh, Eleanor… hum… euh… quand papa est venu ce jour là, vous… tu… lui as dis ce qu'il voulait savoir et il est parti ? »

Elle soupire, se frotte pensivement le menton et finit par hocher la tête, les yeux dans le vague. « Je lui ai dit pour Dean aussi. »

Dean, celui qui est devant la fenêtre les bras croisés, celui qui est vivant, penche la tête sur un côté, visiblement intéressé mais ne pose pas de question. Il attend que son cadet le fasse a sa place. Ce qui ne tarde pas.

« Comment ça ? Vous lui avez dit quoi a propos de Dean ? »

« J'ai fait déplacer sa tombe. » un nuage de fumée s'envole, un regard froid se plante sur l'aîné. « Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit dans le même cimetière qu'Eric. Il est a Dartmoor maintenant a une dizaine de kilomètres d'ici. »

Sam hoche la tête « hum… a ce propos… pourquoi est ce que Dean s'appelle Parker et pas Winchester ? » Ce n'est peut être pas le moment de poser ces questions mais le jeune frère de Dean à toujours été d'une curiosité maladive.

Le vieille soupire. « Adam Narrow était le sheriff d'Austrich quand s'est arrivé. Et c'était aussi le meilleur ami d'Eric. C'étaient tous les deux des alcooliques qui cognaient leurs familles. Alors quand…quand Eric a tué mon fils, c'est Adam qui a récupéré l'enquête. Bizarrement, toutes les preuves ont subitement disparues, comme les vêtements qu'il portait ce soir là par exemple. Johnny ne parlait plus et la seule chose qui aurait pu faire tomber Eric, c'était mon témoignage. »

« Mais vous n'avez rien dit. » Crache Dean.

Eleanor encaisse, tire sur le filtre rougeoyant de sa cigarette. « Non. Je n'ai rien dit. Mais j'ai posé mes conditions. Je voulais qu'Eric disparaisse de ma vie. De notre vie, a Johnny et a moi. Je me taisais et j'obtenais le divorce, la maison et le droit d'enterrer mon fils sous mon nom. Il a accepté. »

« Papa est resté un Winchester… On s'appelle Winchester. » remarque doucement Sammy.

La vieille sourit. « Je crois qu'il n'y a jamais eu personne de plus têtu que mon Johnny… » elle s'arrête une seconde avant d'ajouter « votre père. Après ce qu'il s'était passé il ne m'a plus adressé la parole. Il n'était quasiment jamais là, il évitait de me voir et traînait dehors tout le temps. Jusqu'au jour où je l'ai trouvé dans sa chambre en train de rassembler ses affaires. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier… Il venait d'avoir 16 ans et il s'était engagé dans l'armée sous le nom de Winchester. Il a dit que quelqu'un pourrait au moins essayer de faire quelque chose de bien avec ce nom là et il est parti. Je ne l'ai plus revu jusqu'à ce jour d'août 87. J'ai su qu'il s'était marié, qu'il avait eu des enfants…»

« Ouais. Sa femme est morte. La maison a brulé. Juste au cas où ça vous intéresse. » lance Dean en se moquant éperdument de toucher Sam en dommage collatéral de son tir au bazooka. Du moment qu'il atteint Eleanor dans la foulée, il est satisfait.

La vieille ferme les yeux et laisse pendre mollement sa cigarette au bout d'un bras fatigué. « Je l'ai su bien plus tard. Je suis désolée…» tente-elle.

« J'ai entendu assez de conneries pour aujourd'hui. Viens Sam, on a plus rien a faire ici. » Sans attendre de réponse Dean se dirige vers la porte et sort.

***

Dartmoor n'est qu'a une dizaine de kilomètres d'Austrich. Pourtant Dean a l'impression qu'ils roulent depuis des heures. C'est certainement a cause de la radio. _Le conducteur choisit la musique, le passager ferme sa gueule._ Etant donné que c'est lui qui a instauré cette règle, il ne peut décemment pas reprocher à Sammy d'avoir atterrit sur KFWB9 et sa soupe pop-rock pour emo-geek torturés. Comme si le rock avait besoin d'être pop. C'est quoi encore cette idée a la con ? Suffit qu'il meurt pendant quatre mois et l'industrie du disque part en couilles, c'est affligeant. Le pire étant que son frère semble aimer ça. Mon dieu. A quel moment est ce qu'il a raté cette partie là de son éducation ?

Malgré tout, il ferme sa gueule, parce que c'est sa règle et que Sam la respecte en permanence quand c'est lui au volant. Soit quasiment tout le temps.

Ce qui n'aide pas non plus a trouver le temps moins long, c'est qu'au travers de la fenêtre, ne font que se succéder des champs, suivis d'une ferme, suivie d'un champs, suivi d'une ferme, suivie d'un champs, …ah, tiens, un routier en ruine…, puis un champs, puis une ferme…

A une autre époque, Dean aurait compté le nombre de voitures rouges, ou vertes, ou bleues, ou n'importe qu'elle putain de couleur a la mode dans le trou du cul du monde. Ou bien il aurait lu les plaques des bagnoles et trouvé des mots qui commencent par les lettres. A ce jeu là l'impala signifiait « _Kangourou Asthmatique Zébré 2 Yahtzee 5_ ». Mais pour ça, encore fallait il qu'il ne fasse pas nuit et aussi, éventuellement, qu'ils croisent des gens. Pour l'instant ils en étaient a deux camionnettes et un papy a vélo. En pleine nuit, un vieux croûton fiché sur un bout de ferraille avec des roues, le genre de vélo qui a probablement vu la guerre. Vous savez, celle avec Buffalo Bill et le général Grant.

Dean commence sérieusement a regretter d'avoir laissé le volant a son frère. Au moins s'il conduisait, d'une il aurait la main mise sur l'autoradio (et pourrait faire fermer sa gueule a U2, with or without youuuuu…. _WITHOUT YOU_, connard.) et de deux il aurait au moins eu l'impression de faire quelque chose. Il soupire pour la millionième fois et s'enfonce encore un peu plus dans son siège, si bien que ses genoux reposent contre la boite a gants.

Dix putains de kilomètres longs comme la traversé du pays d'est en ouest, parce que bien sur, Mister « _j'ai du sang de démon et j'exorcise les créatures du mal avec la pensée »_ a la fâcheuse habitude de respecter les limitations de vitesse. Dean a vraiment raté quelque chose dans son éducation.

« Tu sais. » commence tout a coup Sam, faisant sursauter son frère. « Je ne suis pas aussi stupide que tu crois. »

« Oula, je sens que c'est l'heure des grandes révélations psycho-prout. Tuez moi. » marmonne l'aîné.

« Et contrairement a ce que tu crois aussi, » poursuit le plus jeune avec un ton de donneur de leçon « Je lis en toi comme dans un livre. »

« Sachant que t'es un geek qui prend son pied en caressant la couverture d'un bouquin, j'imagine que c'est là que je dois m'inquiéter…. »

Non, il n'a vraiment pas envie d'entendre le truc forcément nian-nian et inutile que Sam a en tête. Ils sont partis pour creuser une tombe et cramer un corps comme ils l'ont déjà fait un million de fois et OUI, le corps en question est techniquement son oncle, et OUI il vit ça comme n'importe qu'elle autre affaire et NON il n'a pas envie d'en parler, merci au revoir. Mais est ce que Sam comprend ça ? Non, bien sur. Tuchy-feely Sammy est paré pour la guerre des nerfs avec son armure en guimauve et ses amis les bisounours. Fais chier.

« Ha-ha » rétorque le plus jeune, a peine agacé « Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je sais très bien qu'il y a une bonne raison pour que tu détestes Eleanor. »

« Eleanor… » Dean secoue la tête « Appelle-la mamie tant que t'y es. Et si t'es gentil elle te tricotera peut être une écharpe a noël. »

Le cadet ne lève même pas les yeux au ciel. « Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a fait ? » demande-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

« Qu'est ce que tu vas inventer encore ? »

« Je te connais mieux que tu crois Dean. Y a rien de plus important pour toi que la famille et cette femme, appelle-la comme tu veux, elle est de la famille. Pourquoi tu la rejettes comme ça ? »

« Non mais j'hallucine ! T'as entendu ce qu'elle a dit ? Et ce que j'ai dis ? Elle a regardé son fils mourir sous ses yeux sans bouger son cul et ensuite, quand elle avait l'opportunité de lui rendre justice, elle a juste demandé le divorce et la maison ! Quel le espèce de salope peut faire ça ? Si c'est ça la famille, merci, je préfère me la jouer Oliver Twist. »

Sam quitte la route des yeux assez longtemps pour que Dean se sente mis a nu par un regard inquisiteur. Le petit frère cherche la vérité dans ses traits mais il ne trouve que ce que Dean veut bien lui montrer, l'indifférence.

« T'es sûr qu'il n'y a pas autre chose ? »

« Tu l'as entendue comme moi, elle ne m'a vu qu'au travers de l'impala. Je ne l'ai jamais approchée a moins de 100m et papa était toujours dans le coin. Donc non, Sam, elle ne m'a rien fait du tout. C'est juste une connasse. »

Qu'il le croit ou non, Sam émet un grognement qui veut tout et rien dire à la fois et continue de conduire silencieusement. Ce pour quoi Dean lui est très reconnaissant. Le seul fait de parler de la vieille sorcière lui donne des brûlures d'estomac. Il la hait comme la haïssait son père. C'est tout. Il n'y a rien a dire de plus. Rien a dire que Sammy doive entendre en tout cas. Et c'est très bien comme ça.

L'avantage de cet interlude stupide aura au moins été de faire passer le temps un peu plus vite. Occupé a ruminer sa colère, Dean a à peine remarqué les derniers kilomètres avalés par l'impala et les voilà qui s'arrêtent a l'entrée du cimetière.

Dieu merci.

Même s'il doute fort que dieu ait quoi que ce soit a voir là dedans.

La pelle sur l'épaule et le visage fermé, les frères Winchester se dirigent vers l'allée B emplacement 29 qui, dans un cimetière de cette taille, revient a faire 50 m sur la droite.

A l'inverse de la tombe décrépite de son paternel, la stèle de Dean Parker est impeccable et entretenue. Il n'y a rien d'autre que son nom et les dates gravées dessus. Aucune épitaphe. Et c'est très bien comme ça. Qu'est ce qu'Eleanor aurait bien pu faire graver ? _A mon fils adoré que j'ai regardé crever _?

Dean voudrait ne pas perde de temps et creuser simplement mais son cadet lui attrape le bras et l'oblige a s'arrêter.

« Une seconde » dit il doucement.

Et Dean lève les yeux au ciel. La seconde se transforme en une, puis deux, puis trois minutes de silence où l'aîné regarde partout sauf le granit gravé devant lui. Sam, a l'inverse, est concentré. Sur quoi, dieu seul le sait, mais il affiche la mine des jours où le monde risque de basculer dans les ténèbres. Ce qui d'ailleurs arrive un peu trop souvent ces temps ci.

La première pelleté de terre est la plus difficile. D'abord parce qu'il fait froid et que le sol est dur comme de la pierre, et ensuite parce que c'est là que Dean réalise vraiment ce qui l'attend une fois que la pelle heurtera le bois. Il met tout ça de côté pour se concentrer sur le mouvement mécanique, je plante, je soulève, je pivote, je vide, je plante, je soulève, je pivote, je vide. A l'infini.

Pour se changer les idées, il se dit qu'avec toutes les tombes qu'il a creusé dans sa vie mises bout a bout, on arriverait sûrement jusqu'en Chine. Et la Chine lui fait d'abord penser aux nems, puis a l'alcool de riz, puis aux chinois, puis aux chinoises. La pelle heurte le cercueil juste a l'instant où son esprit en arrive à Busty Asian Beauties et c'est dans ce genre de moment qu'il se demande si c'est sa vie qui est complètement délirante ou si c'est juste lui.

Le cercueil est blanc, comme toujours quand le mort est mineur. Ca n'aide pas. Cela dit, à ce niveau, il n'y a pas grand chose qui puisse aider Sam et Dean Winchester a se sentir mieux. L'aîné envisage un instant la flasque de whisky qu'il conserve dans sa poche intérieure mais se ravise car la dernière chose dont il ait besoin maintenant, c'est de la leçon de morale que Sam ne manquera pas de lui infliger. Alors il serre les dents et dégage à la main les accès aux poignées.

Il attend que son cadet soit en place au pied du cercueil, qu'il se mette a genoux et trouve une prise pour son pied de biche. Leurs regards se croisent.

« A trois. » prévient Dean. « Un. Deux. Trois. »

Il n'a pas besoin de préciser s'il faut pousser quand il dit trois, soit a deux et demi, ou juste après, soit a trois et demi. C'est le genre de choses parfaitement rodées et acquises pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Le genre de choses qui fait d'eux un duo parfaitement synchrone et redoutable.

A deux et demi donc, les frères Winchester soulèvent le couvercle blanc de quelques centimètres. A leur grand étonnement, ils n'entendent pas le crack des scellés.. Ils font très vite le tour des hypothèses possibles et en arrivent silencieusement a la même conclusion. Ils soupirent en même temps, l'un de colère, l'autre de tristesse.

Dean saisit les bords du couvercle et soulève d'un grand coup la lourde pièce de bois dévoilant l'intérieur du caisson.

La lune est ronde et pleine, elle éclaire suffisamment pour que les lampes torches posées au bord du trou soient superflues. Elles sont là malgré tout, plus par habitude qu'autre chose, et leur faisceau n'a aucune pitié pour le spectacle qu'il éclaire. Il s'écrase contre l'intérieur noirci du couvercle et descend pour envelopper la forme torturée d'un corps calciné.

***

Le retour vers Austrich est encore plus long que l'aller. Même si Dean conduit et même si son pied appui nerveusement sur l'accélérateur. La radio est silencieuse, comme son frère, comme tout ce putain de Kansas.

***

**_TBC_**

**_Chapitre 9 : Supermassive Blackhole_**


	9. Supermassive Blackhole

_Merci de nouveau a tous, lecteurs et reviewers. En effet, beaucoup ont reconnu l'emprunt du titre à Muse... Je trouvais que ça collait bien avec le thème. Certains ont aussi noté une référence muicale dans le nom des Hetfield... on s'amuse comme on peut ^^ ! Voici le neuvième chapitre. _

_Moht, tu verras la fameuse scène dont je parlais la dernière fois, tu repereras vite laquelle._

_Bonne lecture a tous et merci encore de me laisser vos avis._

*******

**La vieille dame au cœur de pierre**

**9**

**Supermassive Blackhole**

*******

La lampe jaune, celle avec l'abat-jour rond qui sent le vomi, encaisse le choc sans se briser. La télé n'a pas eu cette chance. Elle gît, en miettes, sur le sol et Sam remercie [_insérer ici l'être supérieur de votre choix_] que Georges H. Horkman Junior, le gérant aphasique et a moitié aveugle, soit également sourd comme un pot. Pauvre homme. Mais de toute façon, c'est mieux pour lui qu'il n'entre pas dans la pièce a ce moment. Personne n'a envie de savoir ce qu'il adviendrait de celui qui aurait la mauvaise idée de demander des comptes à Dean Winchester au sujet de toutes les choses qui jonchent le sol.

Nope. Personne. Et surtout pas Sam qui assiste au spectacle, assit en tailleur sur son lit en attendant que ça passe. Avec lassitude, ses grandes mains se perdent dans ses cheveux et il soupire. Son visage se crispe un peu plus a chaque nouvel aller-retour de son frère qui arpente la pièce comme un lion en cage en cassant occasionnellement des choses. Ca doit bien faire deux minutes que plus aucun n'objet n'a défié la pesanteur, alors Sam tente une approche.

« Dean ? »

L'autre ne répond pas. Les mains sur les hanches, la tête baissée comme un buffle qui va charger, il se dirige vers la table de la cuisine puis revient vers son lit et repart aussitôt dans l'autre direction. Il fait ça depuis une bonne demie heure maintenant et tout ce qui avait le malheur de se trouver sur le chemin est désormais sur le sol en un ou plusieurs morceaux.

« T'as finit ton cirque ? »

Dean s'arrête net, se retourne vers son frère qui n'est pas du tout impressionné.

« C'est bon ? T'as cassé tout ce que t'avais a casser ? On peut se remettre a bosser maintenant ? »

L'aîné se plante là un moment, les yeux vissés dans ceux de son cadet, la mâchoire serrée. Il finit par secouer la tête et attraper la veste de cuir qu'il avait jeté un peu plus tôt en travers de la table.

« Je sors. » lâche-t-il sèchement.

Sam est plus rapide. Il se lève d'un bon et fait barrière avec son corps pour l'empêcher d'atteindre la porte.

« Dégage ! » rétorque aussitôt Dean.

« Sinon quoi ? Tu m'éclates aussi ? Arrête tes conneries, tu me gonfles. »

C'est surprenant de voir Sam lui tenir tête comme ça. C'est comme une vieille routine oubliée qui revient. Comme si quelque chose se remettait enfin en place. Le petit frère ne s'est jamais laissé impressionner par personne. Personne, a commencer par son aîné et son père. Aujourd'hui encore, il est debout devant Dean, solide comme un roc, a essayer de le sortir de son trip misérabiliste sans utiliser de gants. C'est comme arracher une dent sans anesthésie. Et Sam est particulièrement doué pour ça.

Tout ce que Dean a envie de faire maintenant, c'est de s'enfermer dans sa colère, de construire un mur en béton autour et de fusiller tout ce qui s'approche. Pour ça, il lui faut juste ses clefs de bagnole, un bar, de l'alcool et plein de connards a qui chercher la merde. Mais bien sûr, Sam n'a pas l'intention de le lui accorder.

Parce que ce n'est pas du tout ce dont il a besoin en ce moment, il n'y absolument aucune compassion dans le ton de Sam. Le petit frère ne le ménage pas un instant. Il traite sa crise de rage avec le dédain qu'elle mérite et il le traite lui comme le type stupide qu'il est. C'est de bonne guerre. Alors Dean ne bouge pas et tente de se concentrer sur sa respiration.

Sam doit sentir qu'il est en train de gagner cette manche car il se détend un peu et poursuit calmement.

« Je ne sais pas toi, mais moi je crève la dalle. »

Dean hausse vaguement les sourcils, ce qui, en langage de Winchester, signifie qu'il partage cet avis mais est encore trop énervé pour utiliser des mots. Il jette a nouveau sa veste sur un meuble et va s'allonger- bien que le terme adéquat soit plutôt 'se vautrer'- sur son lit en soupirant.

Sam est plutôt content de lui mais évite de le montrer car son ordinateur est toujours a porté de bras de son aîné. Au lieu de se gargariser de lui même, il choisit de jouer tactique et attrape son téléphone et l'un des dépliants que le motel met a disposition des (rares) convives.

La double pepperoni et la 4 fromages "_sans Bleu mais avec double ration de Gorgonzola. Oui. Je sais que ça ne fait que 3 fromages."_ arrivent dans la demie heure silencieuse qui suit. Si Ricky, le jeune livreur au badge a l'envers, a pensé que la chambre ressemblait à une version miniature d'Hiroshima, il n'en a rien laissé paraître. Quand on est livreur de nuit pour la seule pizzeria d'une ville d'Amérique profonde, on doit avoir l'habitude de voir des choses bien plus étranges que deux types qui ravagent une pièce.

L'inconvénient quand on est énervé au point de casser des choses et qu'on le fait, c'est qu'on n'envisage jamais les conséquences a long terme. Comme par exemple la demie heure les yeux dans les yeux avec Sam, sans TV et sans radio, en attendant que les pizzas n'arrivent.

Si la frustration d'une chasse ratée conduit Dean a s'éparpiller et a saccager son environnement, Sam Winchester a une toute autre façon de gérer les problèmes. A l'inverse de son aîné, il se recentre pour agir avec méthode et précision. En attendant la nourriture, il a établit une pile chronologique des dossiers qu'ils ont sur les meurtres depuis quarante ans.

« Si c'est pas Dean Parker et si c'est pas son père, on est forcément passé a côté de quelque chose. » marmonne-t-il dans sa barbe. « Reste plus qu'a trouver quoi. »

« Hum. Et tu comptes faire ça comment ? » demande distraitement l'aîné en avalant une part de pizza plus grande que sa bouche.

Avec un sourire mesquin, Sam tend a son frère la moitié supérieure de la pile de dossiers qu'il a consciencieusement rassemblée. « On reprend tout depuis le début. Etape par étape. »

« Je sens que ça va encore être une bonne soirée… »

« Oh, excuse moi, je voudrais pas te déranger avec des meurtres d'enfants. Tu préfères regarder la télé peut-être ? Ah non, c'est vrai , j'oubliais, tu l'as détruite. »

« T'es vraiment une pétasse, pétasse. » crache Dean sans conviction et sans même lever le nez de la lecture qui semble soudainement le fasciner.

***

Une heure plus tard, Dean a la tête qui pend dans le vide au bord du lit. Il feuillète distraitement le énième dossier qu'il tient a l'envers au bout de ses bras tendus. Vu la position, des pages sont tombées, ainsi que des photos, mais qui peut bien en avoir quelque chose à foutre? Sam s'est endormi dans sa pizza et ronfle paisiblement sur le lit d'a côté. C'est surement pas comme ça qu'ils vont capturer leur tueur mystérieux.

Dean n'arrive toujours pas a croire qu'il l'ai fait. Qu'il l'ai _vraiment_ fait. Même si cela explique quelques détails...

Bruler le cadavre de leur père selon les rites classiques n'avaient pas franchement été une sinécure. Et pourtant ils savaient, Sam et lui, que c'était la volonté de leur père, que c'était ce qu'il attendait d'eux. En aucun cas John Winchester ne deviendrait l'une des choses qu'il a dévoué sa vie a chasser. Alors oui, quelque part, il avait eu le sentiment d'accomplir sa dernière volonté, de faire quelque chose de bien. Mais ça n'aide pas vraiment a se sentir mieux quand on installe l'homme qui représente l'univers a vos yeux sur un bûcher. Ca n'aide pas non plus quand il faut l'asperger d'essence. Et encore moins quand on approche la torche pour allumer le brasier. Et surtout, rien n'aide a effacer l'odeur.

Quand il s'était retrouvé avec le cadavre de Sam dans les bras, la perspective de le bruler était pire que tout. Et Sam ne s'y était pas résolu non plus quand c'était lui qui jouait le rôle de la viande froide. Il y a une grande différence entre déterrer un paquet de vieux os quelconque et mettre le feu a un membre de sa famille. Son père a dû exhumer son propre frère qui pourrissait là depuis vingt ans. Il l'a aspergé d'essence et de sel et il l'a incendié. Il l'a **_incendié_**.

Pour rien en plus.

John a surement hésité. Il a dû réciter une prière pour aider son âme a trouver le bon chemin. Le fils a déjà observé son père faire ça pour des personnes qui le touchaient plus que d'autres. C'est une vieille ritournelle en latin. Dean n'a jamais saisit les mots, elle est toujours marmonnée, soupirée, a peine audible. _C'est juste entre eux et moi, Dean_. Avait répondu John la seule et unique fois où son fils lui avait posé la question.

Comme il n'avait jamais su ce que c'était, il n'avait pas pu la réciter pour son père quand son tour était venu. Mais de toute façon, il savait bien que ça n'aiderait pas son âme là où elle était.

Dean repense a ce soir là. Ce soir d'août 87. Il se l'est interdit depuis que c'est arrivé, mais il ne peut plus le nier. Il ne réussit plus a repousser ce souvenir suffisamment loin. Il brûle derrière ses yeux, bourdonne dans ses oreilles, l'appelle depuis le fond de sa gorge. Alors il ferme les yeux et le laisse le reprendre.

***

_Austich, Kansas, 1987_

_L'air dehors est encore plus étouffant que dans la chambre mais Dean tremble. Il tremble parce qu'il a peur de ce qu'il va découvrir dans la grosse voiture noire garée juste devant le motel._

_« Tu ne sors pas. » résonne la voix de son père dans sa tête._

_Et bien disons qu'il fait une libre interprétation de cette règle. Après tout, la règle numéro un de papa, la_ _number one, top of the top,_ _tellement au top que tu as le droit d'oublier les autres en cas d'urgence mais surtout pas celle là, c'est survivre non ? John l'a répété tellement et tellement de fois que Dean en a la tête qui tourne « Tu m'écoutes bonhomme ? C'est important ! La règle numéro un, la première de toute, celle qui dépasse toutes les autres, c'est survivre. Tu survis, et tu poses les questions après. C'est compris ? »_

_Oui, papa. C'est compris. C'est tellement bien compris qu'il a fermement l'intention de l'utiliser pour justifier son épopée nocturne de dix mètres hors de la maison. Maison… L'impala sera toujours plus une maison que n'importe laquelle de ces chambres de motel qui sentent les vieilles chaussettes et le poulet frit._

_Il fait trop sombre pour y voir a l'intérieur. Le petit garçon attrape la grosse poignée de métal et tire. La porte s'ouvre dans son grincement habituel. Bien que tout le monde râle a ce sujet, a commencer par John, personne, a commencer par John aussi, n'a prit le temps d'aller graisser les vieilles articulations de la voiture._

_Le plafonnier s'allume et dévoile le triste spectacle d'un homme arrivé au bout de lui même. L'arme est prête a servir, retournée contre son coeur. Ses mains sont stables. Elles tremblent moins que celles de Dean en tout cas, mais elles sont abîmées, comme s'il avait frappé quelque chose jusqu'à saigner. Il y a de la terre ou du sang séché sous ses ongles._

_Quand Dean ouvre la porte, John ne le regarde pas, ne bouge pas. Il ferme simplement des yeux très très fort et tout son visage se contracte. Il se mord tellement la lèvre qu'elle en devient blanche. _

_Pendant une seconde, Dean hésite a bouger. Il ne sait pas s'il peut, s'il a le droit. Et puis il décide qu'il n'en a rien a foutre d'avoir le droit ou pas. La règle numéro s'applique. Survivre. Et s'il ne fait rien, papa va échouer. Alors il grimpe sur la banquette et s'approche doucement._

_Plus lentement encore, il pose une main sur l'un des bras de son père. A son contact John n'ouvre pas les yeux mais relâche l'oxygène qu'il gardait prisonnier avec un son qui vient du fin fond de sa détresse. _

_La petite main de Dean descend doucement le long du bras jusqu'à arriver à la main calleuse et ensanglantée qui tient l'arme, le canon contre le cœur de son père. John ne bouge pas, ne fait rien. Des larmes silencieuses commencent a couler de ses yeux fermement clos. Avec méthode et douceur, Dean défait un a un les doigts autour de la crosse de métal. Il prend encore plus de temps avec celui qui caresse la gâchette. Finalement le Glock atterrit dans ses petites mains et il le dépose prudemment sur le tableau de bord. Il sait qu'il n'a pas le droit d'y toucher normalement._

_« Ca va aller. » murmure-t-il. « Ca va, papa. »_

_C'est là que John explose. Les larmes fusent littéralement et il attrape son fils comme s'il était une bouée en pleine tempête. Le jeune garçon se laisse entraîner dans l'étreinte brusque et désespérée. Il ne lui dit pas qu'il lui fait mal a le serrer trop fort, ni qu'il est en train de lui tordre un bras a l'envers. Au contraire, il enfonce les doigts de sa main libre dans la tignasse noire qui sent la fumée et l'essence, qui sent papa, et il s'y agrippe. _

_Et contre l'oreille de son père il murmure __« Tout va bien, papa. Tout va bien maintenant.» _

_Ils savent tous les deux que c'est faux. Mais peut-être que s'ils le répètent assez souvent, assez longtemps, peut-être qu'un jour ça s'arrangera._

_Dean se montre fort, il ne pleure pas, ne tremble pas. Même s'il explose comme une supernova à l'intérieur. Quelqu'un doit tenir bon, quelqu'un doit rester debout sinon ils vont se perdre tous les deux. Depuis ce qu'il s'est passé avec maman, papa est le centre du monde. Il est même plus que ça, il est le monde tout entier et l'univers autour. Rien ni personne n'est plus important que papa. Rien ne peut tuer papa. Rien ne peut briser papa. _

_Sauf elle. La vieille sorcière._

_Aussi fort qu'il essaie, aussi fort qu'il y croit, Dean n'est pas encore un homme. Il n'est encore qu'un petit garçon terrifié. Il ne peut pas s'occuper de Sammy tout seul, il ne peut pas conduire la voiture ni ramener de l'argent. _

_Papa n'a pas le droit de mourir. Ni même de partir ou de tomber. Dean ne sait pas comment on fait pour vivre sans personne pour vous rassurer après un cauchemar, sans personne pour vous appeler 'bonhomme' ou 'Deano', sans personne pour vous faire virevolter dans les airs, vous faire croire que celui qui a tué votre mère ne vous atteindra jamais, sans personne pour vous aimer, même un tout petit peu._

_Papa tremble comme un feuille et pleure, pleure et pleure encore. Il serre Dean contre lui tellement fort… Comme s'il voulait le faire rentrer dans sa poitrine. Le garçon de huit ans reste stoïque, même si c'est l'apocalypse a l'intérieur. Même si quand papa tombe, tout l'univers tombe avec lui. Quelque chose se brise dans le cœur de Dean à ce moment. Quelque chose qui n'est pas réparable. Une cicatrice à vif. Pour toujours. A cause de cette femme. Cette vieille sorcière au cœur de pierre. _

_Dean la hait. _

_Il ne l'a qu'entre-aperçu sur le seuil de sa maison, mais il sait que c'est elle qui a réduit son père en miette. C'est elle qui les a tué un peu plus tous les deux. Alors il la hait de toutes ses forces, de tout son être, de toute son âme. Et ça l'aide à rester entier alors que papa se brise dans ses bras._

***

« La vache, ça sent le rat crevé ici. »

Ca y est. Dean est définitivement tiré de sa rêverie. Et ce n'est pas plus mal parce qu'il commençait sérieusement a avoir envie de se pendre. Il est toujours couché sur son lit, le torse qui dépasse sur un bord si bien qu'il a la tête a l'envers dans le vide. Une pile de dossiers ouverts et griffonnés jonchent le sol.

« Hein ? » marmonne-t-il en se frottant les yeux.

_Tiens, il fait jour._ Il jette un œil au réveil. Wow. 10h. On appelle ça une faille spatio-temporelle. Sept heures de sa vie viennent de partir en fumée, il ne s'est même pas rendu compte qu'il s'endormait. Vu de sa position, la tête en bas, Sam a l'air encore plus grand que d'habitude alors Dean se relève vite et le regrette immédiatement, quand ses os craquent dans tous les sens. Le plus jeune se dirige vers la fenêtre au dessus de son lit et l'ouvre en grand.

« Faudrait voir a aérer des fois quand même. Les gens vont finir par croire qu'on cache un macchabé sous le matelas. Café ? »

Dean grommèle quelque chose qui ressemble a un oui et Sam glisse dans ses mains 50ml de liquide noir et brulant.

Il est guilleret. Mon dieu. Est ce vraiment possible que Dean soit génétiquement lié a cet être étrange ? Affaire de meurtre d'enfants, révélations familiales a faire trembler les murs, exhumation de tonton Dean, tentative de suicide de leur père… ah non pardon, celle là, c'est uniquement la croix du frère aîné. Bref, tout ça, et Sam est _guilleret_. D'un autre côté, c'est la seule affaire depuis des semaines qui ne concerne pas cette salope de Ruby ni les pouvoirs démoniaques de mister sunshine et encore moins le séjour de Dean au 666ème sous sol. Vu comme ça effectivement, il y a de quoi se réjouir.

Sam s'assoit sur son lit, un café fumant dans les mains. Sur ses draps tirés a quatre épingles, sa pile de dossiers est toujours aussi impeccablement rangée alors que celle de Dean s'étale lamentablement sur le sol.

« J'ai fais un tableau 'Compare/Contraste'. » dit le plus jeune en attrapant son bloc note. « J'ai rien noté de spécifique sur le type de blessures, par contre j'ai identifié des critères de sélection des victimes. A comparer avec les tiens. Alors… »

Et Sam commence a détailler tout ce qu'il a remarqué de significatif comme points communs et différences entre les victimes de sa pile. Dean intervient de temps a autre pour affirmer ou infirmer un point. Il n'a pas besoin d'un tableau compare/contraste pour se souvenir de ce qu'il a lu la veille.

Après quelques minutes, sur les neufs dossiers, ils ont quatre gamins avec une gourmette au poignet, trois dont les parents étaient absents, sept aux cheveux bruns, deux aux yeux bleus… bref, absolument rien.

« Si c'est pas une caractéristique physique c'est forcément lié a l'environnement, au mode de vie ou a quelque chose qu'ils ont fait ou dit. Ou a quelqu'un de leur entourage. »

Dean s'empare du calepin où Sam a rassemblé l'ensemble de leurs notes sur l'affaire. « J'ai pas souvenir d'avoir remarqué ce genre de points communs dans les interrogatoires. »

« A part qu'ils mentionnent quasiment tous Eleanor. » remarque Sam.

« Si tu veux la cramer, je suis partant. » marmonne l'aîné sans lever les yeux de ce qu'il lit.

« Ils ne vivaient pas au même endroit, pas la même catégorie sociale, il n'y a pas de date rituelle dans les meurtres… » Sam soupire de lassitude « Franchement, je ne vois pas comment on va remonter jusqu'au machin. »

« Hum. Dis, je trouve pas les notes sur l'interrogatoire d'Eunice, la maîtresse ? »

Sam lève un sourcil dubitatif. « Ben si tu les as pas rentrées elles y sont pas. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait toujours à moi de me faire chier a noter tout ce qu'on nous dit. »

« Parce que t'adore ça, geek boy. »

Bon c'est vrai, il adore ça. Mais merde.

« Ouais, ben j'ai pas eu le temps. Excuse moi, j'ai découvert que j'avais un grand-père psychopathe et une grand-mère que tout le monde prend pour une sorcière. J'ai eu l'esprit un peu occupé.»

« Ouais, ouais, bon quand t'auras fini de te plaindre on pourra peut-être avancer. Tu ne te rappelles pas qu'Eunice a dit un truc sur le fait que Charles Hetfield était un enfant pourri gâté ? »

Sam fronce les sourcils. « Si, mais ça colle pas. Dans ma pile, moi j'ai des gosses normaux avec des frères et sœurs, des riches comme des pauvres. » Il se penche pour attraper des dossiers et montrer ce qu'il entend par là mais Dean l'arrête en levant un doigt en l'air.

« Non, non. C'est pas ça. Tu te souviens du pourquoi ses parents le couvaient comme ça ? Elle a dit qu'ils avaient mis longtemps pour réussir à le concevoir mais, de mémoire, je crois qu'elle a dit aussi qu'ils avaient perdu leur premier enfant, non ? »

Ils pensent a la même chose? Sam commence a sentir l'excitation de la traque grandir dans son estomac.

« Maintenant que tu le dis, oui, elle a dit ça. »

« C'est le genre de truc qui n'est pas marqué dans une autopsie et que les familles ne mentionnent pas si on ne leur demande pas. Le genre de truc qui n'a rien a voir avec rien pour eux, t'es d'accord ? » Sam hoche la tête et Dean poursuit le fil de sa pensée. « La voisine des Jackson. Tu te souviens ? Elle nous a dit que le petit avait perdu sa mère d'un cancer quelques années avant. »

Sam lève tout a coup un doigt en l'air, comme s'il avait une illumination. « Je ne l'ai pas noté parce que je pensais que c'était pas important, mais dans une autre famille, les Brockward, le père venait de mourir a la guerre du Golfe quand le gosse est mort. »

« La Théorie Poltergeist. » confirme Dean tandis que son frère acquiesce. « Il y en a peut-être d'autres, suffit de poser les bonnes questions. Si c'est ça, on tient le mobile.»

« Avant de retourner cuisiner ces gens j'aimerais qu'on fasse des recherches de notre côté, voir quel genre de créature cible les gamins qui ont perdu un proche. » Explique Sam « Je pense qu'on tient quelque chose. La Théorie Poltergeist sans poltergeist, c'est possible, j'ai lu des bouquins la dessus. »

La Théorie Poltergeist est un cas d'école. Le B.a.-ba de la chasse aux monstres. Quand un malheur survient dans une famille, parfois cela attire un esprit ou une créature qui s'en nourri et le répète. La plupart du temps, ce sont des poltergeists, des esprit frappeurs qui retournent le mobilier, mais ça peut aussi être carrément autre chose.

« Ce qui est arrivé à Dean Parker a pu provoquer ça, attirer une bestiole qui reproduit le schéma à l'infini dans les familles qui ont vécu un drame. J'ai déjà vu ça dans plusieurs livres. » Explique Sam.

Il est particulièrement fier de pouvoir mettre a profit les heures de lecture dont tout le monde se moque habituellement. Il est persuadé de tenir quelque chose mais son frère a l'air sceptique. Dean se lève tout a coup et commence a arpenter la pièce de long en large en se grattant le menton.

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » demande son cadet.

« Non. Ca peut pas être ça. C'est forcément autre chose… »

« Pourquoi ? C'est la piste la plus solide qu'on ait. Je suis certain que… »

« C'est pas ça. Réfléchis Sam. On aurait une créature qui tue les enfants qui ont on perdu un membre de leur famille. »

Sam réfléchit. Il ne voit pas où est-ce que ça coince. Pour lui c'est parfait, les pièces du puzzle s'agencent enfin. Devant son incompréhension, Dean s'explique.

« Tu crois sérieusement que papa nous aurait amené sur le territoire de chasse d'un truc comme ça ?»

Merde. Il n'avait pas pensé a ça. Sam se mord la lèvre inférieure, en grande réflexion alors que Dean continue ses va-et-vient énervants.

« Il était complètement à côté de ses pompes, Dean. » tente doucement le plus jeune « Il a mené la même enquête que nous, il est arrivé aux mêmes conclusions et il a fait ce qu'il croyait être juste. Il s'est trompé. Comme nous. »

« Non. C'est comme si on avait un panneau devant la porte qui dit '_viens nous tuer'_. Il n'aurait pas pris ce risque. » s'énerve Dean alors que Sam s'étonne encore de l'inébranlable foi que son aîné porte a leur père.

« Dean, on y a passé la nuit parce qu'on savait que ça n'était ni Eric Winchester, ni Dean Parker. Papa avait un autre angle de vue. Il ne s'est pas attardé sur les interrogatoires comme nous. Il n'avait pas les mêmes infos. Je ne dis pas qu'il nous a mis volontairement en danger, juste qu'il ne savait pas. »

Dean secoue la tête. « Combien tu crois qu'il y a de drames familiaux par an dans ce bled ? On en a onze en quarante ans si tu ne comptes pas Parker. Imagine Sam, t'es une créature qui se nourri de ça dans un coin perdu comme Austrich. On t'amène deux gosses qui ont perdu leur mère sur un plateau, tu fais quoi ? On est resté ici toute une semaine et papa n'était quasiment jamais là, le truc aurait eut tout le temps de nous buter. Pourquoi il l'a pas fait ? C'est forcément autre chose. »

Dean n'a pas tort. Si la théorie est exacte, les frères Winchester de 1987 étaient des morceaux de choix pour ce genre de bestiole. Ca ne peut pas être ça. Mais pourtant… Pourtant il y a une part d'instinct, mêlée a la connaissance encyclopédique que Sam a de ce genre de cas, qui lui murmure qu'ils tiennent vraiment quelque chose.

« Nom de dieu de putain de bordel de merde ! » s'écrit-il tout a coup, faisant sursauter son frère aîné.

« Ben dis donc… langage Sammy… » tente Dean, un peu hésitant devant les yeux écarquillés de son cadet « Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

Sam se lève de toute sa hauteur. Et commence a sourire bêtement.

« On était un morceau de choix pour lui, Dean ! Il n'aurait pas laissé passer ça ! »

« Hum.. ouais. C'est un peu ce qu'on dit depuis dix minutes, mais merci… »

« Non, ducon, je veux dire il _**n'a pas**_ laissé passer ça. Il nous a bien pris pour cible ! Ah putain… l'enfoiré! »

« Gné ? Je dois faire une refoulement psychologique parce que j'ai pas souvenir de m'être fait charcuter. » Il marque une pause. « Pas cette fois là en tout cas. » ajoute-t-il après réflexion.

Sam n'entends pas la seconde partie, ou feint de ne pas l'entendre, et sourit d'une oreille a l'autre.

«J'y crois pas… Tu sais, j'ai un compte a régler avec cette saloperie, il m'a brisé le cœur. »

La tête de Dean a ce moment correspond a ce qu'on appelle communément : un moment Kodak.

***

**_TBC_**

**_Chapitre 10 : Cryptozoologie_**


	10. Crytpozoologie

_Avant dernier chapitre (+ ^épilogue). Certains ont déjà des théories, je pense que ce chapitre va éclairer tout le monde. Merci a tous pour vos remarques que j'apprécie vraiment beaucoup._

_A très vite pour la suite._

*******

**La vieille dame au cœur de pierre**

**10**

**Cryptozoologie**

*******

_Austrich, Kansas, 1987_

_« Badabim, me voilà, Badaboum, dans tes bras, Bam Bim je suis là, Bim Bam près de toi ! »_

_« Chuuuuut! »_

_« Badaboum Badadim Badaboum ! »_

_« Arrête! Tu vois pas que je dors? » s'écrie le petit garçon sans ouvrir les yeux._

_« Pourquoi tu dors ? »_

_« Parce que c'est comme ça. Chut. »_

_« Il n'y a que toi et moi ici, Sammy, on pourrait jouer ? »_

_« C'est l'heure de dormir. Tais toi, tu vas réveiller Dean. »_

_« Non ! Non, non ! Que toi et moi Sammy, que toi et moi ! »_

_Alors le petit garçon s'assoit sur son lit en soupirant d'exaspération. Il se frotte rapidement les yeux et s'apprête a demander a son grand frère de faire taire Mudgee. Le chimpanzé écoute quand Dean parle, même si Dean parle toujours a côté, parce qu'il ne le voit pas. C'est parce que Mudgee est invisible. Sauf pour Sam. Ce n'est pas toujours pratique, mais dans l'ensemble, ça l'arrange. _

_Quand Dean et lui avaient ramené un furet blessé chez le pasteur Jim et demandé s'ils pouvaient le garder, papa avait dit que la dernière chose dont ils avaient besoin c'était d'une saucisse poilue avec des pattes. 'Captain Crocket', avait donc retrouvé la nature après une semaine de convalescence et Sam avait pleuré tout son soûl parce qu'il avait toujours réclamé un Saint Bernard et que Papa ne voulait même pas de la version triplement miniature du chien de ses rêves. _

_Alors évidemment quand Sam a rencontré Mudgee, et quand Mudgee lui a demandé s'il pouvait habiter avec lui, il a pensé que ça ne serait même pas la peine de demander. Et puis quand Dean l'a surpris en train de rire avec le chimpanzé et qu'il lui a demandé pourquoi il parlait tout seul, Sam a compris que si le singe était invisible, il avait peut-être une chance de convaincre son père. Rassemblant son courage, le petit Sammy était allé demander l'autorisation d'adopter un chimpanzé magique qu'il avait rencontré sur les balançoires derrière l'hôtel. Papa n'avait même pas levé le nez de sa lecture et il avait dit « Ouais, ouais Sammy, adopte le chimpanzé. Va te brosser les dents au passage. »_

_Et voilà comment Mudgee, le chimpanzé magique, est devenu Mudgee Winchester, le nouveau frère-meilleur-ami-confident-compagnon-de-jeux d'un Samuel Winchester de 4 ans. Ensemble ils jouent a sautons sur les lits, devine quel animal j'imite ou a « où j'ai caché ta chaussette ? » (enfin c'est surtout Mudgee qui joue a ça et Sam qui cherche en s'énervant.), C'est la première fois que Sam a un copain de son age. Même si ce n'est pas vraiment un être humain. Dean se lasse trop vite des jeux qui peuvent occuper un enfant de 4 ans pendant des heures mais Mudgee joue, encore et encore._

_Et bien sur, il y a la chanson. La chanson de Mudgee. « Bim Bam ohé ohé, Bim Bam Badaboum ! Badabim, me voilà, Badaboum, dans tes bras, ! Badabim Badaboum ! Mudgee, Mudgee, Je suis ici ! Bam Bim je suis là, Bim Bam près de toi ! » Il suffit que Sam chante et le chimpanzé arrive. C'est comme un code secret entre eux. Et Sam adore les codes secrets._

_Quand Dean dit « allez Mudgee, on a assez vu ta tête de singe pour aujourd'hui », ou n'importe quoi dans ce goût là, le chimpanzé s'en va. Et ce même si Dean parle a un paquet de rien du tout a deux mètres du vrai endroit où est Mudgee. Alors, assit sur son lit, les yeux plein de sommeil, Sam voudrait demander à son grand frère de chasser l'animal. Mais son grand frère n'est pas là et papa non plus._

_Il est tout seul dans la chambre d'hôtel qui sent les vieilles chaussettes et le poulet frit._

***

« Un chimpanzé magique ? On chasse un chimpanzé magique ? » s'indigne le grand frère.

« J'ai bien peur que oui.»

Dean fait les cent pas dans la pièce en soufflant comme une vieille locomotive. De temps a autre il s'arrête, regarde Sam avec de grand yeux étonnés, secoue la tête et repart a ses va-et-vient.

« J'ai le droit de dire que nos vies sont complètement dingues ou bien tu vas encore me sortir une tirade sur l'usage du pléonasme? »

« De l'euphémisme en l'occurrence, mais oui, tu as le droit de le dire. Sinon moi j'ai une question pour toi, comment on tue un ami imaginaire ? »

« Comment tu veux que je saches, c'est toi l'expert. J'ai toujours eu des vrais amis moi. »

Sam se retient de dire '_ah ouais ? Cite m'en un pour voir_.' Parce que ce ne serait pas constructif du tout et qu'il n'a pas spécialement de raison d'agresser son aîné là, tout de suite. Il préfère ne pas relever et se recentrer sur l'objectif.

« Hum… Je crois que je sais comment le convoquer, mais pour le tuer, ça va être une autre paire de manches. Je ne sais pas si on trouvera grand chose en termes de primatomorphisme, mais je me souviens d'avoir lu des bouquins qui- »

« Hein ? »

Sam sourit. Il se complait totalement dans ce rôle là. Le puit de science, WonderGeek, la machine a savoir. C'est sa place, son domaine d'excellence. Qu'il en ait conscience ou non, Dean lui permet de jouer cette partition a merveille en posant ce genre de question, en ayant l'air stupide dès qu'un mot a plus de trois syllabes ou simplement en attendant de Sammy qu'il puisse réciter des livres a l'endroit et a l'envers. C'est leur mécanique, c'est la façon dont leurs capacités de chasseurs s'emboîtent l'une dans l'autre, la raison pour laquelle ils sont complémentaires sur le terrain.

« Primatomorphique, comme anthropomorphique, mais pour les primates. » Explique-t-il calmement.

« Je reformule : 'Gné ?' »

Sam sourit face au visage complètement largué de son aîné. Cette vieille routine est délicieuse.

« Qui ressemble a un singe. » finit il par dire.

« Et tu pouvais pas dire ça dès le départ ? Des fois il y a des gens qui inventent des mots pour décrire des concepts et les mots sont plus compliqués a comprendre que le concept lui même. »

« Et bien techniquement, ça vient du grec morph- »

« Hey, j'ai un mot pour toi, » Coupe le grand frère « 'ta gueule' du Deanien 'ta gueule' qui veut dire 'ta gueule'. »

Ok. Sam va se taire maintenant. Il ne faut pas trop tirer sur la corde non plus. Dean le regarde comme si c'était lui la créature simiesque qui trucide les gens. Sam sourit car leurs habitudes de vieux couple l'amusent toujours. Ils ont une façon de s'adresser l'un a l'autre où tout le corps communique et pas seulement la voix. Il y a une très grande différence entre un '_ta gueule'_ dit avec les mots ou un '_ta gueule'_ dit avec les yeux. Vu de l'extérieur les gens doivent les prendre pour des fous. Même Bobby qui les connaît depuis toujours est souvent perdu dans leurs joutes verbales.

« Hum, ouais. Donc je disais, que j'ai pas connaissance d'une créature prima- euh, …hum, qui ressemble a un singe, mais j'ai lu pas mal de bouquins sur la Théorie Poltergeist et le type de créatures qui peuvent être attirées par le malheur. On trouvera rien sur un singe invisible mais je peux isoler ce qui y ressemble ou même peut être une espèce de polymorphe. » Il s'arrête, regarde son frère qui se tient debout devant lui les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et reprend. « Euh… un polymorphe c'est - »

« Je sais ce que c'est, j'suis pas débile. »

« Ok, ok. En tout cas ça veut dire qu'on va devoir passer un bon bout de temps a faire des recherches. »

Dean soupire lourdement. « C'est vraiment de mieux en mieux. Manque plus que Ruby débarque et c'est officiel, je me pends.»

« Si tu veux, je te laisse l'ordinateur et je me tape la bibliothèque. » propose Sam.

« Wow, c'est pas noël pourtant, si? »

« Ha ha. Comme si je faisais jamais de trucs gentils juste comme ça. »

« Me tente pas, je pourrais commencer a faire une liste. Ca s'appellerait 'Sammy Friendly' et a la fin de l'année je l'enverrais au père noël. »

« Ouais, ok, oublie. » coupe Sam « Va a la bibliothèque et meurt d'ennui dans un coin si tu veux. »

Dean jète les clefs de l'impala vers son frère qui les attrape sans difficulté. « Non, vas y toi. Gentil Sammy, je voudrais pas interférer dans ton karma. »

Le plus jeune lève les yeux au ciel mais ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire malgré tout. Il s'étire longuement avant de revêtir ses chaussures et sa veste.

« Faut que j'aille jusqu'à Kansas City pour trouver une bibliothèque avec le genre de bouquin qu'on cherche, j'en ai pour quatre bonnes heures aller retour. »

« Ouais. Fais gaffe a ma bagnole. » lance Dean depuis le frigo où il est plongé.

« Fais gaffe a mon ordi. Et fais des recherches sur notre affaire, pas sur la dernière édition de la PornFest. »

Dean se retourne vivement vers Sam, de grands yeux écarquillés et un bout de nourriture qui dépasse de sa bouche.

« PornFest ? Quelle PornFest ? »

Et Sam claque la porte dans un vibrant témoignage d'exaspération.

***

_Austrich, Kansas, 1987_

_« Où est ce qu'ils sont ? » Demande le petit garçon._

_« Partis, partis ! »_

_Sam est inquiet. Il ne se réveille jamais tout seul d'habitude. La lampe a côté du canapé est toujours allumée, et c'est tant mieux, parce que Sam n'aime pas trop quand c'est tout noir. Surtout quand il est seul. Le lit de papa n'est même pas défait et la télévision est éteinte. Le garçon se lève et ses petits pieds rencontrent le sol froid dans un bruit sourd qui d'habitude fait se retourner tout le monde vers lui 'Qu'est ce que tu fais Sammy, où tu vas ?'. Mais aujourd'hui il n'y a personne. Personne a part Mudgee qui saute sur le lit en chantant._

_Sam avance a petits pas vers la salle de bain. La porte s'ouvre en grinçant sur la pièce sombre. Personne. Il a envie de pleurer. C'est stupide. Papa et Dean n'aiment pas quand il pleure._

_« Sammy ! Vient jouer avec Mudgee ! » s'écrit le chimpanzé._

_« Pas maintenant. Tu sais où ils sont ? » demande Sammy, inquiet._

_« Partis ! Partis ! » répète le singe en se jetant dans les couvertures._

_Sammy grimace. Il n'a pas du tout envie de jouer maintenant. Il avance vers la fenêtre et grimpe sur une chaise pour regarder dehors. Il sait que papa n'aime pas beaucoup l'alpinisme d'intérieur et que s'il le voyait, fiché la haut pour se pencher contre le rebord, il le priverait de bonbons jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Sam ne sait pas quand c'est 'nouvel ordre' mais selon Dean, ça peut être très long. _

_Il grimpe malgré tout parce que papa n'est pas là et qu'il ne peut pas le punir de faire un truc qu'il interdit de faire quand il est là si Sammy fait justement ce truc pour savoir où il est, n'est ce pas ? C'est ce genre de logique, propre a un gamin de quatre ans, qui donnent des cheveux blancs a John Winchester._

_Sur le rebord de la fenêtre, il y a du sel. Il y a toujours du sel. Partout où ils vont. Pour Sammy c'est normal, ça fait parti du décor. Qu'ils soient chez Bobby, chez le pasteur Jim ou dans une chambre de motel, il y a toujours de fines lignes blanches devant toutes les ouvertures. C'est tellement habituel, tellement anodin dans son quotidien, que le petit garçon ne s'est jamais demandé a quoi elles servaient. Elle sont juste là. Et il ne faut pas les toucher. __'Pourquoi ?' 'Parce que, Sam.' 'Parce que quoi ?' 'Parce que c'est pas bien' 'Pourquoi c'est pas bien ?' 'Sam.' 'Quoi ?' 'Chut.'_

_Alors Sam ne les touche pas parce qu'apparemment, 'c'est pas bien' et aussi et surtout, parce que ça met papa encore plus en colère que de grimper sur le mobilier. Il s'agrippe au rebord de la fenêtre, sans toucher la fine ligne blanche (croix de bois, croix de fer !), et regarde a l'extérieur. _

_Palala est la. Il sait que le nom n'est pas exactement Palala, mais il ne s'en rappelle jamais. C'est pas faute d'avoir subit plusieurs tentatives de lobotomie par son grand frère sur la banquette arrière. 'Répète après moi Sammy, IM… PA… LA.' 'Palala' 'Non, IM… PA… LA.' 'Palala !!'_

_Palala est ici donc, sur le parking devant leur porte, tout feux éteints. D'habitude la grosse voiture noire va de paire avec papa. Il y a toujours l'un avec l'autre. Pas de palala, pas de papa. Mais ce soir la voiture est là mais pas papa. Et Dean non plus. Et ça commence a franchement inquiéter Sammy. _

_Papa a dit plusieurs fois des choses a propos de ce qu'il faut faire dans cette situation. C'est quoi déjà ? Aller frapper chez le voisin ? Non, ça c'est si ça sent la fumée ou qu'il y a des flammes. Hum… quand on est tout seul, on doit faire quoi ? Ce n'est pas a Sammy que papa dit ces choses là d'habitude, c'est a son grand frère. Lui, il se contente de faire tout ce que Dean dit. _

_« Sammy ! Viens jouer avec Mudgee ! Mudgee veut jouer ! » s'écrit l'animal depuis le lit où il se roule._

_« J'ai pas envie de jouer maintenant. » répond sèchement le garçon._

_Le singe arrête aussitôt de s'agiter dans les couvertures et se redresse sur ses antérieures. Comme tous les primates, ses pattes arrières sont courtes, il n'est pas bien haut, mais sa musculature et ses long bras impressionnent quand même. L'animal gonfle son poitrail._

_« J'aime pas quand tu fais ça Mudgee. Arrête. » _

_« Je veux jouer. »_

_« Pas moi. » Sam descend prudemment de son poste d'observation et va s'asseoir sur le lit de papa. _

_Il n'a pas du tout envie de rejoindre son lit tant que le chimpanzé est dessus et qu'il a cette attitude. Il a déjà fait ça une fois où Sam ne voulait pas jouer non plus. Il s'est redressé, et l'a regardé longtemps en lui demandant de jouer avec lui. Mais Sam ne voulait pas et lui disait d'arrêter de faire cette tête méchante parce qu'il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Mudgee a continué d'insister et d'approcher lentement jusqu'à ce que Dean entre dans la chambre et que le singe disparaisse. Quand Mudgee est revenu le lendemain, il n'était plus en colère contre Sam alors le petit garçon a dit qu'il était d'accord pour jouer a nouveau._

_« Je veux jouer. » répète le singe. _

_Il grimace maintenant. Il a l'air mauvais, sauvage. Sammy déteste ça. _

_« Arrête maintenant ! J'ai dit non ! »_

_Il y a un courage dans le ton de sa voix qu'il accentue un petit peu car honnêtement, il a très peur quand Mudgee fait ça. Surtout qu'il est tout seul. Mais il connaît bien le ton que papa emploie quand il dit 'j'ai dit non', alors il essaie de faire le même. _

_Ca ne fonctionne pas sur le singe._

_Comme un animal sauvage a l'attaque, Mudgee rejoint le lit de Sam d'un bond. Le petit garçon se plaque aussitôt contre mur, le plus loin possible du singe._

_« Arrête Mudgee ! J'aime pas ça ! » crie-t-il._

_Le chimpanzé lui attrape la gorge avec une de ses grandes mains aux doigts anguleux. Sammy ne peux plus crier, il peut a peine respirer et ça fait très mal. Des larmes commence a arriver dans ses yeux. Il veut papa et il le veut __**tout de suite**__. _

_La créature approche son visage simiesque du sien jusqu'à ce qu'ils se touchent presque._

_« Tu ne veux pas jouer avec Mudgee ? Mudgee va jouer avec toi. »_

_La porte de la chambre s'ouvre sur les silhouettes des deux aînés Winchester et Mudgee disparait._

_***_

**_TBC_**

**_Chapitre 11 : _****Morituri Te Salutant**


	11. Morituri Te Salutant

_Hey! Here comes the last chapter! Vient ensuite le petit épilogue et ce sera la fin des aventures des frères Winchester a Austrich Kansas. Merci a tous d'avoir lu et commenté cette histoire!_

*******

**La vieille dame au cœur de pierre**

**11**

**Morituri Te Salutant**

*******

« Arrête Dean, sinon je risque de faire un truc que je vais regretter. » menace Sam en caressant le manche de sa hache.

Il est très sérieux. Il a une arme tranchante dans les mains et il veut que Dean arrête. Tout de suite. C'est la quatrième fois qu'il lui demande. Mais son aîné continue inlassablement de rire et de rire encore. Au départ, c'était juste un hoquet moqueur, et puis ça s'est transformé en un grand éclat et maintenant c'est un fou rire totalement nerveux qu'il ne pourrait même pas retenir si sa vie en dépendait. Et c'est bien ça le problème.

Si le plan marche comme prévu, la vie des frères Winchester pourraient bien voir arriver quelques minutes chaotiques. Qu'ils le veuillent ou non, leur survie est liée a ce que l'aîné fera ou ne fera pas ce soir. Et en ce moment, la préoccupation principale de Dean Winchester est de réussir a ne pas se pisser dessus alors qu'il pleure littéralement, plié en deux sur sa hache.

Sam soupire. Ce n'est pas drôle du tout en plus. Ils sont au milieu du cimetière de Dartmoor, il fait nuit, il fait froid et la tombe de leur oncle leur fait face. Non. Ce n'est pas drôle.

« Ok… ok… » baragouine Dean en s'essuyant les yeux. « C'est bon. »

« Tu veux aller pisser un coup avant que je recommence ? » demande Sam, las, alors que son frère se tortille lamentablement pour contrôler les spasmes de rire.

« Non. Hum… ha… hum… non. Vas-y, enchaîne. Je ne regarde pas.»

Pour compenser l'assurance qui manque a son propos, Dean appuie la hache contre son épaule, ancre ses deux pieds dans le sol et se mord la lèvre inférieure.

Sam lève les yeux au ciel. L'une des bougies s'est encore éteinte a cause d'une petite brise nocturne. C'est la troisième fois qu'il la rallume et si Dean ne se concentre pas cinq minutes pour qu'ils puissent terminer ce putain de rituel, il va finir par pleuvoir. Pas de flamme, pas de rituel et pas de rituel, pas de Mudgee.

Sam est très énervé a la base, de convoquer la créature ici, d'être dans ce cimetière, d'être dans cette ville, d'avoir un frère débile, d'avoir fait 4h de route aujourd'hui… Tout ça commence doucement a le rendre dingue et il aimerait pouvoir en finir rapidement. En plus, il est certainement en train de pratiquer le rituel le plus stupide de toute l'histoire de l'humanité.

Les ouvrages de la bibliothèque de Kansas City ne sont pas très prolixes en singes démoniaques et invisibles. Par contre la collection ésotérique et cryptozoologique regorge de choses très intéressantes sur la légende des croque-mitaines. Parce que c'est de cela qu'il s'agit. S_i tu ne te brosse pas les dents, le croque-mitaine viendra te prendre_. Combien de parents au travers du monde ont utilisé cette menace contre leurs enfants ? Et combien ont vraiment su que la menace était réelle ?

Les croque-mitaines naissent du malheur et de la souffrance. Il s'y attachent, s'en nourrissent et sautent de proie en proie. Il peuvent sommeiller pendant des années sans tuer et s'éveiller dès qu'ils ressentent la présence d'une victime potentielle. Bien sur ils ont la délicate attention de ne s'attaquer qu'aux enfants.

Dans les vieux ouvrages, Sam a trouve le moyen de le tuer. Où en tout cas, un moyen qui pourrait fonctionner s'ils ont de la chance. Ni Bobby ni leur père n'ont jamais rencontré ces créatures, alors ils avancent a l'aveugle sur le sujet. Etrangement, le premier mot qui est venu au jeune Winchester, c'est jurisprudence. Il n'y a pas de _jurisprudence_ en matière de croque-mitaine.

L'avocat qui sommeille dans ces 190 centimètres de muscles taillés pour l'action se réveille souvent aux moments les moins opportuns. En réalité, ce qui surprend le plus Sam, c'est qu'il soit encore là. Après ce qu'ils ont vécu lui et son frère, après bientôt cinq ans, ses quelques années d'évasion dans le monde réel reviennent toujours le hanter. Il a pourtant été honnête avec son aîné, devant cette fontaine a souhait, quand il a dit ne plus vouloir retourner a cette période. C'est toujours vrai. Il ne pourrait plus y aller maintenant, il ne _veut_ plus y aller. Sa vie est devenue autre chose, et il l'a accepté. L'hypothèse d'un homme de loi, la possibilité d'un autre, parle parfois dans sa tête, comme aujourd'hui avec la jurisprudence, mais elle ne guide plus ses choix. Aujourd'hui Sam Winchester est un chasseur assumé et prêt a tuer.

En tout cas il serait prêt a tuer si son partenaire cessait de l'interrompre avec son fou rire ridicule.

C'est seulement a mi-chemin entre Austrich et Kansas City que Sam a réalisé brutalement qu'il venait de laisser son frère, seul et armé, dans la même ville qu'Eleanor Parker. Il a freiné brutalement, s'attirant les foudres et les klaxons de ses voisins d'autoroute. Le plus stupide de l'histoire, c'est qu'il s'était proposé pour la bibliothèque justement pour que son frère puisse se détendre. Stupide Sam n'a réfléchit qu'après au danger potentiel de son plan. C'est sur la bande d'arrêt d'urgence qu'il s'est assuré que son aîné ne bougerait pas ses fesses de la chambre a grand coup de supplications téléphoniques.

Ce que Sam n'avait pas compris, c'est qu'avoir la vieille dans un périmètre de moins d'un kilomètre de distance était déjà un effort en soit pour Dean. Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention d'y aller et son après-midi fut consacrée a dormir et, alléluia, a trouver une laverie automatique pour trois semaines de lessive en retard. Sa contribution aux recherches sur le croque-mitaine fut donc minimale, cependant, il s'est chargé de la logistique. C'est lui qui a trouvé les bougies, l'encens et les haches qu'ils ont en ce moment. Ce sont des pièces de bricolage assez basiques mais qui, selon les informations de Sam et les bénédictions qu'ils ont pratiqué dessus, devront faire l'affaire.

Techniquement, ils ont organisé le comité d'accueil idéal, il ne reste plus qu'a attendre l'invité d'honneur. Et c'est là que ça coince. C'est là qu'intervient le rituel ridicule et la crise de rire de Dean.

Sam est a genoux devant la stèle de Dean Parker parce que le rituel doit se pratiquer sur la tombe de celui par qui le croque-mitaine est né. Jusque là tout va bien. La partie ridicule, c'est la chanson. Chaque croque-mitaine a un nom différent, une apparence différente et une chanson différente. Mudgee est un chimpanzé qui fait des Bim Bam Boum. Selon la légende, les hommes qui voudrait capturer un croquemitaine, doivent se faire passer pour des enfants parce que ce sont les seuls a pouvoir les voir en temps normal. C'est pour cette raison que Sam est a genoux et c'est aussi pour cette raison qu'il doit chanter cette ritournelle burlesque avec une voix ridiculement haut perchée.

Voilà comment il a perdu Dean. Quand il a entamé les '_Bim Bam Boum me voilà'_ avec cette voix a mi chemin entre un cochon égorgé et un castrat malade, l'aîné a relâché toute la pression de ces derniers jours dans un rire nerveux et incontrôlable. Sam est a genoux depuis vingt bonnes minutes maintenant a essayer de rester calme alors qu'il a l'impression d'être la risée de l'humanité. Il voudrait bien pouvoir ignorer son stupide frère et son rire de hyène pour continuer l'invocation mais il a besoin d'un Dean concentré pour affronter Mudgee. Un croque-mitaine invoqué et rendu visible aux yeux d'adultes est particulièrement mécontent. En tout cas c'est ce que disent les livres que Sammy a parcouru dans l'après midi.

« Je regarde pas. Je ferme les yeux Sam, vas-y, recommence. » dit l'aîné qui reprend doucement le pouvoir sur son fou rire.

« On risque d'être un peu emmerdés si t'as les yeux fermés pendant que Mudgee apparaît pour me tuer, Dean. Tu gardes les yeux ouverts, tu essaies de te concentrer et tu déconnes pas. On va se faire charcuter avec tes conneries. »

« Ok, ok. C'est bon. Vas-y. »

Sam le regarde un long moment pour être certain que la crise soit bien passé. Dean a les yeux rouges, des sillons de larmes sur le visage, et il trépigne encore un peu d'un pied sur l'autre. On n'obtiendra surement rien de mieux de lui ce soir. Alors Sam soupire et rallume la bougie qui ne cesse de s'éteindre avant de s'éclaircir la gorge et de reprendre sa ritournelle.

Les premières phrases passent sans problème, mais a un moment, ça recommence. Dean part d'un grand éclat sonore comme ce cimetière n'en a surement jamais entendu. Sam ferme les yeux et caresse le manche de sa hache en marmonnant une flopée de nom d'oiseaux.

C'est quand il les ré-ouvre pour dire le fond de sa pensée a son aîné que son souffle s'étouffe dans sa gorge. Il est a genoux face a un chimpanzé. Un chimpanzé assez énorme. Et un chimpanzé en colère. Il n'a pas le temps d'appeler Dean qui rit comme une baleine a sa droite, pas le temps de lever sa hache. Mudgee se jette sur lui.

C'est amusant comme le temps semble s'allonger dans ces cas là. Quelque chose de très lourd lui rentre brutalement dans le thorax, il se sent partir en arrière. Les cervicales prennent un choc parce que la tête ne part pas à la même vitesse que le corps. Pendant une seconde, il voit les étoiles dans le ciel puis une fourrure sombre. Sa tête heurte le sol et il ne voit plus rien.

Dean entend le bruit. C'est ça qui l'alerte. L'image est encore floue dans ses yeux pleins de larmes mais il connaît le son de son frère qui a un problème. Il se frotte les yeux. Sam est allongé, Mudgee est sur lui. En une seconde Dean exorcise le démon du rire et retrouve l'instinct et l'adresse du chasseur. Il ne sait pas exactement si il crie le prénom de Sam avec sa bouche ou si c'est juste dans sa tête, mais le chimpanzé se retourne vers lui juste au moment où il s'apprête a abattre la hache.

L'animal est agile et vraiment très, très énervé. Il se déplace vite et Dean manque de trancher l'abdomen de son cadet plutôt que la créature. Sam se relève péniblement alors que son frère a commencé la traque au milieu des tombes.

Mudgee est rapide, plusieurs fois la hache fend l'air a quelques centimètres sans jamais l'atteindre.

« Rabat le vers moi ! » cri le plus jeune quand il est enfin debout avec les idées claires.

Que ce soit volontaire ou non, quelques secondes seulement après son appel, Sam voit Mudgee lui foncer dessus. Cette fois il est prêt. Sa hache tourne lentement dans l'air glacial du cimetière alors qu'il l'élève au dessus de sa tête dans un mouvement souple. Il se surprend a compter les mètres puis les centimètres qui rapproche la créature en furie du point d'impact.

« Viens par ici saloperie, Sammy veut jouer. »

Le choc de la hache contre la tête du singe résonne jusque dans les dents du jeune Winchester. Le coup est absolument parfait, comme dans les illustrations des vieux livres de la bibliothèque. La hache s'enfonce du milieu du crâne jusqu'entre les deux yeux. La coupure est tellement nette et propre qu'il n'y a même pas de sang. Le visage de Mudgee est figé dans une éternelle expression de rage, les babines retroussées sur des canines saillantes, la bave aux lèvres.

Du coin de l'œil, Sam voit son frère arriver. Quand il hurle un terrible « NON ! » c'est déjà trop tard. La hache de Dean fend l'air et s'enfonce dans le corps de l'animal avec un bruit sourd.

Dean regarde son cadet avec des yeux de merlan frit. Il n'a pas eu le temps de retenir son bras mais le cri désespéré de Sam lui a fait rater un battement de cœur.

« Ca va pas de gueuler comme ça ! Espèce de taré ! » s'écrit-il.

Mais Sam n'écoute pas, il est en train d'essayer de désincarcérer le tranchant de sa hache du crâne de la bestiole qui tient encore miraculeusement debout.

« Aide moi ! Dépêche ! » cri-t-il.

Dean le regarde bizarrement se débattre avec l'arme solidement enfoncée dans la tête de son ami imaginaire. Il s'apprête a lui demander ce qu'il compte faire exactement, peut-être même faire une blague sur le contenu du crâne d'un croque-mitaine en forme de singe, mais il n'a pas le temps. Il n'a pas le temps car, quand son cerveau comprend ce qui préoccupe son frère, Mudgee a déjà bougé.

Le singe a repris vie et s'agite comme un beau diable, une hache plantée dans la tête, une autre dans le dos. _Un nombre impair, Dean, il faut lui donner un nombre impair de coup de hache_. Oui, il s'en souvient maintenant… Euh… oups ?

Mudgee n'a pas beaucoup apprécié son expérience de mort imminente et l'acier planté dans son crâne ne l'aide pas a avoir les idées claires. Le singe hurle de rage et de douleur en agitant ses membres dans un ballet désorganisé et brutal. Sammy se prend un violent coup dans la mâchoire et tombe a la renverse.

Dean évite de justesse le manche de sa propre hache qui tourne avec l'animal et se jette sur lui pour tenter de le maitriser. Mudgee hurle et se débat comme un animal blessé quand il tombe face contre terre. La hache prisonnière de ses côtes finit par céder et Dean parvient a l'extraire. Il n'a pas le temps d'en faire quoi que ce soit, les soubresauts violents de Mudgee lui font lâcher son trophée.

Sam se relève juste a temps pour voir la hache s'envoler d'un côté et son frère de l'autre. Parce que la chasse est une affaire de priorité, il se précipite vers l'arme qui gît dans l'herbe humide. Mudgee est déjà sur lui quand il l'attrape. Il sent les coups portés contre son ventre mais il les ignore pour lever l'arme et frapper, aussi fort que possible, n'importe où devant lui. Le tranchant rencontre de la chair et s'y enfonce sans résistance. Il s'y enfonce jusqu'à ce que les hurlements de rage se transforment en cris d'agonie.

Ainsi meurt Mudgee, l'ami imaginaire de treize enfants d'Austrich. Onze sont morts, un tient une hache profondément plantée dans ses viscères et le treizième, celui qui chantait dans la cour de récréation, celui là sera triste de ne plus revoir son meilleur ami. Il ne saura jamais ce a quoi il a échappé mais ses larmes passagères vaudront bien toutes les années qu'il a gagné.

Sam ne lâche le manche de sa hache qu'après qu'il ait pu vraiment voir la vie quitter les yeux de la créature. Elle gît sur le sol maintenant, aussi morte que les résidents du cimetière. C'est là et seulement là que son cerveau autorise ses nerfs a reprendre un fonctionnement normal. C'est là qu'il sent qu'il en a bavé. Il tombe a genoux, le souffle court, les mains tremblantes.

Mudgee a frappé a l'abdomen et il a frappé fort. Il faut quelques minutes à Sam pour reprendre une respiration normale et comprendre que rien n'est cassé. Quelque chose cloche cependant. Quelque chose n'est pas en place.

Dean.

Il manque Dean. Où est le grand frère psychotique qui fait une crise de panique dès que Sam se casse un ongle ? Personne n'est en train de le secouer ni de hurler dans ses oreilles. Ce n'est pas normal du tout. Alors Sam fait un effort surhumain pour se relever malgré ses muscles endoloris.

Dean est au sol. Pas besoin de paniquer pour si peu, il y serait lui aussi si il n'était pas en train d'avancer en titubant. Mais plus il approche et plus le spectacle est insoutenable.

La stèle de pierre de Dean Parker est un peu inclinée vers l'arrière, comme si quelque chose de lourd l'avait poussée. Le quelque chose de lourd en question, c'est Dean Winchester qui gît, inerte, couché sur l'herbe humide où repose son oncle. Il a y une longue et large trainée de sang vertical depuis le nom gravé jusqu'à la tête de Dean en dessous.

Sam se retrouve agenouillé aux côtés de son aîné sans avoir vraiment souvenir d'avoir parcouru les derniers mètres jusqu'à lui. Malgré les années d'entrainement, malgré toutes les fois où l'un d'eux s'est retrouvé dans cette situation, il y a toujours quelques secondes où Sam ne sait pas quoi faire. Il n'ose pas toucher, il a peur de faire plus de mal que de bien.

Finalement il se décide a placer deux doigts contre la carotide de son frère. C'est un peu stupide étant donné que, de là où il est, il voit parfaitement et il entend surtout, les respirations erratiques. Au dernières nouvelles, respirer est une assez bonne indication que le cœur bat. Mais Sam préfère le sentir sous ses doigts, juste pour être sûr. Le rythme est beaucoup trop rapide mais il est là.

« Hey, Dean ? Tu m'entends ? »

Sam tapote doucement la joue de son aîné qui se met a marmonner. Ses yeux s'agitent sous leurs paupières jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne finissent par s'ouvrir et cligner plusieurs fois. _Pupilles asymétriques_, note Sam. _Commotion_. Ca pourrait être pire.

« J'ai rêvé… d'un méchant… singe. » bafouille Dean en s'agitant pour se relever.

« C'est bizarre ça. Tu me racontes ? »

Dean commence a baragouiner quelque chose pendant que Sam s'occupe de préparer le bucher pour leur nouvel ex-meilleur ami. A chaque fois que Dean se tait pendant trop longtemps, il revient vers lui, regarde ses pupilles, écoute son cœur, lui fait suivre le déplacement de son doigt et lui pose une nouvelle question pour l'obliger a parler.

Mudgee, le croque-mitaine d'Austrich, s'envole dans un nuage de cendre au dessus de la tombe de celui par lequel il est né. Celui qui a cristallisé tant de souffrance et de peine qu'il a aliéné une créature de cauchemar sur toute sa ville.

Après tellement d'années de chasse, Sam a appris qu'il faut être reconnaissant pour toutes les victoires, quelles soient petites ou grandes. Celle ci est immense. Il est désolé que son frère soit trop sonné pour s'en rendre compte.

***

Dean se réveille parce que quelqu'un frappe a la porte. Quelque soit ce quelqu'un, il mérite une balle entre les deux yeux. Sam l'a obligé a rester éveillé toute la nuit a cause de sa soit disant commotion. _Je t'en foutrais des commotions !_ Au bout d'un moment, il a même supplié '_laisse moi dormir, Sam, juste une minute, juste un tout petit peu…'_ Mais le plus jeune n'a rien voulu savoir. Dès que Dean fermait les yeux, Sam était là pour le secouer, poser un linge glacial sur son front ou lui hurler dans les oreilles. Dean a même pleuré a un certain moment. '_Bon ok, c'était surement une commotion cérébrale.'_ Le plus incroyable c'est que Sam ait résisté a ça.

S'endormir avec un cerveau commotionné, c'est prendre le risque de ne pas se réveiller, Dean le sait lui aussi, il a suffisamment entendu son père le répéter. Mais il aurait quand même pu dormir cinq minutes. Cinq toutes petites minutes ? Non? Ok.

Il a donc passé les douze heures réglementaires et, dieu merci, ses pupilles sont redevenues suffisamment normales pour que Sam autorise le sommeil par tranche d'une heure. Rien que l'idée de dépendre de son petit frère pour quelque chose d'aussi basique que dormir rend Dean encore plus malade que sa rencontre brutale avec une pierre tombale.

Il est en plein milieu de sa seconde tranche d'une heure de sommeil amplement méritée quand quelqu'un se permet de tambouriner comme un malade a la porte. _Putain_. Et où est ce tyran de Sammy-Grumpy quand on a besoin de lui ? Même pas dans la pièce. Dean n'a franchement pas l'intention de bouger ses fesses de son lit alors il attend juste que l'intrus finisse par se décourager.

Trop tard, Sam sort en furie de la salle de bain, vêtu d'un jean et d'un t-shirt humide, et se précipite vers la porte. _Merde_. C'est seulement quand son frère ouvre que Dean réalise qu'il aurait du prévoir ce qui se cachait derrière. Après tout, qui pourrait avoir l'idée de frapper a leur porte ? Ils ont réglé la chambre d'avance, donc ce n'est pas le vieux réceptionniste asthmatique et Castiel et ses copains n'ont pas l'habitude de frapper. Non, si Dean avait été en état de connecter des neurones, il aurait su ce qu'il l'attendait et il aurait pu tenter quelque chose, comme sauter par la fenêtre ou s'étouffer avec son oreiller par exemple.

« Bonjour Dean. »

« Sam, j'ai des hallucinations. J'ai l'impression que t'a laissé rentrer cette sorcière dans la piaule. » marmonne-t-il.

« J'ai appelé un taxi pour aller la chercher en fait. » avoue le plus jeune en guidant Eleanor vers l'un des fauteuils.

« Putain! » Dean se cache sous son oreiller « faites comme si j'étais pas là. »

Sam attrape l'oreiller en question et l'enlève brutalement dévoilant un Dean grimaçant de douleur et de colère. Le petit frère l'ignore et l'aide a s'assoir avant de tasser confortablement le coussin contre son dos.

« C'est non fumeur ici. » crache Dean a la vieille.

Elle ne l'entends pas. En tout cas, elle fait tout comme, et porte le briquet contre la cigarette qui pend a sa bouche.

« Sam, fait la partir, je rigole pas. »

« Ecoute Dean, on va quitter Austrich ce soir. Je voulais juste qu'on se revoit tous les trois avant. » Explique Sammy avec le plus de diplomatie possible.

« Je crois que ce que ton frère essaye de dire » commence Eleanor « C'est qu'il a eu pitié de moi. » Ca attire l'attention de Dean qui soulève un sourcil sceptique vers son cadet. « Je vais mourir. » poursuit la vieille « Cancer du poumon. J'ai commencé a fumer le jour où j'ai appris la nouvelle, juste pour dire au destin d'aller se faire foutre. »

Elle souffle un nuage aux volutes blanches qui s'arrondissent dans l'air opaque de la chambre. Dean la dévisage mais son expression n'a pas changé. Il est froid comme la glace.

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? » demande-t-il sèchement.

Sam lui donne un coup de coude mais rien ne l'atteint. Rien ne transperce la carapace de l'aîné des Winchester qui, imperturbable, assassine Eleanor Parker avec ses yeux et le ton de sa voix.

Elle l'observe, l'appréhende. Elle voit en lui la même défiance quelle voyait en Johnny quand il a claqué la porte pour ne plus jamais revenir. La cigarette danse entre ses doigts, sa fumée tremble avec ses mains. Ses yeux sont froids, éteints, morts. Sa voix dessine les contours du regret et de l'amertume quand elle répond.

« Je n'ai jamais attendu de pardon. »

« Bien. Parce que vous ne l'aurez pas. »

Le blessure est encore là. Aussi pénétrante que quand Dean avait huit ans et qu'il tenait son père en larmes dans ses bras, le jour où ce qu'il lui restait d'innocence a foutu le camps. La possibilité d'un autre, d'un petit garçon qui n'aurait pas assisté au meurtre de sa mère et a la chute de son père, le hante parfois. Mais il n'est pas du genre a regarder derrière ou a s'apitoyer sur son sort. Il sait qu'il ne sera plus jamais cette personne là et il sait ce qu'il est aujourd'hui.

« Je voulais juste… juste vous voir. » murmure-t-elle.

Son regard s'est perdu entre ici et nulle part. La fumée danse lentement au bout d'une cigarette oubliée. Sam est assis sur son lit et des larmes perlent dans ses yeux. S'il ne comprend pas la colère de son frère, au moins il la respecte. Il la ressent tellement fort qu'une part totalement irrationnelle de lui éprouve de la haine également. C'est certainement le gosse en lui qui a toujours quatre ans et qui regarde son grand frère pour savoir comment tourne l'univers. Sam ne demandera aucun compte à son aîné sur sa rancœur. Le temps ne l'a pas vraiment guérit de sa curiosité maladive, il a surtout enfin admis que certaines vérités sont condamnées a rester dans l'ombre.

Eleanor a raison. Il l'a fait venir ici parce qu'il a eu pitié d'elle. Elle a absolument tout perdu, son mari, ses fils, sa vie. Il ne lui reste que ses yeux pour pleurer et son cancer pour la ronger. Alors il l'a appelée, il a demandé a ce taxi de passer la prendre. Ensuite ils vont partir et elle va mourir. Il ne reviendront pas. La mise en terre d'Eleanor Jane Parker, veuve Winchester, au cimetière de Dartmoor se fera dans le silence et la solitude. Elle avait le droit a des adieux, même si c'est ainsi. Même si Dean ne lui crache que du venin et que Sam est incapable d'articuler des mots, elle avait le droit de les voir une dernière fois.

« Dites a Johnny… dites lui que… hum… dites lui… » Le cigarette se perd quelque part entre ses doigts et sa bouche. Eleanor a oublié qu'elle l'avait allumée. « Dites lui qu'il a réussi. Dites lui que ses fils lui ressemblent. Dites lui que je l'aime, que je l'ai toujours aimé et dites lui… dites lui que son frère serait fier de lui. Dites lui ça, d'accord ? »

Dean respire lentement, comme un prédateur en quête de proie. Sam tremble. Il sait que personne ne pourra jamais dire ça a John Winchester parce qu'il est mort en se sacrifiant pour sauver ce qu'il avait de plus précieux. Mais elle a raison quand elle dit qu'il a gagné. De toutes les fois où Sam a traité John d'insulte au concept même de paternité, il n'en a jamais pensé un seul mot. Il n'échangerait ses colères mémorables et ses câlins maladroits avec rien au monde. Pas même avec sa vie rêvé d'avocat. Pas même avec son idéal de plus en plus lointain de normalité.

Pendant une seconde il pense que son frère est suffisamment en colère pour porter le coup fatal, pour dire a cette vieille femme usée la vérité. Johnny est mort. Ses deux enfants ont connus une fin atroce. Mais Dean ne dit rien.

Les frères Winchester regardent leur grand-mère se lever péniblement et marcher vers la porte. Son pas est fatigué mais déterminé. Elle sait qu'elle quitte la seule chose qui la maintenait en vie pour courir vers sa mort solitaire.

« Je lui dirais. »

Eleanor a la poignée de la porte dans la main quand Dean parle sur ce ton là. Ce ton assuré, convaincu. _Je lui dirais_. Elle se retourne, un sourire fatigué en travers du visage et hoche lentement la tête.

« Merci. »

***

**FIN**

**A suivre, epilogue**


	12. Epilogue

_Ca y est, cette fois c'est vraiment la fin... _

_Cet épilogue n'est peut-être pas ce a quoi tout le monde s'attendait, mais c'est une scène que j'avais vraiment envie d'écrire. J'espère qu'elle cloturera cette histoire de manière satisfaisante pour vous tous qui m'avez suivie et avez eu la gentillesse de me laisser des commentaires._

_***_

**La vieille dame au cœur de pierre**

**EPILOGUE**

***

_Austrich, Kansas, 1987_

Sammy pleure à chaudes larmes dans les bras de son père. Il ne voulait pas venir, et il le fait savoir. Même Monsieur Lapin ne suffit pas à calmer la bête. John passe et repasse une main contre son dos, dans ce geste familier qui suffit souvent a l'endormir, pourtant aujourd'hui Sam a décidé de tester ses capacités lacrymales jusqu'à déshydratation.

Il faut dire que l'endroit n'est pas franchement accueillant. Il fait chaud. Il fait tout le temps chaud ici de toute façon. Et puis il y a des tombes partout.

Dean tient la main qui n'est pas occupée a soutenir son petit frère et avance d'un pas décidé vers_ [insérer ici l'endroit où son père a décidé de les emmener aujourd'hui]._ S'il ne pose pas de questions, c'est surtout parce qu'il se moque éperdument de l'endroit où ils vont. Tant que son père et son frère sont là, tout va bien. Peut être qu'il a quand même un peu peur de toutes les tombes partout autour, mais quand il serre un peu plus fort la grande main de papa dans la sienne, tout va mieux.

Papa ne parle toujours pas beaucoup, mais au moins maintenant, il n'a plus l'air aussi triste que dans la voiture. Quelque chose a changé. Auprès de lui, Dean se sent à nouveau en sécurité. Le soldat est revenu.

John murmure dans les cheveux de Sammy. Dean n'entend pas ce qu'il dit, mais ça semble fonctionner car le petit frère finit par se calmer. Ses petites mains s'enfouissent dans le tissu sombre du t-shirt et il appui sa tête, résigné et silencieux, contre l'épaule de son père. Quand le grand frère lève les yeux pour s'assurer que tout va bien là haut, il est accueilli par un sourire, honnête et franc. Ca fait très longtemps que papa n'a pas sourit comme ça, alors le garçon l'imite et ils sont deux a sourire bêtement au milieu d'un cimetière.

Au bout d'un moment, ils s'arrêtent devant l'une des tombes à la croix penchée. John s'agenouille et dépose Sammy, qui frotte ses yeux rougis par la crise de larme. Le père reste a genoux comme ça, a hauteur des garçons. Il les rapproche de lui, un dans chaque bras.

Dean lit parfaitement les mots sur la pierre, il reconnaît ce nom de famille. Il sait que c'est aussi le sien. En revanche, il ne connaît personne qui s'appelle Eric. Mais de toute façon, il ne va pas demander.

« Je veux que tu vois ça. » Dit papa.

Alors Dean regarde. Il observe la croix de pierre avec son nom de famille écrit dessus. Il ne sait pas exactement ce que son père veut qu'il voit, mais il regarde avec attention. Sammy quand a lui, est occupé à mordiller une oreille de son lapin.

« Regarde bien, connard. »

Et Dean est presque sûr que ce n'est pas à lui que son père s'adresse. Même s'il n'y a personne d'autre. John resserre son étreinte autour des garçons et les écrase contre lui, comme s'ils ne faisaient qu'un bloc. Son regard est figé dans les lettres de pierre.

« Regarde ce que tu ne m'as pas prit. Ce que tu ne me prendras jamais. »

Sammy mâchouille sa peluche sans rien dire et regarde à droite à gauche. Dean quand a lui, est fasciné, et un peu effrayé aussi, par la détermination sur le visage de son père et par la force de son bras autour de lui.

« On a gagné. Dean et moi. On a gagné. » Murmure John.

Dean fronce les sourcils et dévisage son père. Il a gagné quelque chose ? En faisant quoi ? John le regarde, lui sourit, passe une main dans ses cheveux et ramène sa tête vers lui. Dean se laisse faire, comme toujours, et son père dépose un baiser contre son front. Il reste longtemps comme ça avant de lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille.

Cette chose là, Dean ne l'oubliera jamais, parce que c'est la seule fois de toute sa vie (sa vie d'après l'incendie) où il l'entendra. C'est tellement fugace et fragile qu'il ne le répétera pas. Même l'écrire ici serait l'abîmer.

« Tu ne m'as pas détruit. » Dit soudain John a la croix de pierre. « Tu n'es plus rien. Juste de la cendre. Regarde les bien, connard, regarde les bien. »

Ils restent un moment silencieux, tous les trois les un contre les autres dans le cimetière, sous la chaleur épaisse d'un été du Kansas. Finalement n'y tenant plus, c'est Sammy qui brise l'étrange et solennel silence.

« On peut aller manger une glace maintenant ? » Demande-t-il doucement.

Dean est aussitôt sur ses gardes. Papa n'aime pas qu'on le dérange quand il réfléchit ou quand il est en train de se concentrer, de lire un livre, ou de manipuler une arme. Le silence d'aujourd'hui est étrange, le grand frère ne sait pas exactement dans quelle catégorie il faut le ranger, mais la règle d'or avec John, c'est que le silence, ça se respecte.

Contre toute attente, la requête de Sammy est accueille avec le sourire. Un grand sourire lumineux. John prend même le temps de lui ébouriffer les cheveux avant de le faire voltiger dans les airs et de le rattraper n'importe comment.

« Quel parfum tu voudrais ? » Demande-t-il aux petites jambes du garçon qui s'agitent dans les airs alors qu'il balance, la tête en bas, en gloussant de rire.

« Malabar ! »

« Oh vraiment ? » John continue de secouer son petit dernier comme un sac a patates et Sammy se tortille sous le rire et les chatouilles. « et toi bonhomme ? »

Dean réalise que c'est à lui qu'on parle. Il réalise par la même occasion qu'il est en train de sourire bêtement. Le temps que la question arrive à son cerveau est sans doute un peu trop long. John tend une main vers lui qu'il s'empresse de saisir.

« Tu veux que je commande pour toi? Hum voyons... de la fraise? »

Dean rigole. Bien sur que non. Tssss. Papa sait bien qu'il déteste la fraise. Ce n'est pas compliqué, dès qu'il y a de la crème et une tonne de sucre, Dean adore _**sauf**_, si c'est de la fraise. Enfin ça dépend si c'est dans un banana split, là c'est différent, bien sur. Il lève les yeux au ciel devant le jeu stupide de son père qui sait pertinemment ce que son aîné choisira.

« Chocolat! » s'écrit il.

« Ah, évidemment. Malabar et chocolat, on devrait pouvoir trouver ça. »

Et la famille Winchester quitte Austrich, son cimetière et sa sorcière sans se retourner. John sait que devant lui, il y a des litres de glace chocolat-malabar pour lesquels il vaut la peine de se battre. Derrière lui, il ne laisse que des cendres et une vieille dame au cœur de pierre qui l'attend toujours.

*******

**FIN**

**Merci encore a tous et peut-être à bientôt, qui sait...**


End file.
